Learning Experience
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Prequel/Sequel to Mommy Quest.Adam just lost his wife and now he is a single dad.Join him as he learns the ropes of being a dad and eventually finds love again and must learn to deal with a new wife,his daughter and new baby.With the help of his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my newest story. It is something that came to me when I was reading the reviews for Can you really love me and Mommy Quest. Some of you wanted a sequel. So, here it is. **

**Summary:Adam just lost his wife and now he is a single dad. He isn't sure about anything. So, join him as he learns to be a dad with the help of some of his friends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of the wrestlers in here. I own only my original characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Adam Copeland watched as his newborn daughter slept in her bassinet. It had been one month since Krissy died and Payton was born. Adam still couldn't believe that his wife was gone. He thought about her everyday but he knew he had to take care of his daughter. He had to make her his top focus. He continued to watch her sleep until he heard the doorbell. **

"**John, what are you doing here?" Adam asked John Cena. He and John had gotten to be great friends over the last few years.**

"**I came to see you and Payton." John said walking in. He walked over to the bassinet and picked her up. "She gets cuter every time I see her."**

"**You just saw her yesterday." Adam laughed. John, Jay, Randy and Chris had come everyday to see Payton when she was in the hospital.**

"**I know but she is cuter. And it is great to hear you laugh." John knew how much Adam had loved Krissy and he was devastated. But it was great to know he could make him laugh.**

"**So, where are the others? You guys usually come in a group." Adam sat down on the sofa and John took a seat at the other end with Payton.**

"**I ditched them because I wanted to spend time with Payton alone. They just get in my way." Adam laughed at John's statement.**

"**I don't know why you guys are fighting over who is going to be her godfather when you know Krissy and I chose Jay."**

"**I know. But I can be the fun uncle. Randy can be the psycho uncle, Chris is the weird one and Jay is the godfather."**

"**I think Randy and Chris would hate those names."**

"**Oh, who cares. Payton here knows I'm her favorite." John gently kissed Payton on the head. "She is just so cute. I just want to eat her up. She totally looks like Krissy."**

"**She does look like her and John, she isn't a dessert." Adam laughed once again at John. "John, can I do this? Can I be a great dad to her?"**

"**Yes, you can. You will be the best dad to Payton."**

"**I don't know sometimes. Maybe I should let Jerry and his wife take her."**

"**No, you shouldn't. Adam, Krissy knew you would be a great dad and you will be. This little girl will love you and ask for nothing in return but love."**

"**Thanks man. I didn't' know you could be all mushy."**

"**Ha-Ha. Just for that, I am going to take Payton and show her my wrestling moves."**

"**No, I don't think so." Adam said just as the doorbell rang. "Oh, now who is that?"**

**He got up and headed to the door and found Randy, Jay and Chris there.**

"**I wondered when you were coming." Adam step back and let them in.**

"**Well, Cena over there tried to ditch us and get Payton all to himself but we made it. So, Cena, hand over the baby and we won't hurt you." Randy said walking close to John.**

"**Sorry, Orton, but I was here first and I have the baby." **

"**John, we want to see her too." Chris said walking over to him also.**

"**Fine but I want her back." John gently handed Payton to Randy.**

"**She is a little cutie. Are we sure she is Adam's? I think she is much too cute." Randy said as he held her.**

"**Randy, of course she is Adam's." Jay said with a laugh. Everyone joined in with them. "Just look at the blond hair. **

**It was great that Adam was laughing with them. They all knew it would take him time to move on but it was nice to hear him laughing with the guys and they were glad they could make him laugh. **

"**Yeah, I guess." Randy took a seat on the sofa and everyone else sat down too.**

"**So, Adam, how are you really?" Jay asked.**

"**I'm okay. I'm taking it one day at a time. I'm focusing on Payton. Vince gave me the next two months off. Since mine and Krissy's relationship was played out on SMACKDOWN, they are going to announce that I'm taking time off to be with my daughter after Krissy's death. But he is going to move me to RAW."**

"**What about after that? What are you going to?" Chris asked him.**

"**I talked to Vince and I am going to take Payton with me."**

"**Who will watch her?"**

"**I'm hiring a nanny and I know you guys will help, right?"**

"**Of course we will especially now that you are on RAW."**

"**Good." He said just as Payton started crying. "I think it is time for a bottle."**

"**I don't want a drink, thank you." John said to him.**

"**I meant Payton, you goof." Adam laughed and headed to the kitchen. It felt great to be around his friends and laugh. He got Payton's bottle and warmed it up. He walked back into the living room. "Okay, who wants to feed her?"**

"**I do." Chris, John and Jay said all together.**

"**Why you?" Chris asked Jay.**

"**Because I'm the godfather, duh." Jay replied.**

"**I'm the fun one." John said.**

"**I'm the best in the world and I get to feed her." Chris added.**

**They didn't notice Adam hand Randy the bottle since he was holding Payton.**

"**Hey, no fair." Jay said once he saw Randy feeding her.**

"**Get over it." Chris replied.**

"**Guys, let Payton eat in peace." Randy said as he held her. Everyone got quiet while Randy fed her.**

"**Randy, you might want to burp her or she will explode." John said to him.**

"**What?" Randy looked fearful. He moved Payton to his shoulder and gently patted her on the back. "Will she explode?"**

"**No. John, don't make him panic. He is holding my daughter." **

"**Sorry but I read that they can explode."**

"**No, they can't." Adam took Payton from Randy and placed her in the bassinet and she was soon asleep.**

"**Guys, thanks for coming by but I am going to rest with Payton." **

"**Okay, call us if you need anything." **

**They headed out the door leaving Adam with Payton. Adam laughed once they were gone. Who knew that these big, tough guys would be fighting over who gets to hold and feed a baby. It really was a funny sight and one Adam was happy to have. Something to take his mind off things even if it was just for a minute.**

**Please Review and let me know. Keep or delete? **


	2. Chapter 2

Two months later, Adam was back on the road and he brought Payton with him. He hired a nanny, Penelope, to help out. She had really helped so much over the past two months. This was Adam's first show back since Krissy's death and Payton's birth.

"Adam, she is so cute and so sweet." Mickie said as she and the other divas fussed over the baby.

"I agree. She is adorable." Melina added. "So, Adam, where is your nanny?"

"Well, Penelope had a family emergency so, I am alone. Which I am nervous about."

"Don't worry, you will be awesome." Maria said leaving. The other divas followed leaving Adam and Payton.

Adam headed to the locker room with all of Payton's things. He walked in and saw Chris and Mark there.

"Can I get a little help?" Adam asked with Payton and everything in his arms.

"Sorry, Adam." Chris got up and took Payton from him.

"Thanks." Adam put the stuff down and started setting up the travel bassinet.

"She is a cute one." Mark said before leaving.

"So, Adam, where is Penelope?"

"She had a family emergency. So, I have Payton alone."

"Who is going to watch her during your match?"

"I was hoping you and the guys."

"You know we will." Chris said just as the other guys came in.

"I thought I heard the divas saying something about a baby." John quickly made his way over to Chris and got Payton.

"John, why do you always take Payton from whoever has her?" Chris asked once John had Payton.

"Because she loves me the most."

"Please. She loves us all."

"Guys, I need you to watch Payton during my match."

"Not a problem." John replied totally not really paying attention to anyone but Payton. "You want to stay with Uncle John don't you? Yes, you do." John rocked her gently while Adam got dressed.

"Okay, I am out of here. Diapers in the bag as well as the formula. She should be okay but if she cries, you can give her a little. Toys are in the bag and her pacifier is right here." Adam handed it to John.

"Relax, Adam, she will be fine." Chris said shoving him out the door. "What a worrier."

"Payton is his first little girl and he is very protective of her." Randy said taking Payton from John. "Time to give her to someone else, Cena."

"Fine. But I'm not happy about it."

Randy held Payton while the others guys played a video game. She soon fell asleep and he put her down in the bassinet.

"Guys, do you think Adam is really okay?" Randy asked them.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is he doing okay with Payton? He seems a little out of sorts."

"He is adjusting to being a dad, a single dad. When he and Krissy were planning everything out for the baby, they thought they would be raising her together. But now, he is alone and he is trying to find his way." Jay explained while they play the game.

"Yeah. I just hope he can handle everything."

"He can."

Just as they got back into the game, Payton starting crying. All the guys dropped their controllers and rushed over to the bassinet. John, of course, picked her up first.

"John, stop hogging her." Jay said trying to her from him. "What is that smell?"

"I think someone needs a diaper change." Chris said to them.

"Okay, so who is going to change her?" Randy asked.

"Let's flip for it." Jay took out a coin and tossed it up in the air. He caught it. "Call it."

"Heads." John said.

"Tails." Randy replied.

"It's heads. Okay, Cena, you are the diaper changer."

Chris got out everything John would need to change the diaper and sat back with the others to watch. They couldn't help but laugh at John as he removed the clothes Payton had on and then the diaper.

"Wow, how can so much come from something so small?" John took the diaper off. "Oh, that's awful."

He took the wipes out and cleaned her up. He took the diaper and turned everyway trying to see which went where. The others laughed as he did.

"Oh come on." John said looking at the diaper. "I think the fastens go in back." He finally got the diaper on and dressed Payton again. "There, all changed."

"Nice work John. Do you want a cookie?" Randy asked him.

"Funny, Orton. But I think Payton is happy." John picked her up put her on his shoulder. "And now, I get to hold her. You guys should have changed her."

"Come on, John, I haven't got to hold her yet." Jay whined. "I am the godfather."

"Alright, here you go." John handed Payton to Jay.

She soon was back asleep. Jay put her in the bassinet and took a sit next to John. Randy and Chris had a match and had left.

"Did my ladybug do okay?" Adam asked coming in.

"Yes, she was the angel she is." Jay said to him.

"Okay. I'm going to shower so, watch her a little more."

"No problem."

Adam showered quickly and got dressed. He walked out and Jay and John had packed all of Payton's stuff and she was sleeping in her car seat.

"Thanks Jay, John."

"Not a problem. Do you need some help?" John asked.

"Yes, thanks."

The three of them plus Payton headed out. Jay and John helped pack the car and Adam put Payton in the back.

"You guys riding together?" Adam asked them.

"I'm riding with you. Jay is driving alone." John replied getting in back next to Payton.

"I'm going to wait for Chris and Randy. See you later."

Jay walked back into the arena while Adam and John headed to the hotel. Adam was grateful that the guys had helped out. He was glad to have such great friends. But he was still unsure if he could be the best dad to his daughter. She was the most important person in his life and he didn't want to let her down or let Krissy down. They were counting on him to be the best dad and he hoped he could.

Please Review!!! And any ideas for this, send them my way!!!


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks flew by and Adam was finally use to having Payton on the road. He was grateful that Vince agreed to let him have her on the road. He couldn't be away from her. Payton was now five months old. And this was their first show in Los Angeles and Adam couldn't help but remember it was there that Krissy's accident happen and Payton was born. He remembered as he walked the hall of the hotel. He had been downstairs with Vince talking about a new storyline. Jay, Chris, John and Randy had Payton in John's room.

Penelope had taken a week off to be with her sick mother. Adam opened the door to his and John's room and stop at the sight before him. Jay and Chris were asleep on one bed while Randy was asleep on other. John was sitting at the head of the bed Randy was on with Payton in his lap reading her Good Night Moon.

"In the great green room, there was a telephone and a red balloon and a picture of the cow jumping over the moon. And there were three little bears sitting on chairs. And two little kittens and a pair of mittens. And a little toyhouse and young mouse. And a comb and a brush and a bowl full of mush. And a quite old lady who was whispering "hush" Goodnight room, goodnight moon, goodnight cow jumping over the moon. Goodnight light and the red balloons, goodnight bears, goodnight chairs. Goodnight kittens and good night mittens. Goodnight clocks and goodnight socks, goodnight little house and goodnight mouse. Goodnight comb and goodnight brush, goodnight nobody, goodnight mush. And goodnight to the old lady whispering "hush". Goodnight stars, goodnight air, goodnight noises everywhere."

Adam then saw John kiss Payton on the forehead. She was sleeping peacefully.

"Goodnight, sunshine." John whispered putting Payton in the bassinet. "Adam, hey, how was your meeting?"

"Fine. Vince has some great ideas." Adam sat down in the chair by the table. "What did you do to Jay, Chris and Randy?"

"Nothing. I started reading to Payton. I read Guess How Much I Love You and by the end of the book, they were asleep. They did have some big matches earlier."

"Yeah. But I think we should wake them up so, we can have our beds."

"Yep, let's wake them up."

John and Adam walked over to the beds and yelled at Jay, Chris, and Randy. They jumped up quickly and then looked at John and Adam.

"You guys suck." Jay said.

"Sorry, Jay but we want our beds." Adam said to his friend.

"Okay. We will see you tomorrow." Jay said as they left.

Adam got ready for bed while John did too. Adam had first wanted a room just for him and Payton but after the first week, Adam decided to share a room. It helped when Payton would get up in the middle of the night. The guys took turns staying with him. He also thought they worried about him. He was still grieving for his wife while trying to be the best dad to his daughter.

The next morning he woke up and got everything together for them to head home. He was ready to be home for a few days and he knew his mom was excited to see Payton.

"Adam, are you ready to go have some breakfast?" John asked him walking into the room.

"Yeah."

"Hey, are you okay? I know Payton was up a little last night but you seem sadder than normal."

"I just am thinking about things."

"What kind of things?"

"Different things."

"Adam, you can talk to me."

"I was thinking about Krissy. I miss her so much."

"I know. You can't forget overnight. You loved her and you will always miss her. I guess I should warn you then. Jay called and said that Matt is downstairs having breakfast. Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"No. Let's go down there and have breakfast. I want him to see my daughter that he left motherless."

John was a little scared by the look in Adam's eye but he followed him down to the restaurant. They walked in and found the guys. Adam walked right past Matt and to the table. It wasn't long before Matt walked over.

"Adam, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about what happen." Matt said standing by the table.

"Are you really Matt? See this little girl. She is who you left motherless because of your stupid jealousy." Adam said pointing to Payton.

"I never wanted anything to happen to Krissy. I just wanted her to leave you. If she had, she would be alive."

"Matt, you caused her death and you almost killed my daughter. So, from now on, don't come near me or my daughter. Just stay away."

"Adam, I really am sorry." Matt walked from the table. He did feel bad that Payton was without her mother. But he blamed Adam. If Adam had left Krissy, she would be alive.

"Adam, are you okay?" Randy asked him.

"Yeah. I needed to confront Matt about things. I can't forgive him and I won't."

The guys didn't talk too much during the remainder of breakfast. They knew that seeing Matt had brought back everything. They were in the same hotel where Krissy's accident had been and it had to be hard on Adam. Once breakfast was over, they headed to their rooms and got their stuff. They were all flying back to Tampa that day.

Once on the plane, they took their seats. Jay and Chris sat together while John and Adam sat together with Payton. Randy was going to St. Louis. Once the flight was up, John looked over and Adam was asleep but Payton was awake in her car seat.

"Okay, sunshine, it is just you and Uncle John. What should we do?" He got her bag and looked through it. "Oh, this will be fun. We can read some more. I know you love to hear my voice."

He got out The Baby Lap Book and started to read her some nursery rhymes. Penelope had told them all that reading to a baby was a good idea because it increased their knowledge. So, Adam had told them to read to Payton whenever they were with her and from what they saw, she loved to hear the stories. She would laugh out loud when they would read to her. Adam woke up to see John reading to Payton.

"Who enjoys the book more? You or Payton?" Adam asked him.

"We both love the books and Payton loves my voice."

"I can tell."

They soon landed in Tampa and everyone headed home. Adam arrived at his house and found Krissy's mom there.

"Can I help you, Paula?" Adam asked her.

"I just wanted to see my granddaughter." Paula took Payton and followed Adam inside. "I don't know why you want to take her on the road. She would be fine with me."

"I know that but I want her close to me. I'm her father."

"Adam, I know that but is it the right environment for her."

"Paula, I know what I am doing with my daughter. Please understand that."

"I do but I want more time with my granddaughter."

"I'm not leaving her with you while I am on the road. We will set some time for you to see her when we are home. I'm sorry but I won't leave her."

"Okay. For now, I will agree with you on this. But once she gets older, she might not want to travel with you."

"Then that will be her choice."

"Alright. I am going to go. I just wanted to come and talk to you about Payton."

"Paula, I know you love Payton but I'm her father and I know what is best for her."

"I know. Goodbye Adam." Paula quickly left.

Adam never liked Krissy's mom. She always had something to say or some advice that she thought was right and that everyone should follow. But this was the one time, Adam wasn't going to let her influence his decisions about Payton. He was her father and he would take care of her.

Please Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to RKOsgirl92 and Ali Amnesia for the reviews on this so far. I hope you continue to like it.

Thanks to RKOsgirl92 for the help with this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my original characters.

A week later, the guys were back on the road. Penelope had told Adam that she couldn't travel with him while her mother was sick, so, he gave her a leave of absence to be with her mother. This meant he would have Payton all by himself for a while. He told Vince that the nanny couldn't travel with him for a while. Vince was understanding and said that it wasn't a problem for him to have Payton. Adam told the guys he would need their help.

"Okay, I'm off to my match. Take care of my baby." Adam said walking out. He left Payton with Jay and Randy. Chris and John were currently in a match.

"I can't believe we have Payton to ourselves without John." Randy said as he held Payton.

"I know. It is nice to have her." Jay added. When the group was together usually Adam or John had Payton.

Just as they were sitting there with her, she started to cry loudly. Neither knew exactly what was wrong. They tried feeding her, rocking her, singing to her, badly. Nothing worked and both were losing patience.

"Please Angelfish, please stop crying." Jay said walking her around. "Did we try everything?"

"We tried. Why won't she stop?" Randy asked just as Chris and John walked in.

"What did you do to my sunshine?" John asked walking over to Jay.

"Nothing. She won't stop crying." Jay said handing Payton to him. He hoped that John could quiet her down.

"It's okay, sweetie. Uncle John is here." John rocked her gently trying to calm her down. "What did you guys do?"

"Nothing. She just started crying."

"Maybe she is sick?" Chris said sitting down. "Did you check for a fever?"

"How?" Jay asked sitting beside him. Randy took a seat also leaving John to walk around with Payton.

"I don't know a thermometer maybe."

Jay looked in the side pocket of the diaper bag and found the thermometer. "Okay, do we just stick it in her ear?"

"Yes."

Jay walked over to John and placed the thermometer in Payton's ear. It beeped a short while later. "Okay, she has a temperature of 99.5. Is that good or bad?"

"I don't know." Chris replied.

They continued to try and get her quiet when Adam came back from his match. He walked in and found the guys trying to quiet Payton.

"What's going on?"

"Payton won't stop crying." John said to him. "And she has a fever of 99.5."

"Because she is teething." Adam said going to her bag and getting the baby orajel and rubbed it on her gums. He took her from John and gave her the teething ring. "I should have warned you guys, sorry. I thought she would be okay."

"So, she is just teething, there is nothing wrong?" John asked worried about Payton.

"No, there is nothing wrong. She is just cutting some teeth. She has one and is cutting her second one."

"Oh, teething causes her to be cranky and fussy?" Randy asked.

"Yes. It is just what happens. She should be okay so, can you watch her while I shower? I don't want to be sweaty."

"Yes."

Adam handed Payton to Randy while he, John and Chris got showered and changed. When they came out, Payton was sleeping and so was Randy. Adam gently picked her up and placed her in the car seat. They were soon off to the hotel. Adam was sharing with Chris this time.

"Oh, I'm so tired." Chris said sitting down on his bed. "That match tonight with John was intense."

"I saw it." Adam said putting Payton in the bassinet. She was sleeping peacefully now.

"Adam, how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Focus on your matches and career while taking care of Payton."

"It is hard." Adam sat down on the other bed. "But I do what I have to do. Payton is my main focus, nothing else is above her. But I have to have some focus on my career because it takes care of my daughter. I promised to always protect her and take care of her. I made that promise to Krissy and Payton. And I can't let either of them down."

"I never thought I would see you so focused on something."

"I know but that is what parenting is. Chris, I never thought I would enjoy being a dad or even have children. Krissy was the first wife I actually wanted to have a child with. With Lisa and Alannah, I never considered having children. But when Krissy told me she was pregnant, I realized I did want a child. Now that I have Payton, I couldn't imagine my life without her. And I am thankful to have a piece of Krissy with me always. I see her every time I look at Payton."

"You're a great dad and I know Krissy is happy that you have Payton."

"I try to be a great dad but I couldn't do a lot of this without you, Jay, John and Randy. You guys help so much and Payton loves you guys."

"We love her too and we love to help with her."

"Did I tell you that Krissy's mom wants me to leave Payton with her when I am on the road?"

"What? She is crazy if she thinks you will do that. You aren't, right?"

"No, I'm not. I won't be away from my baby."

"Good, because I know me and the guys would be heartbroken to be away from Payton."

"Yeah." Adam laughed at him. He knew that the guys loved the time they spent with Payton.

He looked over at Payton who was sleeping peacefully. She had been up the night before with her tooth. He hoped she would sleep better tonight. He didn't get a lot of sleep last night because they were home alone. When he was on road, the guys were pretty good about getting up with Payton. For some reason that Adam didn't understand, John was the best one to get up with Payton. He was less cranky in the morning and seemed to adjust well to things. Randy was the worse one. He would get up with her but the next morning, he was cranky and not fun to be around until about two in the afternoon. Jay and Chris were about the same. They were a little cranky in the mornings but were better once they had breakfast.

Adam was so glad that he had them as friends. Each one was so helpful with Payton when he was on the road. He had been worried when Penelope said she couldn't travel with him. He wondered what he would do with Payton when he was in matches or cutting promos. But the guys really helped and they didn't really complain either. He knew that each one was bonding with Payton and that put his mind at ease about them keeping her. He knew they would protect her and keep her safe from everything including Matt.

Please Review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to RKOsgirl92, Ali Amnesia, blackbear1020, and dibiaselover for all the reviews. You guys are awesome.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. Hope you like this chapter.

Everyone was back in Tampa for a few days and Randy decided to stay there too and hang out with everyone. He decided to stay with Adam. He figured it was his one chance to spend time with Payton without anyone else.

"Payton is having her picture taken today." Adam said as they were eating breakfast. Adam made pancakes and eggs for him and Randy while Payton had some of her baby cereal.

"Didn't she just have it taken three months ago?"

"Yes, but she has it taken every three months. I always want to have a recent photo."

"Okay." Randy wondered why but let it go just as the doorbell rang.

"Let me get that." Adam got up to answer the door.

"Your daddy is a little crazy." Randy said to Payton.

Adam walked to the door and saw it was Krissy's mother. He wasn't really in the mood for her but he opened the door.

"Paula, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to take Payton for the day." Paula came in.

She wasn't happy that Adam took her granddaughter on the road. She thought that he would see that Payton was better off with her but he didn't see it that and he was Payton's father. So, she chose to enjoy the time she got with her granddaughter. She thought at one time about seeking custody of Payton but after she received a DVD from Krissy after her death, she realized that she couldn't take Payton away from Adam. Her daughter didn't want that.

"That's nice of you but she is having her photo taken today. How about tomorrow?"

"That's fine. I will be by about ten to get her."

"That's sounds great."

"Okay, I have to go. I will see you tomorrow."

"Great." Adam shut the door behind her. He walked back into the kitchen and saw Randy feeding Payton some cereal. "Enjoying it?"

"Yeah."

"It's time to give Payton a bath and get her ready for her pictures."

"Cool. Can I give her the bath?"

"If you want."

Adam and Randy headed upstairs with Payton. Adam got out everything that was needed for the bath. He knew this was the first time Randy had given her a bath so, he was going to sit back and watch.

"Okay, I'll do the water for you and then you can give her the bath." Adam turned on the facet and filled the baby bath just enough. He helped Randy get Payton out of her onesie and showed him how to hold her. "Okay, I'm going to get ready if you need anything, just yell."

"Don't worry, we will be fine."

Once Adam had left, Randy got the washcloth and started washing Payton. He made sure to hold onto her like Adam told him too. Once she was washed, he wrapped her in the bath towel and headed to the nursery. He saw where Adam had picked out a Miniwear Strappy Pink Floral Dress with matching little bloomers and Koala Baby Multi Flower White Sandals. Randy was trying to put on Payton's dress when she started crying.

"It's okay, peanut." Randy picked her up and bounced her a little to calm her down. Once she was calmed down some, he finished putting on her dress. Adam walked in just as he was getting ready to put on her shoes.

"Well, it looks like you did a good job." Adam walked over to Randy and Payton.

"Yeah, see she is clean." Randy held Payton up for Adam to see.

"She does look clean. Okay, let's add the pink hair bow and we are all set."

"So, are you having your picture taken too?" Randy noticed Adam was a little dressed up.

"Yes, we are having a family photo. So, you better have something more to wear. The guys are meeting us at the place."

"You want us in the photo?" Randy was shocked by this. He figured Adam would want his and Krissy's family in them.

"Yes. I love Krissy's family but this is for us. And I know you guys want photos with Payton. I hope you are okay with that? You don't have to if you don't want too."

"No, I do. I just am shocked."

"Well, you guys are my family. You help me take care of her on the road and my mom had photos taken with her last week. Jerry had them last week also. I'm sure Paula will have some taken tomorrow. So, it is time for you guys to have some."

"Thanks. I will go get ready." Randy left and headed to the guest room.

Once everyone was dressed, they headed to the portrait studio. Jay, Chris and John met them there. Everyone had their photo taken with Payton and then headed to lunch.

The next day, Paula came and got Payton for the day. Adam used the time to work out with the guys.

"So, Adam, has Payton crawled yet?" Jay asked as they worked out.

"She is getting ready to. She will get on her hands and knees and bounce a little but she won't move. I look for her to be crawling soon."

"Make sure you get it on video. I want to see my sunshine crawling." John replied.

"You guys and your nicknames for her. Randy and peanut, Jay and angelfish, John and sunshine. Only Chris doesn't have a nickname for her."

"Well, everyone took the good ones and Adam, you took ladybug."

"Hey, why don't you call her monkey?" Jay remarked.

"Monkey? I don't think so." Adam said.

"Guys, I will come up with a nickname on my own." Chris couldn't believe that everyone was trying to come up with a nickname.

They finished working out and headed out. Adam got home and cleaned up a little bit. They were leaving out the next day and he wanted things to be clean. He went upstairs and packed his suitcase and Payton's. He had just finished up when the doorbell rang. He knew it was Paula.

"Hey, did you guys have a great day?" Adam asked when Paula came in.

"We did. I had some pictures of her and me taken. And I got her a lot of stuff." Paula put the bags down and Payton's car seat also.

"It looks like it. Was she a good girl?"

"She was. Adam thanks for letting me spend time with her."

"It's not a problem. You are her grandmother and you can see her anytime. I just want her on the road with me."

"I know and I understand that. You don't want to miss anything."

"Yes, that is right. I don't."

"Well, I have to go. Goodbye baby." Paula kissed Payton on the head and left.

Adam picked up Payton who was awake.

"Did you have fun with grandma?" Payton just smiled at him. "I figured it."

He placed her on the blanket on the floor and sat down on the sofa. He turned on a movie. He watched Payton get on her hands and knees like she always did. He had just turned to the TV when he noticed Payton moving a little. He looked toward her and she was crawling.

"My little ladybug, you're crawling." He picked her up and gave her a hug. "I can't believe you're crawling."

He was glad that she was crawling but sad because it meant she was growing up way too fast for him. Before long, she would be talking, walking and before he could think she would be in school. She was his baby and he figured the only one he would have. And as much as he wanted to her to walk, talk, crawl, he couldn't help want her to stay little and always need him.

Please Review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to RKOsgirl92, Ali Amnesia, Queenofyourworld, dibiaselover, blackbear1020, and Cena's baby doll for the all the reviews. You guys are awesome and I appreciate you taking the time to do so.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. I hope you like this chapter. It's not one of my best.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE and the wrestlers in this story. I own only Payton.

The next few months went by quickly and before anyone knew it, Payton had turned a year old. Adam had held a party for her at his house a days earlier and Payton had said dada as her first word.

"Payton, I know you can say it. Say Jay." Jay said playing with Payton in the locker room. She was in the floor on a blanket playing with some blocks. "Just say Jay."

"Jay, she isn't going to say your name first." Chris said sitting down by them. "She will say Chris first."

"Oh, please. She will so say John first because I'm her favorite." John replied from the sofa where he was sitting.

"You guys, she will say whatever name she wants when it is time." Adam said getting up. He was getting ready for a match. "Payton, be good for the guys." He kissed her on the head and headed out.

"Okay, Payton, daddy is gone and now let's work on saying Jay."

"Jay, let her be." Chris said to him. "Payton, you say whatever name you want."

"Yeah that will work Chris." Jay replied.

"I'm just trying to let her see that she can say whatever she wants."

"If we don't say our names to her, then she won't know them."

"Guys, when she is ready, she will say one. We can't rush her." John added to the conversation. Randy was just sitting there listening to the other three fighting about whose name she would say.

"Okay, I have to go. I have meeting with Vince. See you later." John kissed Payton on the head and left.

"I think she will say mine first because it is easy to say." Jay added. "Come Payton, say Jay."

"No, say Chris."

"Say Jay."

"Say Chris."

Payton started crying just as Randy was about to something. He picked her up trying to calm her down.

"Guys, see what you did. You upset her." Payton put her head on Randy's shoulder and slowly calmed down. Randy gently rubbed her back. "It's okay, peanut."

"Radee." Payton said looking at him.

"What? Did she just say Randy?" Jay said coming over.

"She did. She said my name first." Randy smiled at the guys.

"I can't believe it. Why would she say your name first?"

"Maybe because I wasn't making her cry."

"I can't believe she said your name first, what is going on with that?" Chris said walking out.

John came back in right after Chris left.

"What's up with Chris? He was talking to himself in the hallway."

"He was upset because Payton said Randy and not Chris."

"She said Randy first. Why? I'm her favorite."

"I don't' know why. She just said Randy, well she said Radee. But you get the point."

"I just am shocked because I spend the most time with her and she loves me more."

"John, get over yourself. She will probably say your name next." Jay walked out leaving Randy and John with Payton.

"Payton, why would you say Randy first?" John took Payton from him. "I'm your favorite."

"John, we know you're her favorite. You don't have to tell us."

"Well at least you all know that."

"Could you get a bigger head?"

"I'm just saying."

"Guys, what is going on?" Adam asked walking in.

"Payton said my name." Randy said quickly before John could say anything.

"Really? She said another word." Adam went over to John and Payton took her from him. "You are just talking away aren't you ladybug?"

"Yeah, but she said Randy."

"John, I am just excited that she is saying more. It means her verbal skills are increasing."

"Oh, I see. Reading the baby books right?"

"I have. The more she says the better. Now, my night is over so, I'm going to shower and head to the hotel. It's dinner time for Payton."

He left her with Randy and John and headed to the shower. Once he was dressed, he got Payton's things together and they headed to the hotel. He was sharing with Randy that night. He ordered some room service once they were there.

"Okay, ladybug, let daddy cut up your dinner and then you can eat." Adam cut up her chicken quesadilla into small pieces that she could pick up easy.

"So, I noticed Mickie looking at you the other day. Any chance you might ask her out?" Randy figured it was time for Adam to start dating again.

"No. I'm not dating. Krissy has only been gone a year and I'm not ready to date and I probably never will. My focus is Payton only. So, don't even think about trying to set me up."

"Okay. I just thought it was time. Adam you can't be alone forever."

"Randy, I'm not looking to date and I don't want to. So, let it go."

"Alright." Randy let it go and went back to eating.

Once they were finished with dinner, Adam gave Payton a bath and got her into her pajamas.

"Okay, ladybug, what book to you want me to read to you?" Adam got out her three favorites, Good Night Moon, The Going to Bed Book, and Brown Bear, Brown Bear, What Do You See? "I think we will do Good Night Moon."

He started reading it to her and before long she was asleep. He put her in the travel crib and headed to bed. He thought about how much had happen over the last year. He had become a single dad and wasn't always sure of what he was doing. He had read all the books and did internet research on every month.

Krissy's mom had been talking to him about leaving Payton with her while he was on road. She said since Payton was a year old and would soon be walking, it would be better for her to stay with her. But Adam told her he wasn't going to leave Payton. He wanted Payton with him always. Paula had threatened to go to court and get custody. He told her to go for it but that she wouldn't win once the court and the judge saw the DVDs that Krissy made before she died. That back her off because she knew Krissy wouldn't want her to take Payton away.

Adam hated that Paula was trying to do what she thought was right for Payton. He was her father and the one to decide things about her.

Please Review!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to RKOsgirl92, Queenofyourworld, Ali Amnesia, dibiaselover, blackbear1020 and Cena's baby doll for the reviews.**

**Thanks to RKOsgirl92 for the help with this chapter.**

**A few months later, everyone was in Seattle for a show. Penelope told Adam that she couldn't travel with him so, he had Payton alone and the guys helped. Payton was starting to take her first steps unassisted so the guys had to pay extra attention. Adam tried to baby proof every room they went in but it wasn't easy when you traveled as much as they did.**

**Adam and Payton arrived at the arena and went to the locker room. Chris was the only one there because Randy and Jay were in a match and John was running late.**

"**There's my pumpkin head." Chris said taking Payton from Adam. "Say Chris. Come on, say Chris."**

"**Chris, she will say your name eventually." Adam replied setting up her travel yard.**

"**I know but she says daddy, Randy and John. I want her to say Chris." Payton had said John about a week after she said Randy.**

"**Of course she says daddy. I'm her number one guy." Adam placed her some toys in the travel yard.**

"**I know. Oh, she needs a diaper change, daddy." Chris handed Payton back to Adam.**

"**Thanks." Adam quickly changed her diaper and put her on the floor. He held her hands as she started to take some steps.**

"**Before you know it, she will be running everywhere." Chris said getting on his knees.**

"**I know." Adam replied as Payton continued to walk.**

"**Come on Payton, walk to Uncle Chris." Chris said on his knees. "Come on pumpkin head, walk to me."**

**Chris held out his arms as Payton started taking some steps away from Adam. She looked to him where he was and smiled and walked toward him.**

"**That's it, pumpkin head." Chris smiled as Payton walked closer. He was shocked when she bypassed him and walked toward the door. "What the heck?"**

**He turned to the door and saw John standing there and Payton walking over to him. John picked her up and tickled her tummy.**

"**I knew you loved me sunshine." John said kissing her on the cheek.**

"**Why does she go to you? That is so wrong." Chris got up and sat down on the sofa. **

"**Sorry, but she loves me." John put Payton on the floor and she started walking over to Adam.**

"**Dada." She said getting closer to him.**

"**You're walking so good, ladybug." Adam said picking her up. "Now, daddy has to get ready so, in the travel yard you go." He sat her down in the travel yard. She started crying loudly.**

"**Adam, don't just put her in there." John said picking her up. "I don't have a match for awhile and she wants to hang out with Uncle John, do you sunshine?"**

**Payton giggled and laid her head on his shoulder. "Told you so. Now, go get ready and you know she will be fine."**

"**Alright." Adam headed into the other area and changed into his ring attire. Once he was changed, he headed out to the ring for his match.**

"**Okay, sunshine what can we do while daddy is gone?" John sat down on the floor with her.**

"**Bok." Payton said handing him a block.**

"**You want to play blocks. Okay, let's make a tower to knock down." John got out the remaining blocks and showed her how to put them on top of each other. "Okay, we have one tower made. This will be your tower. Now, let's make me one." **

**He helped her build a few more and then go out the toy car that Randy got her a while ago.**

"**Okay, all the towers are built. Now, we are going to take this car and knock them down." He showed her how to knock them down.**

"**John, why are you teaching her to knock things down?" Chris asked looking away from the TV.**

"**Because it is fun to knock things down, right sunshine?" Payton just smiled as she knocked them down. "Exactly. She agrees."**

"**You are so teaching her bad habits. But I'm out of here for my match. See you later pumpkin head." Chris kissed her on the head and walked out.**

**Just as he did, Randy and Jay came in looking tired from their match.**

"**I'm going to shower and head to the hotel." Jay said walking past everyone.**

"**Rough match?" John asked Randy who sat down beside Payton on the floor.**

"**Yeah." Randy handed Payton a block. She crawled toward him and sat in front of him. "I'm so tired from that match."**

"**I get that. I need to get ready for my match. Can you watch her?"**

"**Yes." **

**John went into the other room and got ready. He walked into the locker room and sat down a few minutes. He and Randy were just sitting there with Payton when Jay came out of the shower not wearing anything.**

"**Jay, we have child present." Randy said covering Payton's eyes.**

"**Sorry. I forgot." Jay quickly got a towel. "Sorry, angelfish."**

"**Jay flashing a child. Oh, Adam is not going to like that." John said with a laugh.**

"**It's not like I meant to flash her. I forget she was here." **

"**Yeah, that is what you say." John said leaving. **

"**I didn't mean to flash her!" Jay yelled just as Adam came in with Shawn Michaels.**

"**Who didn't you mean to flash?" Shawn asked him.**

"**I came out of the shower without anything on and I didn't know Payton was here."**

"**You were naked in front of my daughter? What is wrong with you?" Adam smacked him on the head.**

"**Ow, I said it was an accident." Jay quickly left to get dressed.**

"**I need to shower." Randy got up and handed Payton to Adam.**

"**Wait, I need to also." Adam said to him.**

"**Adam, go, I will watch her." Shawn said taking Payton from him.**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yes, go." **

"**Alright, be right back." Adam headed to the shower.**

"**Well, now that we got rid of them, what shall we do?" Shawn said sitting on the sofa with her. "How about a story?"**

**Shawn looked through her bag and got out Green Eggs and Ham. "Okay, here we go. I am Sam. Sam I am. That Sam I am, that Sam I am. I do not like that Sam I am. Do you like green eggs and ham? I do not like them, Sam I am. I do not like green eggs and ham. Would you like them here or there? I would not like them here or there. I would not like them anywhere. I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them Sam I am. Would you like them in a house? Would you like them with a mouse? I do not like them in a house.**

** I do not like them with a mouse. I do not like them here or there. I do not like them anywhere. I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them Sam I am. Would you eat them in a box? Would you eat them with a fox? Not in a box, not with a fox, not in a house, not with a mouse. I would not eat them here or there. I would not eat them anywhere. I would not eat them green eggs and ham. I do not like them Sam I am. Would you? Could you? In a car? Eat them! Eat them! Here they are."**

**Shawn didn't notice Triple H and John walk in while he was reading to her.**

"**I would not, could not, in a car. You may like them. You will see. You may like them in a tree! I would not, could not in a tree. Not in a car! You let me be. I do not like them in a box, I do not like them with a fox, I do not like them in a house, I do not like them with a mouse. I do not like them here or there. I do not like them anywhere. I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them Sam I am. Wow, that Sam I am is annoying." Shawn laughed as Payton hit the book for him to continue.**

"**Ok, ok, here we go. A train! A train! A train! A train! Could you, would you on a train? Not in a train! Not in a tree! Not in car! Let me be! I would not, could not in a box, I could not, would not with a fox. I will not eat them with a mouse. I will not eat them in a house. I will not eat them here or there. I will not eat them anywhere. I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them Sam I am. Say! In the dark? Here in the dark! Would you, could you in the dark? I would not, could not in the dark. **

**Would you, could you in the rain? I would not, could not in the rain. Not in the dark, not on a train, not in a car, not in a tree. I do not like them Sam, you see. Not in a house, not with in a box, not with a mouse, not with a fox. I will not eat them here or there. I do not like them anywhere."**

"**That Sam I am is really annoying." Shawn said looking at Payton. She hit the book again.**

"**Agin." She said.**

"**Ok, let's finish this. You do not like green eggs and ham? I do not like them Sam I am. Could you, would you with a goat? I would not, could not with a goat! Would you, could you on a boat? I could not, would not on a boat. I will not, will not with a goat. I will not eat them in the rain, I will not eat them on a train. Not in the dark! Not in a tree! Not in a car! You let me be! I do not like them in a box, I do not like them with a fox, I will not eat them in a house, I do not like them with a mouse. I do not like them here or there. I do not like them anywhere! I do not like green eggs and ham! I do not like them Sam I am. You do not like them, so you say. **

**Try them! Try them! And you may. Try them and you may, I say. Sam! If you will let me be, I will try them. You will see. Say! I like green eggs and ham! I do! I like them Sam I am! And I would eat them in a boat, and I would eat them with a goat. And I will eat them in the rain and in the dark and on a train and in a car and in a tree. They are so good, so good, you see! So I will eat them in a box, and I will eat them with a fox, and I will eat them in house and I will eat them with a mouse. And I will eat them here and there. Say! I will eat them anywhere! I do so like green eggs and ham! Thank you! Thank you, Sam I am!"**

"**Nice story, Shawn." Triple H said sitting down. "Sam I am is annoying huh?**

"**Yes." Shawn looked down and Payton was slowly drifting asleep.**

"**Shawn, you are free from duty. You read Payton to sleep." Adam said taking his daughter from him. "Thanks."**

"**Not a problem, but next time, pack a shorter book." Shawn and Hunter left leaving John, Randy and Adam.**

"**I'm taking Payton to the hotel and put her to bed. See you there John." Adam walked out.**

**He arrived at the hotel and put Payton to bed. He was glad that everyone liked to help out with her and he was glad that Vince agreed to let him have her on the road. He only hoped that he wasn't doing damage by having her around all the guys. She needed some mommy interaction but he wasn't sure if he trusted any of the divas with her. **

**Please Review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story.

Thanks to Dejavu1978 for the help on this chapter and proofing it for me.

Over the next few months Adam got use to having Payton alone on the road. He worked his schedule around her so she was never far from him. But this was one day where there was no way he could take her with him. He had a few signing sessions and some other promotional stuff and he had been told no children. He called all the guys and the only one free was Chris. So, Adam had no choice but to leave Payton with Chris for the day.

"Okay, she has food, juice, toys, diapers, and extra clothes, everything you need in the diaper bag." Adam told Chris as he dropped Payton off.

"Don't worry, we are going to the park and we are going to have fun." Chris took Payton from Adam. "Now, go. You don't want to be late."

"Ladybug, be good for Uncle Chris." Adam kissed her on the head and headed out.

"Okay, pumpkin head, daddy is gone and we are park bound." Chris got her things together and headed to his car. He put in the car seat that Adam left and they were soon on their way.

They arrived at the park that was just a few blocks from the hotel. Chris got Payton out and her bag and headed to the swings.

"Okay, pumpkin head, let's swing." He put her in the toddlers' swings and pushed her gently. He knew if he let her get hurt, Adam and the others guys would hurt him. He was pushing when this blond walked over to him.

"Is this your daughter? She is a cutie." The woman said looking at Payton. "She must take after her mother but she has your hair."

Payton is…" He was cut off by another woman, a brunette.

"She is a little cutie." The other woman said.

Chris now realized that Payton was his chance to meet women. He had heard that babies attracted women but he had believed it to be something that women made up to convince a man to have a kid.

"And where is your mommy, cutie?" Tina, the brunette asked.

"Her mother is dead. She died in childbirth." Chris replied.

"Oh, how terrible for you and your daughter." Tina turned from Chris to Payton. "I bet you are a daddy's girl, aren't you?"

"She is a daddy's girl." Chris replied getting Payton out of the swing.

"So, can I buy you and your daughter some ice cream?" Tina asked him.

"Sure, we would like that." Chris picked up Payton and followed Tina to the concession stand. "Payton, you are my best girl right now." Chris whispered to her.

They got the ice cream and headed to a table. Chris thought Tina was a beautiful girl and she seemed to like kids even though Payton wasn't his daughter.

"So, what is your daughter's name?" Tina asked as they sat there.

"Payton." Chris replied giving Payton a little bit of some ice cream. "She is almost two."

"Wow, I bet she is talking up a storm and walking too."

"She is." Chris gave Payton another bite of ice cream. He realized that he was exploiting Payton in a way and began to feel guilty.

"Cris." Payton said trying to get him to give her another bite.

"Did she just call you Chris?" Tina asked. He had to come clean. He had been able to do many underhanded things in his life but he couldn't' use a child.

"Look I have to tell you that Payton isn't my daughter. She is my friend, Adam's daughter. I am just babysitting."

"Well, you never actually said she was yours, I assumed. So, is her mother really dead?" Chris breathed out a sigh of relief. He had expected the woman to slap him for letting her make a fool of her self over him and the child.

"Yes. She did die in childbirth with Payton."

"That must have been so hard for Adam."

"It was. He is still not over it and it has been almost two years. But that is how it is. So, what do you do?"

"I'm a teacher, preschool. You?"

"I'm a pro wrestler."

"I thought you looked familiar. So, Adam is really Edge right?"

"Yes. That is who Payton's father."

"That's shocking. I never saw him as a dad especially to a beautiful little girl."

"Payton looks a lot like her mother. She has Adam's hair but her mother's eyes. I'm not sure about personality yet. She will probably be more like Adam."

"So, I know we just met but would you like to have dinner with me tonight? If you aren't still baby sitting."

"Adam gets her back later, so, I'm free."

"Great, how about seven? Here is my number and address. See you then. Goodbye Payton." Tina walked toward her. She turned back once and smiled at the two. She couldn't' help but find it sweet and charming that Chris would help his friend out the way he had. She was convinced he had to be a great guy.

"Payton, I have to take you with me more often. You're better than a dog at picking up chicks." Payton giggled as Chris tickled her tummy.

After they played on the slide and in the sand box, they headed to get some lunch. Chris took her to McDonald's for lunch.

"Okay, Payton, let me cut your hamburger for you." Chris cut it into the pieces that Adam always did.

"Oh, is this your daughter? She is adorable." A woman said walking up to them. Chris beamed a smile. He couldn't believe his luck. "I bet you are good girl for daddy."

"She is a good girl." Chris replied. He really had to take Payton more places. She was great at picking up chicks.

"Well, I will let you eat. Call me sometimes." The woman dropped her number on the table and walked away.

"Okay, Payton, let's finish lunch and head home. I'm sure your daddy is ready for his baby to come home."

They finished eating and headed back to Adam's. Chris saw that Adam was home and it looked like Jay and John were there too.

"There's my ladybug." Adam said taking Payton from Chris. "Was she a good girl?"

"She was very good. She got me two phone numbers and a date tonight." Chris put her car seat and bag on the floor.

"You used my daughter to pick up chicks?" Adam asked him shocked.

"Yes. She is better than a puppy."

"Okay, Chris, leave now."

"What? It's not like I meant to use her. The women just assumed she was my daughter and that I was a single dad."

"Leave now or I'll spear you."

"Okay, I have a date anyway." Chris quickly left and headed home.

Once Chris was gone, Adam put Payton in the travel yard and turned to Jay and John. He didn't want them using her to meet women.

"Guys, when you watch Payton, you better not use her to meet women."

"Don't worry, we won't."

"Good. Glad we understand each other."

Please Review!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. **

**Thanks to Queenofyourworld and dibiaselover for the help on this chapter.**

**This one was a little hard to write and not my best work. But I hope you like it anyway.**

**A few days later, they were in Miami for an event. All the guys except for Jay had to be at the arena. So, he agreed to watch Payton for the day. He figured they could go to the park or zoo. Adam had threatened them all to not use Payton to pick up chicks.**

"**Okay, Jay, she is walking everywhere and if you don't watch her, she could get away from you. So, make sure you keep an eye on her with this." Adam handed him a cell phone.**

"**Adam, I have a cell phone."**

"**No, this is a cell phone that is patched into Payton's GPS tracking system."**

"**You put a GPS tracking system on your daughter? Don't you think that is a little extreme?" **

"**No, kids get taken everyday, this way, I will always know where my daughter is. It fits into her shoes and you track it by the phone." Adam said acting like it was no big deal.**

"**Okay, you are being paranoid but okay." Jay took the phone from him.**

"**Okay, I have packed snacks, juice, toys, everything you need in the backpack."**

"**Adam, go. We will be fine." **

"**Okay, ladybug, be good for Jay and Jay, do not use her to pick up women."**

"**Alright."**

**Once Adam had left, Jay got Payton's things together and they headed to the zoo. They looked at the animals and had a great day. After the zoo, they headed to the playground at the zoo and had lunch.**

"**Okay, Payton, let's see what daddy packed for lunch." Jay looked in the backpack for the lunch box Adam packed. "Damn, I think your daddy packed everything." **

"**Damn." Payton said with a giggle.**

"**No Payton, don't say that." Jay said trying to stop her from saying it again.**

"**Damn." Payton said again.**

"**Shit, this is not good." Jay said sighing. "Adam is going to kill me."**

"**Shit." Payton said repeating what he said.**

"**No, Payton please don't repeat what I say."**

"**No." Payton said. **

"**Payton, please don't repeat everything. Do you want a sandwich?" He asked hoping to get her to not say the words anymore.**

"**Samuwich." Payton replied.**

"**Yes, sandwich." He handed her a half of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He was relieved that it seemed she was not going to repeat the words. "That was a close one." **

**He handed her a juice and they had lunch. He hoped she wouldn't repeat what he had said. Adam hadn't wanted her to hear language like that. They headed back to the hotel after lunch and playing on the playground. Jay knew that Adam wasn't back yet so, they headed to the indoor playground at the hotel. Jay was shocked when Mickie James walked up to them.**

"**Mickie, what are you doing here?" Jay asked her.**

"**I just got back and saw you guys here. And I wanted to come and see Payton." Mickie looked at Payton playing on the slide.**

"**I'm sure Payton will love that." Jay knew that Mickie had been spending some time with Payton and Adam over the last few months. Adam felt that Payton needed to be around women a little bit.**

**Mickee." Payton said running up to her.**

"**Hey, baby girl." Mickie said picking her up. She put Payton on her lap. "Are you having a fun day?"**

** "Yes." Payton said quickly. "Snack."**

"**Let me see what daddy packed you as a snack." Jay opened the backpack and got out some goldfish crackers. "There you go angelfish."**

"**So, how did you get talked into babysitting?"**

"**No one else was available." Jay was looking through the backpack when the cell phone fell out and on to the ground. "Damn, Adam is going to kill me for breaking it." He said before could stop himself.**

"**Damn." Payton said suddenly.**

"**Payton, please don't say that." Jay said again trying to get her not to say.**

"**Damn, dada." **

"**No, please don't say that. Your daddy will kill me. Mickie, help me stop her from saying that."**

"**I don't know how." **

"**Please help me."**

"**Alright, let's see if we can talk to her about saying those words."**

"**Okay." Jay wasn't sure what you say to a two year old but he was willing to try. "Payton, you can't say those words. They are not nice to say."**

"**No nice." Payton replied seeming to understand.**

"**That is right. They are not nice words to say. So, please don't say them. Do you understand?"**

"**Jay, I don't' think she knows what understand means." Mickie gave him a look. "Payton, those words are a no no, okay?"**

"**K. No, no." Payton replied.**

"**Good, girl. See Jay, it was easy." **

"**Yeah, let's just hope she understands and doesn't say anything in front of Adam."**

"**I agree but I have to go so, have fun." Mickie quickly away just as Jay saw Adam, John and Randy walk in.**

**Jay got Payton and everything together and walked over to them. He hoped and prayed that Payton didn't say anything in front of Adam.**

"**Did my ladybug have a great day?" Adam said taking Payton from Jay.**

"**Yeah, we went to the zoo, the playground, had lunch, I dropped the cell phone."**

"**Wait, you dropped the cell phone? The one had connects to Payton's GPS."**

"**Yes, I'm sorry. I was getting Payton a snack from the backpack and it fell to the floor. Totally an accident."**

"**Alright, I believe you. Let's go nap, Payton."**

"**No, damn nap." Payton said as they started to walk to the elevator.**

"**What? Did she just say damn?" Adam asked turning to Jay.**

"**Sorry. I said it when I dropped the phone and she just repeated it."**

"**Shit." Payton said next.**

"**Jay, how many bad words did you teach my daughter?"**

"**Just those two."**

"**Run, run now." Adam said as Jay turned and ran to the stairs. "I can't believe him."**

"**Well in all fairness, he probably didn't mean to say them." Randy said as they got into the elevator.**

"**Damn, Adam." Payton said suddenly.**

"**He didn't mean to say them. What about that?" **

"**That I can't explain." Randy stepped quickly out of the elevator and headed to his room which he was sharing with Jay.**

**Adam, John and Payton made their way to their room. Adam knew he would have to talk to Payton about saying those words.**

"**Ladybug, we have to talk about those words." Adam said putting Payton in the chair. "Those words are not good say. You should never say them."**

"**No, no." Payton said.**

"**That's right, they are no no. Do not say them again."**

"**K." Payton got down and headed over to John. He picked her up and put on the bed. Adam got on the other bed and they all were quickly asleep.**

**Please Review!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Thanks to Queenofyourworld for the help with this chapter.

This one was hard to write too and i'm not sure how good it is. But i hope you enjoy it.

A month later, Adam had to meet with a lawyer about his will and some other legal matters. The other guys were at the gym training so, Randy was the one to watch Payton.

"Okay, there is juice in the refrigerator, snacks in the cabinets and stuff for lunch. We have started potty training so, she should tell you when she has to go."

"Potty training?" Randy had no idea about any of it.

"Yes, when she says she has to go, take her and you will see the Dora potty in the bathroom. If she doesn't tell you and she has an accident, just clean her up and it will be fine."

"Okay." Randy was still unsure about the whole potty training thing.

"She has had a little cough but it should be fine. If you have any problems, call me." Adam walked over to Payton who was on the sofa watching Dora. "Be good for Uncle Randy."

"K, daddy."

Once Adam had left, Randy sat on the sofa beside Payton and watched Dora with her. He wished one of the others were there with him. He had only had Payton by himself maybe two times and it wasn't for that long.

"Randy, I'm hungry." Payton said moving closer to him.

"Okay, let's go see what we have." He picked her up and carried into the kitchen. He sat her down in the high chair and looked in the cabinet. "How about some Mac and cheese?"

"Yay!" Payton clapped her hands.

"Okay, Mac and cheese." He took the Gerber graduates entrée and put it in the microwave. Once it was done and cooled, Randy gave it to Payton.

Once she was done, he cleaned her up and headed back to the living room. He put in another DVD for her to watch.

"Uncle Randy, I pottied." Payton said to him.

"What? Oh, no!" Before Randy could do anything Payton started crying. He hadn't meant to raise his voice to her, it just came out. "It's okay, peanut. We will just give you a bath and get you cleaned up. It's no big deal."

He picked her up and carried her upstairs. He noticed she was a little warm. He drew her a bath and cleaned her up. Once he had her dressed again, he felt her forehead and it felt warm.

"Let's take your temperature, peanut." He went into her room and got the thermometer. He placed it in her ear and it beeped a few second later. "101." His eyes grew when he realized how high it was. "101! That's not good. What to do? Oh, call Adam."

He picked Payton up and headed to get the phone. He dialed Adam's cell phone but got voicemail.

"_It's Adam, leave me a message."_

"Adam, please call me. Payton has a temperature of 101. I'm not sure what to do." Randy hung up and thought for a minute. "John. I will call John and see if he knows what to do."

He dialed John's phone and got voicemail too. He left message to call him. He then proceeded to call Jay and Chris and once again got voicemail.

"Where the hell is everyone?" He said loudly. Payton started to cry. "It's okay, peanut. Uncle Randy will fix it." He rubbed her back to calm her down.

He thought of who he could call who had children. He decided to call Paul and Stephanie and see what they said. He finally got Stephanie on phone.

"Okay, Steph, what do I do?" Randy asked still holding Payton who didn't seem to want to calm down.

"Go to the bathroom and to the medicine cabinet." Stephanie instructed him.

"Okay, we're here." Randy said as Payton cried again. "It's okay, peanut." Randy tried to get Payton to calm down.

"Do you see some children's Tylenol?"

"Will it say that on it?"

"Yes." Stephanie replied shocked that Randy wouldn't at least know that.

"Okay, no children's Tylenol."

"What? He has to have Tylenol. All parents have it."

"There is Advil for children."

"That's it. It should be for fever and cold."

"Okay, got it."

"Read the instructions and find the medicine spoon. It should be right there."

"Okay, got the medicine spoon."

"Okay, now, put a tsp in the spoon and give it to Payton."

"Okay, done."

"Okay, that should bring down her fever. Keep a check on it and if it doesn't then, call Adam again. Do not give her anymore until it has been six to eight hours."

"Okay, thanks Stephanie. You were a life saver."

"Not a problem." Stephanie hung up the phone.

Randy looked at Payton who was calming down a little now. He hoped this would bring down her fever.

"Okay, peanut, let's go back down stairs." He carried her back down stairs and sat on the sofa with Payton in his lap.

She laid her head on his chest and coughed a little. He gently rubbed her back which always seemed to calm her down. Once she was asleep, he tried to put her down but she started to cry again.

"It's okay, peanut." He rubbed her back again and laid down with her on his chest still. It wasn't long before she was asleep and he was too.

Adam walked in the house and saw Randy asleep on the sofa with Payton asleep on him. He walked over and woke Randy up.

"Rough day?" Adam asked with a laugh before taking Payton and placing her on the other end.

"I had to give her a bath and then I noticed she was warm. So, I took her temperature and it was 101."

"101? Why did you call me?" Adam asked worried about what was wrong with her.

"I did. It went right to voicemail."

Adam took his phone out and realized that he forgot to turn it on. He felt so stupid.

"I forgot to turn it on."

"Yeah. I called everyone and it went right to voicemail so, I ended up calling Stephanie. She talked me through what to do. I give her some medicine and kept an eye on her temperature."

"Okay, thanks Randy. You were a life saver today. I got what I needed to get done. Thanks for watching her and I'm sorry you couldn't get a hold of me."

"It's alright, but next time, make sure you have your phone turned on. I don't want anything to happen to my peanut."

"I promise and thanks for taking care of her while she was sick."

"Not a problem. I haven't checked her temperature so, you might want to."

"I will and thanks again."

Randy left and it was just Adam and Payton. Adam walked over to his daughter and took her temperature. It was 99.5 which meant it was coming down. He turned on the vaporizer and sat down beside his daughter who was sleeping peacefully. He knew now that he could trust Randy to keep her alone for a more than a few hours. He was once again grateful for his friends who didn't think twice about helping him with her. If he didn't have them, he was certain that he wouldn't be a good dad. And that was the most important thing to him, being the best dad Payton could have.

Please Review. Not sure how good it was, so, review and tell me!!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story.

Not sure how good this chapter is. It was very hard to write and took a few days to get the right idea. Please Review!

Six months later the guys were back on the road once again after a few days home. They still kidded about Randy's interesting day with Payton. Most thought it was funny that he had been with her when she was sick. All guys had a signing that day except for John so, he got the day with Payton.

"Okay, John, everything is in the bag. Here is the cell phone for the GPS."

"It still kills me that you put a GPS tracking system on your daughter." John laughed as he took the phone.

"Do you know how many children are taken everyday? Hundreds. I'm not taking any chances."

"Alright. We are just going shopping." Jay, Chris and Randy stopped what they were doing and looked at John. "What?"

"You are taking her shopping?" Chris asked.

"Yes. She asked me to." John wasn't sure why it was such a shocked that he would take her.

"Just don't buy her any clothes." Jay snickered to him.

"Ha-Ha. Payton, let's go and leave these losers alone." John picked her up and headed out the door.

He buckled her into the car seat and they were soon on their way. He honestly didn't know what made him agree to take her shopping. But the minute she asked and batted her brown eyes at him, he caved as always. So, here he was taking an almost three year old to the mall.

Once they arrived, he put her in the stroller and started into the mall. He was immediately approached by fans. So, he signed some autographs and headed to the Gap. The one store that Payton always wanted to go in.

"Okay, sunshine what do you want to look at first?"

"I want an outfit."

"What's wrong with the one you are wearing?" She was dressed in a Pink T-shirt with Peeps out on it, obviously one Jay had bought her, with a pair of denim shorts and white canvas Keds.

"I want a new dress. Pleeease Uncle John." She said giving him her pouty face.

"Okay, let's get you a dress." John headed over to the sundresses and proceeded to show her some. "What color do you want sunshine?"

"Pink."

"What about this one?" He held up a pink printed tank dress.

"I like it. Shoes too?"

"Shoes too. Let's go get some." They headed over to the shoes and picked out some white sandals to go with the dress. "Okay, I think we have everything. Let's get out of here." By the time they had left, she had three dresses, two new pairs of shorts, three shirts, and three pairs of shoes.

After he paid, they headed to the food court for lunch. He was shocked that he hadn't got any girls fawning over Payton like Chris had when he took her to the park. They sat down in the restaurant that was in the food court.

"Okay, sunshine, what do you want to eat?" John asked as he looked at the menu.

"Hamburger with extra ketchup."

"Okay," He ordered them both hamburgers and fries. "So, where do you want to go when we are done?"

"Can I get a new toy?"

"You can. We will head to toy store after lunch."

They were soon done with lunch and headed to the toy store. By the time, they left the mall, Payton had gotten so much that John had to have help getting the things out to the car. Once everything was in the car, he headed back to the hotel. The guys helped him carry everything in.

"God, John, what all did you buy Payton?" Jay asked looking through it.

"Uncle John bought me everything I wanted." Payton said playing with her new Barbie doll.

"John, you spoil her." Adam said unpacking what they had brought.

"So, everyone does. She is my favorite little sunshine and I like to spoil her."

"Okay, enough, let's head to the arena." Adam picked up Payton and they headed out.

The show started and John and Adam were in a tag team match. John was teaming with Triple H and Adam was teaming with Batista. Randy and Jay were watching Payton while Chris had some things to take care of.

Adam and John headed to the ring while Randy and Jay watched the TV screen. Payton was playing with her Barbie doll. She watched John and Adam leave and then looked at Randy and Jay. They were watching the TV as the match began. Payton watched John and Adam wrestling in the ring. John was getting beat by Batista. Once she saw that Randy and Jay weren't watching her, she headed out to the ring.

Randy and Jay didn't notice she was gone and didn't hear the GPS telling them she was away from them. Payton headed out to the ring unnoticed by the announcers. Adam was on the outside fighting with Triple H while John was in the ring with Batista. Payton climbed into the ring just as Batista put a Batista bomb on John. She went over to him.

"Uncle John, are you okay?" She asked.

"Payton, get out the ring." John said while trying to sell the Batista bomb.

"But are you okay?"

"Yes, now get out of the ring."

Batista stood stunned in the ring watching the three year old asking John if he was okay when the referee finally rang the bell to end the match. He had finally noticed her in the ring.

By that time, Adam had realized she was in the ring and Randy and Jay realized she was away from them. Once the bell rang and the match was over, Adam picked up his daughter and walked toward the back. He was not very happy with Randy and Jay.

"Adam, we are sorry. We were watching the match and turned away for a minute." Jay said trying to explain.

"And you didn't hear the GPS telling you she was gone?"

"No, we didn't hear it. Adam, we are sorry." Randy replied as John was holding Payton.

"Uncle John, are you okay?" Payton asked him.

"Yes, sunshine. It was part of the show." John wasn't sure if Adam had explained about their jobs.

"Payton, come here for a minute." Adam said motioning for his daughter to come. He picked her up and placed her on his lap. "Ladybug, we need to talk about our jobs."

"K."

"In our jobs, we wrestle each other and put moves on each other. The result is a win or loss. All the moves we do in the ring are staged. We can get hurt but most of the time, we aren't. Do you understand?"

"So, Dave didn't' hurt Uncle John?"

"No, baby, he didn't. He was just trying to win the match."

"I don't like you getting hit. You said hitting wasn't the right thing to do."

"Payton, hitting someone outside of the ring is not right but in the ring, it is part of our jobs. But we aren't hurting each other. I don't want you to come down to the ring anymore. Do you understand?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Okay, let me get showered and changed then we will go. Can I trust you Jay to watch her while I do?"

"Yes. You know that."

"Alright. I will be right back." Adam headed to the shower.

Once he was done, they headed to the hotel. John was sharing the room with them this time.

"Uncle John, are you sure you aren't hurt?" Payton asked sitting beside him on the bed.

"Yes, sunshine. I'm not hurt."

"K. I don't want you or daddy hurt. Who would take care of me if something happened to you like mommy?"

"Ladybug, nothing is going to happen to me or Uncle John. If something were to, there is always someone to take care of you."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now, it is bedtime for you. Go get your PJ's on."

She got down from the bed and headed to the bathroom. Once she was ready, John read her a book and they were soon asleep. They looked so cute that Adam left Payton on the bed with John and headed to bed himself. Seeing Payton in the ring tonight was scary. He didn't want her to get hurt. He knew that none of the guys would hurt her on purpose but you never know what might happen in the ring. Now, he knew he had to watch her more closely and make sure that she didn't' come down to the ring.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. You guys are awesome._

_Hope you like this chapter_

* * *

_The following week everyone was home for a few days. Adam had talked to Payton again about going to the ring. He didn't want her to get hurt. They were home and she wanted to bake with her dad. He wasn't the best one to bake but she seemed to enjoy the time they spent together_

"_Daddy, can I mix the batter?" Payton asked standing on a step stool at the island in the center of the kitchen._

"_How about I mix while you pour the chocolate chips in?"_

"_K. Uncle John will be surprise when he sees the cake I made for him." She began to pour the chocolate chips in the batter._

"_Why did you want to make Uncle John cake?" She had begged him to bake with her and make John something but she didn't tell him why._

"_Because he always buys me lots of stuff and is awesome. So, I wanted to make him something to show I love him lots."_

"_What about everyone else?" He asked as he finished mixing the batter._

"_They can have some but it's really for Uncle John. Can I add some Hershey's kisses?"_

"_I guess we can." He got out the candy and helped her unwrapped it. _

_They added the candy and he poured the batter into the pan and set the timer. He was happy to be home for a few days. He had another talk with Krissy's mom about Payton. She was still trying to get him to let Payton stay with her when he was on the road. Penelope had started traveling with them a little more. So, it was easier to have Payton on the road. But Penelope was only there for a two days at a time. He would have hired another nanny but Payton was so attached to Penelope that he didn't want to disturb that._

"_Daddy, are we going to make homemade icing?"_

"_Who makes homemade icing?" He knew that he couldn't make it._

"_Grammy does. She says it's the best way."_

"_Well, daddy can't make icing so, we are using store bought."_

"_Chocolate?" _

_"Yes, Chocolate. You wanted to make Uncle John a chocolate chip cake and chocolate icing goes better."_

"_What else is going on it?"_

"_Ummm, what else do you want to put on it?"_

"_We should decorate it with chocolate kisses on tops and chocolate sprinkles."_

"_You want Uncle John to have a chocolate overdose?"_

"_What's that?"_

"_It means a lot of chocolate. Are you sure about all that chocolate?"_

"_Yes. Uncle John loves chocolate."_

"_Okay. Well, let's let the cake bake and we will watch a movie." He helped her down and they headed to the living room._

_He had just put in The Little Mermaid when the doorbell rang. He was not really surprised to see Jay and Chris._

"_Guys, have nothing better to do?" He stepped aside and let them in._

"_No. There is nothing better than spending time with my angelfish." Jay said walking over to Payton._

"_Uncle Jay!" Payton got up and walked to him._

"_Angelfish, having fun today?" He asked picking her up._

"_Yes. Daddy is helping me bake. Oh, but it was a surprise."_

"_That's okay. We will act surprise." Jay sat down on the sofa with her in his lap and they watched the movie._

"_Bake what?" Chris asked Adam as they sat down also._

"_Payton wanted to bake a cake."_

"_I'm sure it will be good." Chris said. He wasn't sure that Adam baking was a good idea. He knew that Payton loved to bake with her grandma and the divas but he wasn't sure Adam baking was good._

"_I can bake you know."_

"_Okay."_

_A little while later, the timer went off and Adam headed to the kitchen to get the cake from the oven. Payton followed and told Jay and Chris to come too._

"_Okay, ladybug, we have to let it cool and then we can frost the cake." Adam said placing it on the cooling rack. _

"_Did you get all the stuff to decorate?" _

"_Yes but let's double check. Chocolate frosting?" _

_"Check."_

"_Hershey's kisses and sprinkles?"_

"_Check."_

"_What kind of cake are you making?" Chris asked. That was a lot of chocolate for a cake._

"_It's a double chocolate Hershey kisses cake." Payton replied._

"_That's a lot of chocolate, pumpkin head." Chris replied._

"_Uncle John loves chocolate."_

"_You are making it for Uncle John?" Jay put on a sad face to her. "What about us?"_

"_You can have some but Uncle John gets to see it first and get the first piece. You did invite him over right daddy?"_

"_Yes, ladybug. He said he would be over after the gym with Uncle Randy."_

"_Good. Is it cool yet?"_

"_Yes. Okay, let's put Uncle Jay and Uncle Chris to work. Jay, you unwrap the kisses and Chris, you mix the frosting up so, it's easy to spread."_

"_Okay." Both said getting started._

"_What about me? What do I get to do daddy?"_

"_You are going to help frost the cake and decorate it. Did you want to write something on the cake?"_

"_Yes. I love you lots Uncle John."_

"_Okay, we will write, I love you lots Uncle John."_

"_Yay!" Payton clapped her hands as the others finished what they were doing._

_Once everything was ready, Adam helped Payton frost the cake and decorate it like she wanted. Just as they were finished, the doorbell rang. Adam knew it was John and Randy._

"_Glad you guys came by." Adam said opening the door._

"_Well, you asked me to come so, here I am." John said walking into the living room._

"_I asked you to come because Payton has something for you. Payton, Uncle John and Uncle Randy are here."_

"_Uncle John I made this for you because I love you lots" Payton said carrying the cake. She just got a few steps when the cake slipped off the plate and onto the floor. "Daddy, my cake." She started to cry._

"_Oh, sunshine, it's okay." John said walking over to her. He sat down beside her on the floor and pulled her into his lap. _

"_But I made it for you." She said between cries. "Now it's ruined."_

"_No, it isn't." Adam said getting the cake off the floor and back into the kitchen. _

_Jay cleaned up the mess while the others went in the kitchen. Adam cut the remainder of the cake for everyone to have a piece. He knew the guys would say it was good no matter how it tasted. John had calmed Payton down and they were all ready to eat the cake._

"_Okay, let's try Miss Payton's cake." Jay said taking a bite. "It's good, angelfish."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, sunshine. You did a great job."_

"_Thank you." She smiled at them as they ate the cake._

_Once they were done, Adam made Payton take a nap while they cleaned up. He wanted to know how they really liked the cake._

"_So, guys, how did you really like the cake?" Adam asked._

"_I thought it was good although very sweet." Chris said. "But it did taste a little like pine cleaner."_

"_I like it. What could be better than all that chocolate?" Jay added. "And I didn't taste pine cleaner."_

"_Randy, John. How did you like it?"_

"_I thought it was good. I love the kisses and chocolate chips."_

"_It was good but did have that pine cleaner taste."_

"_You guys are great for eating it and telling her it was good."_

"_Adam, you know we would never hurt her in anyway." John said as they headed to the living room._

_They all sat down and watched the move. Adam knew he couldn't ask for better friends. What other friends would eat cake that a three year old dropped on the floor. _

_Please Review!_


	13. Chapter 13

Adam sat in the locker room while his daughter slept on the couch. She hadn't felt good the last few days. She had a fever and sore throat. Over the last few months, she had had a lot of them. Adam's match was coming up and he was waiting for one of the others to come and watch her. He hoped it was nothing serious and she would be better soon.

"What a match." Randy said coming in. "Batista kicked my butt."

"Yeah, yeah. Shower so you can watch my ladybug." Adam said to him.

"Wow, you're bossy. Give me a few." Randy headed to the shower. This was one of the few times that he was alone with Payton without Adam or one of the others. Randy came out a little while later. "All done, go."

"Thanks man." Adam kissed Payton on the head and headed out. He knew he had to focus on his match and he knew that Randy would take care of Payton.

Randy looked at Payton who was sleeping peacefully and then turned his attention to the TV. Payton woke up and sat up. She noticed it was just her and Randy in the locker room.

"Uncle Randy, I don't feel well." She said getting up and moving to sit in his lap.

"What's wrong, peanut?" Randy asked hugging her.

"My throat hurt and my ears too."

"Are you running a fever?" He took out the thermometer and took her temperature. He was shocked when he read it was 103. "Okay, that is high. I think we need to take you to the doctor."

Randy knew that Adam's match was no where near being done. He called Chris and told him where he was taking her and told him to tell Adam. Randy got Payton's things together and headed to his car. They soon arrived at the ER.

"May I help you?" The nurse behind the desk asked.

"Yes, she needs to be seen by a doctor. Her temp is 103 and she has a sore throat and ear ache."

"Okay, if you will fill this out, we will get to your daughter as soon as we can."

Randy didn't correct her. He filled out the paperwork based on the emergency card Adam kept in her bag for just a case. All the guys thought Adam was too overprotective of Payton. He had a GPS system in her shoes, he had her entire medical and family history written on a card as well as her pediatrician and all emergency contact numbers. He rarely let Payton out of his sight.

Randy handed the paperwork back to the nurse and sat down. It wasn't long before Payton was called back.

"Well, Payton, let's see what we have." The doctor said checking her ears and her throat. "Okay, your throat is very red and swollen. Has she had a lot of sore throats lately?"

"She has had a few over the last year." Randy remembered all the times Payton was sick.

"Okay, I think it's time to talk tonsillectomy."

"What?"

"Taking her tonsils out."

"You want to do surgery on her?"

"It is a common procedure. She will be put under general anesthesia. Then I will perform a dissection and snare method. She will remain in the hospital for a few days and then go home."

"I think you need to talk to her father about this."

"You're not her father?" The doctor was shocked because everything was signed to treat her. "We usually have a parent to sign consent form."

"I have this that allows me to sign consent forms for her but something like this, you should talk to her father." Randy handed him the paper that Adam had signed giving all the guys the okay to sign for things like this.

"Okay, can you get him here?"

"He should be on his way." Randy said just as Adam came in.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Adam asked Randy and then looked at the doctor.

"Mr. Copeland, I'm Doctor Gary Phillips. I was just telling your friend that I think it is necessary to do surgery on Payton."

"What type of surgery?"

"A tonsillectomy. I think we should remove her tonsils."

"Okay, if you think that is the best treatment."

"I do. I understand she has had a lot of sore throats over the last year. She has had antibiotics six times. So, I think it is time to do the surgery."

"Okay. When do you want to do this?"

"I will give you a referral for Tampa and set up an appointment." The doctor left to do that.

"Sorry, I was late, ladybug."

"That's okay, Uncle Randy was the best."

The doctor came back and gave the referral to Adam. He, Payton and Randy headed back to the hotel. Adam called Vince on the way and told him that Payton had to have surgery. Vince agreed to have him have a kayfabe injury so, he could spend the time with her. Adam was scared about the surgery. He knew the guys all thought he was crazy for being so overprotective of her but Payton was his baby and his only link to Krissy left. He couldn't take it if something happened to her.

Once they got back to Tampa, the doctor scheduled the surgery. Adam had to make sure that Payton didn't eat or drink anything the night before. It was hard to do that with a three year old but he made her deal, if she would do what he asked, he would get her a special surprise after. She managed also to convince the guys to come to the hospital with her.

"I don't want surgery." She said as she was in her hospital room.

"You have to have it baby. It will stop all your sore throats." Adam said sitting by her. "Plus when you get out of here, you can have all the popsicles you want."

"Really?" She asked excitedly. "I love popsicles. Can everyone have one too?"

"They can." He laughed just as the guys came in.

"There my little sunshine." John said walking over the bed. "I have something special for you." He handed her a huge bag.

"What is it?"

"Open, silly."

"It's awesome." She replied hugging the big stuff dog that was bigger than she was.

"I figured you would like it."

"You spoil her." Adam said just as the nurse came to take her surgery.

The surgery didn't last long and Payton was soon back in the room asleep. The doctor said everything went normal and he saw no complications.

"It's good that everything went well." Randy said as they all sat in the room watching her sleep.

"It is. I was worried about things."

"Adam, you worry too much. Payton is a healthy three year old. She is going to stay that way." Jay said to him.

"I can't help that I worry. She is my only baby."

"Adam, you have to give her some space. Kids need to be kids. Scrape their knees, get dirty, fall down. That is part of being a kid." Chris said.

"I know that but she was so early and I was worried I would lose her too. Now, all I want is to protect her from everything." He got up and kissed her on the head.

"She will grow up and she will get hurt. You can't stop that. You have to deal with it."

"Yeah."

"Daddy." Payton said very hoarsely from the surgery.

"Hey, baby. You did so well."

"Can I have my surprise?"

"When we get home." He kissed her again and she fell back to sleep.

He was very relieved she was okay. She was his world and he would do anything to keep her safe, happy and healthy.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Payton came home a few days after surgery. Adam had convinced Krissy's mom to not come stay with them. He just couldn't deal with her second guessing him about Payton and he told her so. She was not happy and walked out angrily. Adam was close to cutting off contact with her for a while. He didn't want to but she was making things so hard.

"Adam, you really would cut Krissy's mom out of Payton's life?" John asked. He had been roped in by Payton to stay with them until she was feeling better or he had to go on the road which was a few days after she came home and when he had days off, he promised to come back and stay with her. She had him wrapped around her finger and knew he would do anything for her. They had been home for almost two weeks.

"Yes. Paula has made everything harder than it has to be. Since Payton was born, she has tried to take over. I know she misses Krissy and having a daughter but Payton is not her daughter. She can't be her mother. Payton had a wonderful mother and no one can take her place."

"Adam, I don't think she wants to take her place. She wants to be a grandmother."

"No, she doesn't. A grandmother spends time on the weekends and holidays. She gets to spoil. A grandmother doesn't try to be a child's mother. I'm going to cut off contact for a few weeks. If things get better, then we will revisit it."

"Okay." John knew that Adam wasn't going to change his mind and he understood. He knew that Paula had made things difficult and he knew what it was doing to Adam and Payton. "So, what big surprise did you get Miss Payton?"

"I got her a playhouse for the backyard. She has wanted one for a while and I told her not until Christmas. So, I got her one and it will be delivered tomorrow."

"Did you get her furniture for it too?"

"Yes. It has everything and it's big enough for us to play in it with her without being small. It is about the size of a small building. The playhouse is like a real house. It has a kitchen, living room, dining room, bedroom and bathroom with furniture in each room. I had it especially designed for her."

"Wow. I'm sure she will love that." John knew something like that had to be expensive and time consuming to plan. But he knew that Adam would do anything to make Payton happy.

"I know she will and it even has a name. Sunshine Manor. That is what Payton said she was going to name her playhouse when she got it for Christmas."

"She is so cute." John said just as Payton came downstairs. He knew she named it that because that was his nickname for her.

"Daddy, my throat hurts." She said walking over to John.

"You said daddy. I'm your dad not rapper boy here." Adam replied kidding her and John.

"I know you're my daddy, silly. Can I have a popsicle?"

"Yes." Adam walked into the kitchen and got one for her. He walked back into the kitchen and she was on the sofa with John. She had put in The Care Bear Movie. "Here you go ladybug."

"Thank you daddy." She took the open Popsicle. This was the best part of having surgery. Spending time with the guys and having all the popsicles she wanted.

"You're welcome, baby." He sat down beside her on the other side. He had one more week before they would go back on the road. Vince had him written out with a shoulder injury for three weeks.

"Is everyone else coming today?"

"No, baby, they are coming tomorrow for your surprise."

"I'm so excited."

"I know baby."

They finished watching the movie and had dinner. Soon, it was Payton's bedtime. She was so excited about her surprise.

The next day came and Adam had John and Randy take Payton to a movie so, the playhouse people could deliver the playhouse. Once the playhouse was set up and all the furniture was in, Jay, Adam and Chris started too decorated a little bit. They added dishes and tons of other house stuff.

"Okay, Randy just called and they are on their way." Adam said getting things ready.

Randy and John arrived with Payton and brought her into the house. They knew the surprise was out back. They walked through the kitchen and to the back yard.

"Oh my gosh!" Payton yelled with excitement running right to the playhouse. "Is all this mine?"

"Yes, baby, this is your surprise." Adam replied to her.

"Thank you daddy. I love it and I love you." She hugged him tightly before heading back into the playhouse. "It has the name I wanted and furniture. It's perfect. I'm such a grown up now."

"Yes, baby, you are." Adam smiled as he watched her play in the playhouse.

"Hello, everyone come inside and let's have a party." She said to them.

Everyone headed into the playhouse to play with her. It wasn't long before she had a tea party set up and all the guys were drinking tea and having scones. It was still funny to Adam that these two hundred plus guys were playing tea party with a three year old and enjoying it.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are awesome.

This chapter was a little hard to do so, I apologize if it sucks. It's not my best work.

* * *

Everyone was back on the road a few weeks later. Payton was doing very well after surgery. They were in Los Angeles for a show staying at the same hotel where Krissy's accident was.

"Come along, Ladybug. Let's go to catering and get some lunch." Adam said as they were walking through the hallway of the arena. Most all of the superstars were in the hallway or in their locker room with the door open.

"Can I get chocolate cake?" Payton asked carrying JJ, her favorite teddy that was a gift from John.

"After you have some lunch." 

"But I want chocolate cake for lunch."

"No, you have a sandwich and chips then you can have some cake."

"But I want cake now."

"No."

"I WANT CAKE NOW!"

"I said no Payton Rose. You eat a normal lunch then you can have cake."

She stopped walking and looked at her dad. She dropped to the ground and started screaming. He stopped and turned around.

"Payton, stop this." He said firmly without raising his voice.

She started kicking and screaming. "I WANT CAKE NOW! I WANT CAKE NOW!"

Everyone came out of their locker rooms and looked as she pitched her temper tantrum.

"I WANT CAKE NOW DADDY! I WANT CAKE!" She screamed over and over again.

"Payton Rose Copeland. I said after lunch you could have cake not before then."

"BUT I WANT IT NOW! I WANT CAKE!"

"Adam, just give her cake." John said coming up behind Adam.

"I'm not giving her cake. If she continues to throw this tantrum, she will not get cake at all. I'm not going to reward her for this."

"I WANT CAKE!" Payton screamed again.

"Adam, are you going to let her continue?" Jay asked. He hated seeing his little angelfish crying.

"Fine. Payton Rose Copeland, get off the floor now or you will have no cake for a week."

Payton stopped screaming and kicking and looked at her dad. She slowly got up off the floor.

"Are you serious daddy?" She said with tears still coming down.

"Yes, you know you don't get rewarded for throwing temper tantrum." Adam replied as she walked toward them. She went right to John who picked her up.

"I'm sorry, daddy." Payton said placing her head on John's shoulder.

"It's okay but you have to have lunch first." 

"Mr. Copeland, Mr. McMahon wants to talk to you." An assistant said.

"Thank you. John, take her to catering and get her some lunch." Adam said walking toward the office. 

"Not a problem." John and Payton headed to catering. He put her lunch on a tray and they sat down at the table.

"Uncle John, can I have some chocolate cake?" She knew he would give her some. He always gave in to her.

"Once you have eaten lunch."

"But I want some."

"Okay, sunshine, here is my deal. You take three bites of your turkey sandwich and I will let you have some cake. Deal?"

"Deal." Payton smiled as she took a few bites of the sandwich. "All done."

"Alright, here is your cake." He handed her a piece of cake just as Randy sat down beside her.

"I thought Adam said no cake." Randy said taking a bite of Payton's sandwich.

"She had some lunch. But do you want to finish her lunch so Adam won't get mad?"

"I will." Randy finished her lunch for her as she enjoyed her cake.

They had just finished up when Adam walked up. He saw that Payton had chocolate all over her mouth. 

"Ladybug, you have chocolate all over your mouth." Adam said taking a napkin and wiping the chocolate off. "Let's go to the locker room ladybug."

He laughed as they headed there. He knew Payton played John like a fiddle to get some cake. 

"So, John, what did Payton say to get you to give her cake?" Adam asked when they got the locker room.

"She just asked me for some so, I made her a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"If she would eat a few bites of her sandwich, I would give her some cake."

"You bargained with a three year old?" Jay said coming into the conversation.

"Yes."

"You are so whipped by her. You would get her whatever she wanted." Chris said to him.

"Yeah, so. She is my little sunshine and I can spoil her if I want to." John said as Payton came over and sat in his lap while holding her teddy.

"Uncle John, can I stay with you tonight?"

"I am rooming with you and your dad." John replied.

"Yay! We can play dolls, tea party and watch movies." She continued to name everything they could play. 

"Okay, Sunshine, we will play as much as we have time for." John laughed and hugged her. 

She spent time in the locker room as everyone had their matches. By the time, they were done, Payton was asleep on the sofa in the room. Adam picked her up and they headed to the hotel. Once she was down, he left her with John and headed to the stairwell. He looked at the place where Krissy had her fall. Every time they came to this hotel, he would come to the stairwell. He hated that his daughter was without her mother and every time he saw Matt that was what he thought about.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

A few days later Adam had to leave Payton with Chris while he met with Vince and Stephanie. John and Randy had a signing and Jay had a meeting also. Chris and Payton were in the locker room playing dolls when Maria came in to talk to Chris.

"Maria." Payton said running to her.

"Hey, Miss Payton." Maria said hugging her. "Chris, I need to talk to you."

"Sure. Payton, I will be right back." Chris said walking with Maria over the other side of the room.

As they talked Payton heard a cat meowing outside the door of the locker room. She followed the sound down the hall into another room. She saw the cat sitting on the floor.

"Hey, kitty." She said walking over to it. She picked up the small black cat and headed back to the locker room.

"Hey, Payton." Matt said walking up to her.

"Hello." Payton said to him. She knew he worked with her dad and most of the people who worked with her dad were great. She wasn't afraid of any of them.

"Do you want me to help you get some food for the cat?"

"Okay." Payton followed Matt down the hall.

Matt got some food from catering and they sat down at a table. He was glad that this was his chance to talk to her. He wanted to make it clear to her that her father was the one who caused her mom's accident.

"So, Payton, has your dad told you about your mom?" Matt knew he didn't really have time to sugarcoat anything because everyone would be looking for her.

"My daddy said mommy went heaven when I was just a baby. She wanted to stay but God wanted her with him." Payton said petting the cat as it ate.

"Did he tell you what happen?"

"Just that she fell."

"She didn't fall, Payton. Your daddy pushed her down the stairs."

"My daddy wouldn't do that. He loves her."

"He might love her but he got jealous she was going to leave him and then he pushed her." Matt wanted Payton to hate Adam. It was hard seeing her all the time. He hoped this would make Payton chose to stay with Krissy's mom instead of coming on the road. Because all Matt thought about was that Payton should be his daughter and Krissy should be alive and with him.

"She wasn't going to leave. She loved my daddy." Payton was confused by what he was saying. Everyone always told her how much her mom loved her dad and that they were so happy.

"No, little one. She was going to leave him because he was mean to her. He caused her accident which killed her. So, your dad is a killer."

"No, you are lying!" Payton started to cry as he said that. "My daddy is not mean! He is the best daddy."

"If he is your dad. Your mom wasn't exactly faithful to him. Maybe there is a reason you are so close to John. He is probably your dad." Matt knew it wasn't true but he wanted Payton to want to leave and not be on road.

"My daddy is my daddy!" Payton yelled through her tears.

"Is there a problem here?" Glen (Kane) asked Matt walking up. "Matt, you aren't supposed to be near her."

"I was just leaving." Matt got up and headed out hoping he had accomplished what he wanted.

"Payton, why don't I take you back?" Glen asked her.

"Okay." She said softly. She picked up the cat and got out of the chair.

Glen picked her up and carried her back toward the locker room. He went inside to find Chris, Maria, Jay and Adam.

"Payton, do not scare me like that again." Adam said taking his daughter. He then saw she was upset. "What happen, ladybug?"

"I found her with Matt Hardy." Glen replied. "He was talking to her."

"What did Matt say to you?" Adam asked as he held her and the cat.

"He said you killed mommy." She said between tears.

"Baby, that is not true." Adam couldn't believe that Matt would say that to a three year old. "Mommy fell when Matt pushed her."

"He also said you weren't my daddy."

"Baby, I am your daddy." Adam was furious that Matt would say that. "Come on, ladybug, let's get out of here."

He got her things and headed out. He was furious with Matt but right now, he needed to take care of Payton. He drove back to the hotel and went to their room.

"Okay, ladybug, we need to talk about what Matt said." Adam said sitting her down on the bed. She was still holding the little kitten. "I'm sorry he said that to you."

"You are my daddy right? Uncle John is just my Uncle." Payton asked. Her tears had finally stopped.

"Baby, I am your daddy. Uncle John is just your Uncle. Matt was lying when he told you that." Adam couldn't believe that Matt would do this. Why did he want to hurt Payton?

"Matt caused mommy's accident?"

"Yes. He pushed mommy and that caused the accident. Payton, I want you to stay away from Matt. He is dangerous."

"Okay." She said softly. "Can I keep the kitty?"

"Yes, you can." Adam smiled at her. He would have a talk with Matt about things and it was not one Matt would like.

Adam called John to see if he was on his way back. He said yes and Adam asked him to watch Payton.

"Adam, what is going on?" John asked coming in. Payton was taking a nap with the kitten.

"Matt somehow got Payton. He took her to catering and told her that I killed Krissy and that I wasn't her father, you probably were." Adam said to him.

"Adam, you know I was not with Krissy. You are Payton's father."

"I know that. I have never doubted Payton was mine. I just can't believe Matt would say that to her."

"I know. I thought he had more sense than that. Why would he do that to a three year old?"

"I don't know. But I am going to see him now. So, watch my ladybug and keep her safe."

"How did Matt get Payton?"

"Chris was talking to Maria and Payton heard a cat meowing outside the door. She followed it and found the cat. Matt saw her walking back and asked if she wanted some food for the cat. I never told her to stay away from him because she was always with one of us. She thought he was okay because I told her all the superstars were friends and would take care of her."

"Adam, it's not your fault. Matt knew to stay away from her."

"He should have. Anyway, I am going to see him now and believe me, he is not going to be happy about it. Just watch Payton."

"I will."

John watched as Adam headed to see Matt. He knew it was going to be bad so, he called Jay and Randy told them. They said they would go to Matt's and hopefully stop everything. John knew if they didn't, it would not be good for Matt or Adam.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Adam headed to Matt's room which was a few floors below his. He was going to make sure that Matt knew to say away from Payton. He still was shocked that Matt would say those things to a three year old. He arrived at Matt's door and knocked.

"Adam, I figured you would be by." Matt said standing at the door.

"Why would you say those things to my daughter? Have you no heart? It bad enough you took her mother but do you have to make her cry."

"I thought your daughter had a right to know that you were the cause of her mother's death."

"I didn't cause it, you did. I am going to say this once again. Stay away from my daughter. If you come near her again, I will do more than talk. I will hurt you."

"See this is why you caused Krissy's accident. You are a violent person. What would happen if you were violent to your daughter?"

"I would never hurt my daughter." Adam was trying hard to control his temper. He hated Matt and he wanted nothing more than to rip him apart. But he wouldn't do that and take the chance Payton would be taken away.

"Oh if you got angry enough, I'm sure you would."

Adam didn't say anything, he just punched Matt right in the jaw. Matt stumble back before coming at him. Just as they were punching each other, Randy and Jay came in.

"Matt, Adam, stop this." Randy said as he and Jay pulled them apart. He held Adam back while Jay held Matt back.

"He said I would hurt Payton. I would never hurt my daughter."

"Matt, stay away from Adam and Payton." Jay said looking at Adam. "Adam, you should go back to your room. Payton is probably wondering where you are."

"I need to clean up first." Adam said.

"You can use my room." Randy replied. The two left and headed that way leaving Jay with Matt.

"Matt, what the hell is wrong with you? Why would you say those things to a child? An innocent child who believes her dad is the center of her world."

"I want Payton to hate Adam and leave. I can't take seeing her everyday. She is a reminder that Krissy should have been with me and Payton should have been my daughter, not his."

"Matt, I don't think there is anything you could do or say to make Payton hate her dad. He is the most important person in her life. You need to move on from the thought that Krissy was ever yours. She wasn't." Jay sat down on the bed. "You and she had a one night stand that resulted in pregnancy. Then she lost that baby and that was all for your relationship. Krissy was never yours and she probably wouldn't have been even if Adam hadn't came into the picture. You were never her type. She dated Randy for a while then you and she hooked up at one time. That was all it was. A one night stand, get over it and move on."

Jay left Matt there and headed to his room that he and Chris shared. He hoped that he got through to Matt. He, like everyone, couldn't believe Matt would say that.

"Uncle John, how do I keep Sammi from scratching me?" Payton asked as they were sitting on the bed watching a movie. Payton was dangling a string in front of Sammi.

"You have to get her declawed." John replied.

"Declawed?" Payton didn't understand what it meant.

"It means the doctor takes her nails away while she is sleeping. It doesn't hurt her because she is asleep."

"Oh, can we call my doctor and get her an appointment?"

"Sunshine." John laughed. "Sammi has to see a special doctor. One that only see animals."

"Oh. How does she potty? Does she use the potty?"

"I guess she can if you train her too but usually cats used the litter box."

"I can potty train her? Like daddy did with me?" Payton said with excitement in her voice.

"I'm certain you can potty train her."

"Cool!"

"Anything else you want to ask me?"

"Where are Sammi's parents?"

"I don't know. I guess they abandoned her."

"How did they do that?"

"I guess Sammi's parents' owners didn't watch Sammi and she was left at the arena somehow." John honestly had no way to explain. He just hoped that Payton believed him.

"Oh, that makes sense." Payton smiled. "Does Sammi like her name?"

"I'm sure Sammi would love any name you picked out."

"She loves me, huh?"

"She does." John picked up the cat. "Sammi do you loved Payton?" The cat meowed when he asked. "See, that was a yes."

"You're silly." Payton laughed. "Does Sammi always purr when she is happy?"

"Most kitties do purr when they are happy."

"Cool." Payton started playing with Sammi again just as Adam and Randy came. "Uncle Randy, look at my kitty."

"Wow, she is a pretty kitty." Randy petted the cat just as Jay and Chris walked in too.

"I heard someone got a kitty." Jay said walking over to Payton. He petted the cat's fur.

"I did. This is Sammi."

"Sammi. Now, where did you come up with that name?"

"I just picked it."

"Well, I think it is the perfect name."

"Well, now that everyone has met the kitty. What happen with Matt?" Chris asked. He had just got pieces from Jay.

"I told him to stay away from me and my daughter. If he didn't, the next meeting we have won't be just talking." Adam replied.

"I think he will stay away." Jay replied. "I told him that Krissy was never his and she probably would have never been his."

"That is true. Matt was never Krissy's type." Chris said. "They only hooked up at that party because Randy here broke her heart."

"I never meant to break her heart. We just realized that we were better off as friends. But I did love her and I always will. Adam knew that when Krissy was alive and he knows that now. I agree with Jay thought. Krissy would have never had more with Matt."

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's table this conversation and take little sunshine here out for dinner." John said.

"Yay! Can Sammi come?"

"I don't think the restaurant allows cats, ladybug."

"Oh, but she will lonely." Payton pouted.

"Baby, we will only be gone for a little while. We will leave her some food and water."

"Can we leave the bathroom door open so, she can potty?"

"Baby, we don't have a litter box."

"She can use the potty. Uncle John said she will once she is trained."

Everyone turned to John who was standing at the door.

"What? You can train a cat to use the potty."

"Okay, we will leave the door open and if Sammi wants too, she can use the potty." Adam said with a laugh.

Everyone headed out for the restaurant. Adam was glad that Payton didn't have any damage done from Matt's talk. He would watch her more carefully now and he would make sure everyone else knew to also especially Chris. He was starting to wonder if he needed a babysitter to baby-sit both Chris and Payton because it seemed that every time she was with Chris, she got into trouble.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

A few days later, Adam had a signing and some other things to do so, Randy and John took Payton for the day. They were the two he trusted most with her. She never really got into trouble with them like she did with Chris and Jay. John and Randy took her to Toys "R" Us to look at some toys she might want for Christmas.

"Can I get a new Barbie?" Payton asked as they were in the Barbie section.

"I guess you can. What type of Barbie do you want?" John asked her.

"This one." She said handing it to Randy. "It's I can be a doctor right?"

"It's actually I can be a newborn baby doctor but yes, a doctor." Randy replied putting it the buggy.

"Can I have this one too?" She pointed to another doctor Barbie.

"This one is be a zoo doctor." John said putting into the buggy.

"Cool. What about that one?"

"This one is I can be a vet doctor."

"Can I have them all?"

"Yes, you can." John said to her.

"Can I have some clothes for Barbie too?"

"Yes." Randy said as she picked out some. "Do you need anything else for your Barbie or her house?"

"No, Barbie has everything already. Can I have some play food to play dolls with?"

"Yes."

They headed over to the doll aisle where the play food and kitchens were. By the time they were done there, she had three different play food sets. They then headed to the action figures. The guys wanted to check out their own actions figures.

"That's daddy. My daddy is an action figure?" Payton said picking up one.

"Yes. And here is Uncle Randy, Uncle Chris and me." John said picking them up.

"Cool. Can I have them all?"

"Yes, of course." John put them in the buggy.

"And you can't forget a ring." Randy said picking up the Wrestlemania Entrance and stunt stage set. "And you need a WWE championship belt."

"Cool now I'm like daddy and you guys. The Champ is here." She giggled. "Now, you guys can play in Barbie's house too."

They finished shopping at Toys "R" Us. By the time they left, Payton also had some video games for the WII, some DVD's and doll stuff.

"I'm hungry." Payton said. "Can we go to McDonald's?"

"Yes, we can."

They headed to the car and then to McDonald's. After lunch, they headed to the mall to shop for some clothes that Payton wanted. She got three dresses, two pairs of jeans, two shirts, a pair of pajamas and two pairs of shoes. After the mall, they headed to the ice cream place for dessert.

"Can I have a hot fudge sundae with chocolate ice cream, chocolate sprinkles and whipped cream?" Payton asked once they were there.

"Yes, peanut." Randy said as they ordered.

They sat down and ate the ice cream. Payton ate her entire sundae and a bit of John and Randy's. Once they were done, they headed out and back to John's. John and Randy took everything inside and started a movie for Payton.

"I don't feel well Uncle John." Payton said getting into his lap.

"What hurts?" He asked.

"My tummy hurts." She laid her head on his chest.

"It will be okay, sunshine." He rubbed her back hoping it would help. Randy got out his lap top and goggled on how to help with a tummy ache. He remembered when Payton was sick last time and he could get no one so, he always made sure he had his laptop when he was with her.

"Okay, we need a heating pad to put on her tummy." Randy said just as Payton got sick and threw up all over John. "Okay, let's get her and you cleaned up first."

John headed upstairs to get cleaned up while Randy got Payton cleaned up. After her bath, Randy got her into her pajamas and took her downstairs.

"Here is you go peanut." He lied her down on the sofa and put the heating pad on her tummy to help with the pain. He got her some water and started rubbing her back like she liked. She was soon asleep.

"She okay now?" John asked sitting down beside her. She was lying in the middle with Randy sitting on one side and John on the other.

"Yeah. She needs to rest and get plenty of fluids according to the internet." Randy said to him as they started the movie.

Soon they were all asleep while the movie played. It wasn't until Adam knocked on the door did they wake up.

"Adam, hey." John said letting him in.

"How was my baby?" Adam walked in and saw her sleeping on the sofa.

"She has a tummy ache." John replied.

"What did you feed her?"

"Oh, McDonalds happy meal, hot fudge sundae with chocolate ice cream and chocolate sprinkles. She had some of my caramel sundae and some of Randy's banana slit. She had some jelly beans while we were in Toys "R"Us and we had breakfast this morning."

"Okay, never give her that much sweet stuff." Adam said shaking his head. "What else did you buy her?"

"Oh, just what is over there." John pointed to where they had all the stuff.

"John, there are about fifty bags there."

"Well, there was tons of stuff she wanted at Toys "R" Us."

"You spoil her." Adam laughed. He walked over and started getting the stuff. "You guys could help."

John helped Adam carry all the bags to the car while Randy and Payton were sleeping. Once everything was in the car, Adam headed back in to get Payton.

"Baby, it's time to go." Adam said waking her.

"Daddy, I don't feel good."

"I know, ladybug." He picked her up and headed to the car. "Thanks for watching her even though you spoiled her and let her eat way too many sweets."

"You're welcome and you know anytime." John said headed back inside.

"Payton is a handful." Randy said as they sat there.

"She is that sometimes." John laughed.

"Who would have thought we would baby-sit a three year old and who would think that Adam would have a three year old."

"It does seem weird sometimes but he really is a great dad. I just hated what Matt is doing. He should just leave them alone."

"Matt just thinks Payton should have been his. But I'm like Adam, if he doesn't stay away from her, he will regret it."

"I agree with you there. We have to make sure that Matt stays away from her."

Both were in agreement with Adam as was Jay and Chris. They knew that Matt was trying to make Payton leave now but they weren't going to let that happen. They would protect Payton and make sure Matt stayed away.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

A few weeks later, the group was in Miami for RAW. Everyone headed out to eat after the show. Adam and the others invited Shawn, Triple H, Batista, Mark and Glen to come too.

"Daddy, what does gay mean?" Payton asked as they were eating. Everyone nearly choked on their food when Payton asked.

"Ladybug, where did you hear that?" Adam asked giving Chris and Jay an evil look. He knew they were the two who usually said things they shouldn't around her.

"It wasn't us." Chris said to him.

"We were talking about families in playgroup the other day and Sarah said she has two daddies. Mikey said it was because her daddies were gay. So, what does that mean?"

"It is where two people of the same gender love each."

"What's gender mean?"

"It's means male or female."

"Oh. I don't understand."

"Baby, gay is where two males or two females love each other."

"Oh. So, that's why it's two daddies or two mommies?"

"Yes. Most children have a mommy and daddy. But with a gay couple, it's two daddies or two mommies."

"So, you don't need a mommy and daddy to have a baby?"

"Yes, you do need a mommy and daddy."

"Then how does Sarah have two daddies if you need a mommy and daddy to have a baby?"

Adam looked at everyone else who had starting eating again while listening to Adam explain this to his daughter. He hoped someone would help him out.

"Does anyone else want to take that question?" Adam asked.

"Payton, at one time, Sarah had to have a mommy." Shawn started.

"But I've never seen her mommy and she only talks about her daddies. Did her mommy die like mine?"

"I don't know baby. I guess we will have to ask Sarah's daddy or daddies."

"Okay. Can I have ice cream?"

"Yes." Adam laughed. Payton was just like Krissy changing from one thing to the other without missing a beat.

Once dinner was over, Adam took Payton to the hotel and put her to bed. He had gotten a two bedroom suite this time. Once she was asleep, he headed out to the living room where the guys were.

"Did you get her to asleep?" John asked when he came back.

"Yes. I have to have a talk with Alex about Sarah's mother. Payton is not going to stop asking me."

"Did you know Alex was gay?"

"Yes, of course. He doesn't hide it. I just never thought she would ask about it until later."

"I think you did a great job of explaining it." Randy said.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure about how to explain it to her. I knew I would have to because she goes to Sarah's for play dates but I didn't think she would ask yet."

"She is a little handful Adam." Dave said to him.

"I know and she gets more so as time goes on. Thanks to these guys spoiling her."

"Like you don't spoil her." John said defensively.

"I do spoil her because she is my baby. But you guys, every time you take her somewhere, she comes back with ten or more bags. I had to make another room just to keep it all. Her playroom is overflowing with toys as is her playhouse. She has her closet, an armoire and one of the guest rooms closet full of clothes. I will have to get her her own house eventually."

"I though she had her own house in your backyard." Jay joked knowing the size of Payton's playhouse.

"Ha ha, very funny. If we want to watch an action film, I suggest we do it now before my little ladybug wakes up."

Jay put a movie and they watched it. After it was over, the guys went back to their room. This was the one time Adam was not sharing with anyone but Payton. Just as the guys left, Adam heard Payton scream and headed into the room. He went to the bed and hugged her to calm her down.

"Daddy, I had a nightmare."

"It's okay, baby. It was just a nightmare." Adam rubbed her back to calm her down. It was the one thing that always worked. "Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

"I was alone in a room and I couldn't find you or anyone. Daddy, you won't leave me like mommy, right?"

"Baby, I would never leave you. You are my little ladybug. My one and only girl."

"I love you daddy." Payton hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, ladybug." He hugged her back. "Do you want me to read you a story?"

"Goodnight Moon."

"Okay, Goodnight Moon." He got out the book which was her favorite and read it to her and she was soon back to sleep.

Once she was, he headed into his room and laid down and watched some TV. Payton's nightmares had started not long after her talk with Matt. Adam realized what was said had caused Payton to worry some. Her pediatrician suggested that Payton see a child psychologist. Adam wasn't sure if that was a good thing but he took her advice and Payton had started seeing one. He was also having session together with her. The psychologist thought it was a good idea so, they could deal with Krissy and Payton's nightmares.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome. I appreciate you staying faithful to this story.

* * *

"Adam, you look like you haven't slept in days." John said when he entered the locker room.

"I haven't." Adam sighed. "Payton is having nightmares. She will sleep for maybe two hours then have a nightmare and it takes an hour or so to get her calm again. Then two hours later, she will have another one."

"What is bringing them on?" John looked at Payton who asleep on the sofa.

"They started after her talk with Matt. She thinks I'm going to leave her. Most of her nightmares are she is alone in a room and she can't find anyone. It terrifies her to be alone. And I don't know how to stop them."

"Did you talk to her doctor?"

"I did. She thinks they will fade with time but we can't rush them."

"I'm sure it will be okay."

"Yeah, well, I have a match. Can you watch her?"

"Sure. Anything I need to know."

"If she wakes up, hug her and rub her back like always. That usually works and you probably will have to read to her."

"Okay." John watched Adam kiss Payton on the head and walk out. He then turned to Payton who was sleeping. He hated that she was nightmares about being alone. He had just turned his attention to the TV when Payton screamed.

"Hey, sunshine, it's okay." John picked her up and sat her on his lap and started rubbing her back. "It's okay, it was just a dream."

He continued to do so to calm her down. She rested her head on his chest and slowly started going back to sleep. He knew that she and Adam both had not had a lot of sleep. So, when he saw Adam, he would tell him to stay in his room and he would stay with Payton. That way Adam would get some sleep. Once she was sleep again, he left her on his lap. He didn't want to wake her.

"John, you awake?" Randy said sitting down beside him.

"What?" John realized that he had fallen asleep. He looked down and Payton was still sleeping on him. "Yeah. I guess I fell asleep."

"I figured. So, Adam looks tired."

"Yeah. Payton has been having nightmares for the last few weeks."

"Are you going to take her tonight?"

"Yeah. Adam needs some sleep or he might get hurt in the ring."

"I agree. Do you want me to help you?"

"Nah, it's cool. I think I can handle it. I will call if I need anything."

"Okay."

"Uncle Randy." Payton said waking up.

"Hey, peanut." He took her from John and sat her on his lap. "Did you sleep good?"

"Yes. I didn't have a nightmare."

"That's good peanut." He knew she was only asleep for thirty minutes and John told that Adam said it takes about two hours for her to have one.

He and John were playing blocks with her when Adam came in.

"God, that match kicked my butt." Adam said sitting down.

"Because you haven't been sleeping." Jay said following.

"I know that."

"Adam, I was thinking. How about you sleep in my room tonight and I will stay with Payton. That way, you can get some sleep. You won't do her any good if you get hurt in the ring." John said to him.

"I don't know." Adam wasn't sure being away from her was good.

"Adam, it will be fine. You will be just a call away if we need you."

"Alright. Just take care of my ladybug." Adam knew that John was right. He couldn't get hurt in the ring. Plus he needed some rest to be there for her.

"I will." John got Payton's things together. "Sunshine, are you ready to spend the night with Uncle John?"

"Yes. Can we order pizza and play tea party?" She asked excitedly.

"I guess we can."

"Okay. Bye daddy, love you." She hugged Adam and headed out with John.

"Love you too, baby." Adam watched her leave with John all excited about the tea party.

"Adam, it's good that you are doing this. You both need some sleep. This way you get some and hopefully she will too." Jay said as they got ready to go.

"Yeah, you're right."

They headed back to the hotel. Adam headed to John's room. He hoped Payton would be okay. He trusted John with her more than the others because Payton was so attached to him.

"Okay, sunshine. What do you want to do?" John asked as they were in the room.

"Let's play tea party."

"Okay, tea party it is." He watched as she set up the china tea set that was a gift from Adam's mom.

"Why did daddy go to your room?" Payton asked as she poured the pretend tea.

"Well, he wanted to get some sleep and I wanted to spend time with my favorite little girl."

"Daddy hasn't been sleeping because of my nightmares. What if he gets hurt because of that? Then he will leave me."

"Sunshine, your daddy is not going to leave you. He will get the sleep he needs and be better."

"Who would take care of me if something happened to my daddy?"

"Me, Uncle Randy, Uncle Chris, Uncle Jay, or your grandmas or grandpa. There will always be someone to take care of you."

"K." They played tea party for a little while longer but he could see she was getting sleepy.

"Sunshine, I think it is bedtime."

"Okay. Will you read me Goodnight Moon?"

"Of course." He got out the book and both got comfortable on the bed. He read her book and she was soon asleep.

Just like Adam had said two hours later, Payton woke up screaming with the nightmare. John read to her and calmed her down. He wondered what else Matt had said to her to make the nightmares comes. She was so afraid that Adam and everyone were going to leave her. He was beginning to wonder if the psychologist she was seeing was helping at all.

Once she was finally back to sleep, he got comfortable beside her and was soon asleep. She woke up all through the night and it took a little bit to get her back to sleep. To his surprise she told him more about the nightmares then she had told Adam. He had no idea that her nightmares were someone killing Adam. Apparently something scared her enough to put that idea in her head and he had a feeling it was Matt who put it there. He knew he had to tell Adam and he would in the morning but for now, Payton was sounded to sleep.

He and Payton met everyone for breakfast the next day. Randy, Jay and Chris watched Payton so, John could talk to Adam about things.

"Adam, Payton's nightmares are more than you know. She dreams that someone kills you leaving her alone."

"What? She never told me that." Adam was stunned that she dreamed that.

"She told me last night. I think Matt maybe said something to her. She is so afraid everyone is going to leave her alone."

"I guess we need more sessions with the psychologist. I had no idea Payton dreamed that. Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome. I think maybe she was afraid to tell you what she dreamed."

"Well, thanks. I will see what the doctor says."

They headed back to the table where Payton was eating French toast and telling Randy what her kitty had done. Adam was worried about her. Her nightmares were increasing and obviously more frightening for her. He hoped the doctor would know what to do.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Everyone was back home in Tampa a few days later. Adam had called Dr. Sweeten, Payton's psychologist, to have a session. She agreed when Adam told her what Payton had told John.

"Payton, how are you today?" Dr. Emmalin Sweeten asked the almost four year old.

"I'm fine." Payton replied.

"Your daddy says you have been having more nightmares. Do you want to tell me what they are about?"

"Just that I'm alone and everyone leaves me."

"Payton, why don't you draw me a picture of your family while I talk to your daddy?"

"Okay." Payton got up and walked over to the table and started drawing.

"Adam, did she tell anyone about the nightmares?"

"She told John about me dying in them."

"I think maybe we should have a session with everyone who takes care of her. It might make the nightmares stop. If she sees that everyone is together and will always be it might help."

"Okay. I will talk to everyone."

"Great. Let me know. I have an opening tomorrow."

"Okay."

Adam and the doctor headed over to where Payton was.

"Well, Payton, let's see your family." Dr. Sweeten said taking the picture. "Okay, you have a lot of people so, tell me who is who?"

"This is me." She said pointing to the little girl. "This is daddy. Uncle John, Uncle Randy, Uncle Chris, Uncle Jay, Nana Judy, Grandpa, and Grammy."

"Who is this at the top?" The doctor pointed to the top of the paper.

"That's mommy. She looks down on all of us from heaven."

"Okay and this is your family."

"Yes. It is everyone who loves me."

"Well, it looks great. Now, in our next session, I have asked your daddy to ask everyone in your family to come."

"That's great. Everyone is fun except Grammy. She likes to tell daddy how he she raise me."

"Oh, well, I will see you tomorrow." Dr. Sweeten went to her desk while Adam and Payton left her office. She chose to make some notes. "Payton is still having the nightmares. I think it is based from her mother's death and the conversation she had with the person who caused the accident. Payton is very attached to her dad and his friends. The session tomorrow will show me the interaction between them. I want to see who she seems to bond with the most."

Once they left the doctor's office, they headed to McDonald's for lunch. Adam always took Payton out to lunch and usually the toy store after her appointments. While eating, he called everyone and they all agreed to come to the session.

The next day came and everyone met at the doctor's office. Everyone wondered why the doctor wanted them there but they loved Payton enough to be there.

"Okay, first, I would like to thank you all for coming. I asked you here to discuss Payton's nightmares."

"What nightmares?" Paula asked. Adam had told her nothing about them.

"Payton has been having nightmares that she is alone. So, I wanted everyone who is important in her life here."

"Adam, why did you not tell me this? I'm her grandmother." Paula replied.

"It wasn't any of your business. I was handling it. She is my daughter."

"None of my business. I was Krissy's mother. That makes me very important to Payton."

"Being Krissy's mother doesn't do that." Jerry said. "Paula, you hated when Krissy told you she was married. You hated when she told you she was pregnant. You never wanted to be a grandmother."

"But I am. I have the right to know about Payton."

"Please, Ms. Lawler." The doctor wondered if maybe Krissy's mother was to blame for some of it. "Ms. Lawler, how often do you have Payton?"

"I usually get her one day during the week."

"What do you talk about?"

"We do grandmother/granddaughter things."

"Do you talk to her about Adam and Krissy?"

"I do."

"Payton, what does Grandma talk to you about?"

"Grammy or Nana Judy?"

"Grammy."

"Grammy tells me that I should live with her and not daddy because he travels and I shouldn't travel with him."

"How does that make you feel with Grammy says that?"

"I don't want to leave my daddy. I don't want to live with Grammy."

"Payton, no one is going to make you live with Grammy." Adam said to her.

"Okay, I think Ms. Lawler that you need to watch what you say when you are with Payton. She doesn't want to live with you and you can't make her plus questioning her dad is damaging. Right now, Adam is the center of her world. She needs to be with him."

"Fine. I will watch what I say." Paula hated that she had to do that. She never liked Adam and wasn't happy when Krissy said she married him.

"Okay. Payton, who else do you spend time with?"

"Uncle John, Uncle Randy, Uncle Jay and Uncle Chris."

"What do you do with them?"

"We go shopping, out for ice cream, we play tea party. They are fun. They play with me all the time."

"Sounds like you have fun with them."

"I do. They are the best."

"What about your grandpa?"

"He is fun too. He takes me shopping and out for pizza."

"That's sounds good. What about Nana Judy?"

"She bakes with me. She says one day I will be able to bake by myself."

"I'm sure you will. Okay, Payton, why don't you go and draw me another picture of your family and a picture of your kitty?"

"Okay." Payton got up and headed to the table.

"Okay, right now, I think it would be better if Payton was to only have supervised visits with you, Paula. Second guessing Adam is not helping her."

"So, I have to have someone with me when I have my granddaughter."

"Yes. I think you should visit her in Adam's house. It would be better for her."

"Okay, whatever."

"Okay, as for everyone else, Payton seems to be her happiest with you. So, I don't see any reason for that to change."

"So, people who aren't related to my granddaughter get to have unsupervised visits with her?" Paula asked angrily.

"Yes."

"How dare you? I'm her blood. These people, besides Jerry and Adam, are not. I don't think it is right." Paula yelled. "I have raised a child. Adam has not. I should be the one to have Payton."

"Ms. Lawler, you don't' want to do damage to her."

"I'm not the one doing the damage. That is Adam."

"Paula, you know that is not true." Adam said to her.

"Adam, you don't deserve to be her father."

"Paula." Jerry said trying to stop her. He saw Payton come up.

"Jerry, you know it is true. Krissy and Adam shouldn't have gotten married and had Payton at all. They didn't know each other that well."

"Paula." Jerry said again trying to stop her.

"It's true. This could have been avoided if they had thought about their actions. I don't think Adam loves Payton. He loves that he is in control of her."

"My daddy loves me!" Payton yelled. She had came back to show her picture.

"Payton." Paula said trying to hug her.

"No! I want my daddy!" Payton pulled away and went to Adam.

"Paula, I think you should leave." Adam said picking Payton up and hugging her tight.

"That is a great idea." Jerry said getting up and taking his ex-wife out of the room. He was stunned that she said that knowing Payton was in the room.

"I think that is all for today. I would like everyone but Paula back for another session. I think maybe Paula is the cause of some of the issues."

"Thank you doctor." Adam said leaving with everyone.

After the doctor's appointment, everyone went to Chuck E. Cheese for pizza. Adam knew it would help Payton feel better. Everyone was shocked by what Krissy's mom had said. He watched as Payton played games with John, Jay, Chris and Randy. He hoped that everything would get better now. That by Paula being out of the picture for a while would help.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

The next few days home were eventful. Payton had continued to have nightmares and sometimes it seemed they were worse. Adam was grateful that John and Randy stayed with him because if they didn't, he wouldn't have gotten any sleep. Dr. Sweeten had told him some things to do to help Payton sleep and they all seemed to work pretty well. The doctor did not want to give her any medication yet. She hoped the nightmares would run their course and Payton would be fine.

John, Randy and Adam were all in the living room watching a movie while Payton was playing in the playroom that was off of the living room with her friend, Madison. It wasn't long before Madison's mom came and got her and it was just the guys and Payton. John and Randy headed into the kitchen to make some lunch.

"Daddy, can I ask something?" Payton said getting into his lap.

"Sure, ladybug, what's up?" Adam asked his almost four year old. She really had incredible verbal skills which he knew were because of the course she had been enrolled in that help children's speech.

"Will I ever get a new mommy?"

"I don't know." Adam wasn't expecting her to ask that.

"How come? Don't I deserve a mommy?"

"Baby, you had a mommy. A wonderful mommy who loved you so much."

"But I don't know her. I want a mommy that takes me places like Madison's mommy."

"Baby, I know you want a mommy. But I can't say if you will have a new one. I'm not ready to move on with someone and that's the only way you will get a mommy."

"Oh, okay. Why did mommy have the accident?"

"Well, your mom was standing in the stairwell with me and Matt. Matt was trying to get me to leave mommy. I wouldn't because I loved her and I loved you. Well, Matt pushed mommy out of the way and she fell down the stairs. She went to the hospital where they delivered you but mommy was injured and there was nothing the doctors could do for her."

"So, she didn't want to leave me?"

"No, baby. She didn't want to. She was so excited to have a little girl. She came home the day she found out you were a girl and decorated your entire room. I had never seen her so excited."

"Why did grammy say that you shouldn't have gotten married to mommy and had me?"

"When mommy and I got married, no one knew we were going too. We have gone to Mexico for vacation and just decided to get married. We didn't have any family there and that upset your grammy."

"But Nana Judy and grandpa weren't upset?"

"Everyone was sad that they didn't get to see us get married. But once we found out we were expecting you, everyone forgot to be mad or sad and were happy about you."

"But she said you shouldn't have had me."

"Baby, she didn't mean that. She was upset over the fact that I want you to travel with me and not stay with her. No one wishes you weren't born."

"Oh. I don't want to go visit grammy anymore."

"Baby, you don't have to go anywhere you don't want to."

"Guys lunch." John yelled from the kitchen.

"I hope he made me a great sandwich." Payton quickly left Adam and rushed into the kitchen. Adam followed. He hoped that her questions were answered and nothing had done damage to her by Paula's words.

"So, what did you make?" Adam asked coming in.

"Uncle John made me a superhero sandwich." Payton replied with the huge sub in front of her.

"I see that and what might be on this sandwich." Adam couldn't believe how big the sub was.

"It has everything. Turkey, ham, salami, bacon, lettuce, tomato, cheese and mayo." John replied as he placed subs in front of everyone else. "Except Payton's has no tomatoes on it." He knew that Payton hated tomatoes.

"Okay, but if she doesn't eat it all, you have too." Adam kidded him.

"Okay. Now, who wants chips and drinks?"

"We all do." Randy replied.

Soon they all were eating lunch. Adam was shocked that Payton was eating the sandwich. It was huge and she was eating it like it was nothing.

"That sandwich was good, Uncle John."

"I'm glad you liked it." John laughed.

"Now, can I have some chocolate cake?"

"Payton Rose, you can't possibly have room for cake."

"I do though. So, can I have some?"

"Maybe a small piece because I don't want you getting sick."

"K."

Adam cut her a small piece and gave it to her. He honestly couldn't believe that she had room for anything after the sandwich. She had been hanging around the guys way too much. She was starting to eat like them.

"Daddy, can Sammi come on the road with us?" Payton asked as she ate the cake.

"No. Sammi wouldn't like to travel so much. She is happy here where Nana Judy can keep an eye on her."

"Why wouldn't she like to travel?"

"Because she doesn't want to move around so much. She likes to stay here and play in the house. Cats don't like to travel too much."

"Oh, okay." She finished her cake and then turned to John and Randy. "Let's go play in the playhouse, Uncle John and Randy."

"Okay but not beauty salon. That nail polish looked horrible on me." Randy said as they headed outside.

"Oh, come on Randy. I thought red was your color." John joked as they got there.

"No, I'm more of a passion pink guy. Red is just horrible on me."

"I figured you as a precious peach guy." Adam replied.

"No, that's makes me look cheap."

"Oh I see." Adam laughed.

"Come on, the tea is getting cold." Payton said impatiently waiting for them. "And it's not beauty salon day. It's doll day. So, everyone gets a doll."

The guys played dolls with her until nap time. Once she was asleep, they headed downstairs. They knew she might have a nightmare.

"Do you think her nightmares will stop?" John asked once they were downstairs.

"I hope so. She needs a peaceful night's sleep. I just can't believe everything Paula said. I mean, does she not love Payton?"

"I don't know what her problem is." Randy added. "She should watch what she says around Payton though. You would think as a mom, she would."

"I just hope this time away is what everyone needs."

Adam did hope that. That Payton not spending anytime with Paula and hopefully Matt would stay away and Payton's nightmares would stop.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

Over the next few weeks, Payton's nightmares slowed a lot. She only had them every few days instead of every night. Adam knew the time away from Paula was obviously helping.

"Daddy, can I get a dog?" Payton asked when they were sitting in the locker room.

"Why do you want a dog? Ladybug, you have Sammi." Adam replied to her.

"I just want one."

"Baby, we aren't home long enough to have a dog. Sammi is better for us."

"Oh. Does Sammi get lonely when we are gone?"

"No. Sammi has her toys and Nana Judy comes by and sees her."

"Oh okay. Can I have some chocolate?"

"Yes." Adam got her bag and gave her a chocolate chip granola bar. "Now, I have a match so, John watch her and don't let Matt near her."

"Adam, you know I won't let him near her." John replied. Matt had been following them lately and Adam was worried he was going to take Payton.

"Alright. Ladybug, be good for Uncle John." Adam kissed her on the head and headed out.

"Alright, sunshine. Daddy is gone what do you want to do?" John asked her picking her up and placing her on his lap.

"Can we go get a chocolate sundae?"

"Yep. Let's go, sunshine." He got up and headed to catering still holding her.

Once they got there, they got the ice cream and took a seat. They had just sat down when someone sat beside them.

"Miss Payton, good ice cream?" John Morrison said to her.

"It's great. I love chocolate." Payton replied taking a bite.

"What can I do for you, John?" John asked him.

"I just wanted to come and say hey."

"Did Matt send you?" John looked toward Matt and Jeff who were sitting across the room.

"Yes. He wanted to know how she was."

"She is fine. She has her daddy and that is who she needs. Matt shouldn't try to turn her against Adam. And honestly, it will never work."

"Matt just wants what is best. Payton not being on the road is best."

"I don't believe that. Now, if you will excuse us, we have things to do. Sunshine, grab your ice cream and we are out of here." John got up and picked up Payton and headed back to the locker room.

Once they were there, he put her down and she finished her ice cream as John talked to Randy and Jay.

"Matt now has John Morrison doing his dirty work for him. Morrison came up to us in catering and said Matt was doing what was best. That Payton not being on the road was the best thing."

"That's crazy. Payton belongs wherever Adam is. And Matt needs to stop. Why can't he just get over it?"

"I don't know but should I tell Adam?"

"Yes. He needs to know."

"Needs to know what?" Adam asked coming in.

"John Morrison came up to me and Payton when we were in catering and said that Payton not being on the road was the best thing."

"Why would he say that?" Adam looked at the faces of John, Randy, and John. "Oh, he is doing this for Matt."

"Yeah. I told him to stay away from her and to tell Matt to also."

"Thanks John. I wish they would get the message."

"They will eventually." Jay said before leaving.

After his match, Adam headed to the hotel with Payton. As they were walking in, they ran into Mickie.

"Mickie, I missed you." Payton said running up to her.

"I missed you too." Mickie hugged her. She and Payton often spent time together doing girl stuff. Adam felt Payton needed the girl time and Mickie was more than happy to help out.

"Can we go shopping?"

"We can if it's okay with your daddy?"

"Tomorrow. You and Mickie can go tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye Mickie."

"Bye, Payton, Adam." Mickie said hugging her goodbye.

"Bye Mickie."

Mickie watched as Adam and Payton headed to their room. She was happy that she could help Adam out. She knew that Payton needed the girl time because she spent most of her time around the guys. Adam was a wonderful dad to Payton but there was no doubt that she needed a woman's influence in it and when Adam asked her to be that, she said yes. She always liked Adam and hoped maybe they could get together but after a few weeks, she realized that Adam would always love Krissy and it was no use to try to him to move on from her. So, Mickie just was a great friend to him and Payton.

"Daddy, do I have to go to bed?"

"Yes. It is late and you need sleep." Adam got her pajamas out for her. "Now, in the bath you go."

"Okay." Payton pouted before going into the bathroom.

Once she was clean and in her pajamas, she came out and got onto John's bed. He was already there watching TV while Adam was on the other bed.

"Can I have a snack?" Payton asked John.

"Yes. Here are some goldfish." Adam handed her some crackers. Once she had eaten them, she asked for a story. "Ladybug, it is bedtime."

"But I want a story."

"Alright. One story." Adam got out Goodnight Moon and handed it to John who read it to her.

Adam watched as John read the book to her. He couldn't help but think to when Krissy was pregnant. She always read Goodnight Moon to her stomach. She told him that babies could hear through it and she wanted the baby to know her voice. He missed her every day even though it had been almost four years since her death. He wondered sometimes if he would ever move on but he wasn't ready to. He wasn't ready to let someone else in his heart. He hoped he would be one day but now, his focus was Payton.

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favorited and read this story.

Thanks to RKOsgirl92 for the idea for this chapter.

* * *

The next few weeks flew by as Adam and John started their on screen rivalry. They hated each other on screen but were still close friends. The on screen rivalry was toughest on Payton because John couldn't room with them anymore. Vince didn't want anyone to see that they were friends. So, Randy had taken to rooming with Adam while John roomed with Chris.

"Randy, you look exhausted." Jay said coming into the locker room. He saw Randy sitting on the sofa.

"I'm a little exhausted. Especially since I have a little heater sleeping with me."

"Little heater?" Jay had no idea what Randy was talking.

"Payton. I swear she gives off body heat like you wouldn't believe. Have you ever had her fall asleep on you or by you?"

"No, she always falls asleep on John. She doesn't sleep with Adam?"

"She does but I guess she was so use to sleeping with John. So, she always ends up sleeping with me."

"Guys what's up?" John said walking in. "Where my sunshine?"

"She and Adam are getting lunch. He is going to drop her by while he talks to Vince. He wants to give him the restraining order against Matt."

"Good. I miss my sunshine."

"Miss your little heater?" Randy asked.

"Yes. I guess she is sleeping with you."

"Yep. You could have warned me that she is a little heater."

"Sorry. I thought you knew."

"Uncle John." Payton said as she came in the room.

"My little sunshine. I miss you." He said picking her up.

"I miss you too but Uncle Randy is fun and he doesn't hog the covers like daddy." She giggled.

"I don't hog the covers." Adam said walking over to her. "I've gotta go. I will be back. Be good."

"Yes, daddy."

"So, Randy doesn't hog the covers?" Jay said sitting across from them.

"No. He sleeps like Uncle John with no shirt. I asked daddy if I could sleep like that and he said girls don't."

"He's right Sunshine." John replied with a laugh.

"I asked him why girls can't and he said it's the law."

Jay, Randy and John laughed at Adam telling her it was the law. That was what Adam told her every time she wanted to do something a boy would do.

"Well, he is probably right." Jay replied just as Adam came back in.

"Vince is looking over the order." Adam sat down by John.

"Daddy, can I watch the video mommy made?" Payton asked out of nowhere.

"What?" Adam was shocked she even knew about that.

"Nana Judy said mommy made a video for me to watch. Can I watch it?"

"Sure. We will go back to the hotel and you can watch. You guys coming?"

"Yes." They all said getting up.

Everyone headed to the hotel. Once the DVD was set up, Adam pressed play. He was not sure about her watching it but she had questions about her mom and he hoped this would help.

_On the DVD_

"_Jay, is it working?" Krissy said to Jay._

"_Yes, Kris, it's working."_

"_Okay, I just wanted to make sure."_

"_Okay, are you ready to start?"_

"_Yes, thanks for doing this."_

"_No problem."_

"_Okay, I guess you are wondering why I made this DVD. I have thought about this for a while. And I knew that making this would be a good idea. First, if you are seeing this, then something happened to me. And right now, you are wondering if you can do the dad thing. I know you can. You will be a great dad. Our little one is lucky to have someone like you. And you won't be alone. You will have a lot of help. My parents will help. Even my dad, don't' let him fool you. He likes you. And our friends, they will help with anything. In fact, Jay here is lobbying for the role of godfather. He would be a good one. I know this isn't how we planned but things never work out like you plan. Like us." She laughed. "I didn't plan on falling in love with you. And I didn't plan on our little one. But both worked out for the best. I love you so much and I trust you to be the best dad for our little one. I will miss that I can't apart of everything. But this is the way it is. But I will always be watching over the both of you._

_If I and our little one didn't survive, I know this is hard on you. But you will go on and be happy. You will have a good life. And I want you to be happy and move on. If our little one didn't survive, then the odds are I have thrown away this DVD._

_Now, to my little one. I'm sorry I can't be there for you. I will miss your first words, first step, first tooth, first day of school, first date, graduation and your wedding. But you have a great dad who will take care of you. Just know I loved you from the moment I realized I was pregnant. I want you to be the best you can be. To achieve everything you want in life. You have a lot of people who love you. They will help you in anyway. Go easy on your dad, he deserves a break. I love you little one more than anything in the world. I'm sorry that I'm not there._

_I love you both very much. And I wish you nothing but the best. Please be happy in this life and know it is a gift. Live each day to the fullest. And know, I love you and will be watching over you. Take care and love each other._

_Jay, are you crying?_

_No, are you done?_

_Yeah._

Adam turned off the DVD and saw the guys wiping the tears from their eyes while Payton sat on John's lap crying. Adam walked over to her and picked her up.

"It's okay, ladybug." Adam rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Mommy made this before she died?" Payton asked through her tears.

"Yes."

"But you said she didn't want to leave. Why would she make it?"

"Well, baby, mommy thought it was good to be prepare just in case something happened. See, you never know what will happen and moms and dads like to be prepared."

"Oh. She was pretty."

"She was that baby. And you look more like her everyday. Now, I think it is nap time. You're had a big day."

"Okay, can I have a story?"

"Yes. John, can you read to her?"

"Yeah." John picked her up and headed into the other room. He knew seeing the video upset Adam and he needed some time alone.

"Uncle John, do you think I look like mommy?" Payton asked getting on the bed.

"You do. You have her eyes and her personality. The way you are impatient is just like your mom. You are like her in a lot of ways but you are you. You have your own personality."

"Okay. Now, read Goodnight Moon."

John started reading and Payton was soon asleep. He quietly left the room and headed into the other. He saw that Adam was on the balcony and the other guys were watching a movie.

"Adam okay?"

"Yeah. He just needed a minute." Jay replied.

They knew that seeing the DVD always upset him because it reminded him that she was gone and he was alone with their daughter. They knew that Adam was still in love with her even after all this time. It was like he was stuck in the past with her and didn't want to move on. He had moved on with his life as a father to Payton and in everything else. But in his private life, he was stuck in the past with Krissy and they wondered if he would ever be ready to move on.

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys got another one of my stories to the over a 100 reviews mark. Thanks.

Not my best chapter but hopefully you will like it.

* * *

Everyone went to dinner and were soon back in their rooms. Randy was sharing with Adam and Payton. Payton was playing with dolls while he and Adam were watching a movie. Randy could tell that Adam had something on his mind.

"Adam, are you okay?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. It was just hard to see Krissy."

"I understand that. Anything else?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about Payton's fourth birthday party. It is coming up in a few weeks."

"Any ideas?"

"She wants a princess party and she wants John to be her prince."

"I'm sure he will love that." Randy laughed.

"Oh, she is serious. She wants him to be her date and her prince. She wants a costume party with everyone dressed as a prince or princess."

"That sounds fun. Are you going to let her have it?"

"Yes. She plans to ask John sometime to be her date."

"Why am I not her date? I'm just as fun." He said as Payton walked up.

"Because Uncle John is my prince." Payton said getting into his lap.

"Whose prince am I?" Randy asked.

"You can be my second prince."

"Okay, deal." He tickled her. She giggled as he did.

"Payton, I think it is time for bed." Adam said getting up. "So, let's get a bath and get you into your pajamas."

"Can we have a snack?"

"We will have a snack once you have your bath."

"Okay." She hugged Randy and headed into the bathroom with her dad. Once she was done, they had some graham crackers and it was time for bed.

"Okay, bedtime, ladybug."

"Can we call Uncle John, Jay and Chris and say goodnight?"

"Yes." Adam took out his cell phone and let her call them. Once she had, he put her bed and Randy read her a story.

Everyone was soon in bed with Payton in with Adam. Adam knew that Randy had been good about Payton wanting to sleep with him but he knew Randy needed a break. Payton had gotten so use to sleeping with John that it was difficult to get her to sleep and stay asleep at first but finally she settled down.

The next morning, Adam woke up first and saw that Payton was sleeping peacefully. So, he got up and got dressed before she woke up. She had finally slept through the night with no nightmares. Something he was grateful for. When he came out Randy was awake but Payton was still sleeping.

"I'm shocked she is still asleep." Randy said when Adam came out.

"Me too. She hasn't slept like this in a long time." Adam hoped it meant that her nightmares were leaving and not that something was wrong.

"Maybe her nightmares are over."

"I hope so. There have been times where they were night terrors not nightmares." "What's the difference?"

"With her night terrors, she would sit up screaming but not be really awake. It was scary sometimes that I couldn't comfort her because she wouldn't respond."

"Wow, intense." Randy said just as Payton woke up.

"Morning daddy, Uncle Randy."

"Morning, ladybug."

"I'm hungry."

"Okay, let's get you dressed and then we will go eat." Adam laughed helping her down. She was always hungry first thing in the morning.

Once they were ready, everyone headed down stairs and had breakfast and were soon on their way to the arena.

"So, I'm planning Payton's fourth birthday party." Adam said as he, Randy, John, Jay and Chris sat in the locker room.

"What kind of party is she having this year?" Jay asked. Payton had a Winnie the Pooh party for her first birthday, a Sesame Street party for her second birthday, and a Dora the Explorer for her third birthday.

"She wants a princess party. In fact, she wants everyone to dress up as a prince or princess."

"Sounds fun." Chris replied.

"Yeah." Adam laughed as Payton came over and immediately sat in John's lap.

"Uncle John, will you be my prince?"

"Yes. I will be your prince."

"Yay!" She said clapping. "We have to wear matching colors and you can be my date for the party."

"Okay. So, I guess I can't bring anyone else to the party." John kidded her.

"Who else would you bring? I thought I was your favorite." She said with a sad face.

"Sunshine, you are my favorite and I'm not bringing anyone else to the party. I was just kidding you."

"Oh, okay." She replied with a smile knowing she was his number one girl. "Oh, can we go to the zoo today?"

"Ladybug, I thought you wanted to plan your party."

"No, I want to go to the zoo."

"We will go later."

"But I want to go now."

"We can't go right now. We will go later or tomorrow."

"But I want to go right now! I want to see the animals!" She screamed and stomped her feet on the ground. "I want to go now!"

"Payton Rose Copeland. I told you we would go later or tomorrow. But if you keep up this temper tantrum, no zoo and no princess party."

"But you promised I could have one."

"I know if you were a good girl. If you continued to pitch this fit, you aren't being a good girl. So, what is it going to be?"

"Sorry, daddy."

"Good. Now, stay here with the guys while I go have my match and be good."

"Okay, daddy."

Adam kissed her on the head and headed out to the ring for his match against Triple H leaving Payton with the guys.

"Can I have some chocolate?" Payton asked the guys once Adam had left. She knew they would give in and let her have some.

"Okay, what do you want?" John asked.

"Candy bar. Hershey's with almond."

"Alright, one Hershey bar." John said heading out to the vending machine.

"Uncle Jay, was daddy serious about not having my party?"

"Probably not because he knows how much you want one." Jay knew that Adam would give in to her eventually. He always did.

"Okay." She smiled just as John came back with her candy bar.

"Here you go sunshine." John handed her the candy.

"You rule, Uncle John." Payton hugged him and went back to playing.

"You know Adam is not going to be happy about that." Chris said to him.

"I know but she wanted it. You know I can't say no plus I'm here prince."

"Oh, you are going to let that go to your head." Randy laughed.

"I am not. You all are just jealous that she wants me to be her prince and her date for the party."

"Could you have a bigger head?"

"I do not."

"Guys, we know that Payton loves us all. She just has a Cena obsession right." Chris added.

The guys laughed because they knew he was right. Payton loved them all so much and they loved her just as much. They all considered her their little girl. She was just so sweet and lovable and very precocious. She could make them do whatever she wanted but she could also get them in trouble with Adam especially when they would do something or say something and she would repeat it or try to do also. But there was nothing they wouldn't do for her and each one would protect her.

Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome. And if you have any ideas for this story and the adventures she has with the guys, let me know.

Thanks to RKOsgirl92 for the idea for this chapter. Hope you like it. My niece helped me write it. So, I do hope you like it.

* * *

A few weeks later, the guys except for John were all getting ready to go to the zoo with Payton and Adam. They all met up in the lobby of the hotel.

"Daddy, where is Uncle John?" Payton asked when John didn't show up.

"Ladybug, he has a date and can't go this time. But he said he would definitely go next time."

"He just had a date. Why is he going on another one?"

"Baby, he really likes Melanie. He will probably go out with her some more."

"But he said he would come." She said with a sad face.

"Baby, I think we need to talk about this." He sat down in the chair in the lobby while the other guys sat on the sofa and other chair. "Payton, you have to understand that the guys will meet girls they like and go out with them and might not be able to spend as much time with you. That is just how it is and you have to learn to deal with that. They have lives too. They have been great about being with you but we can't ask them to put their lives on hold."

"So, he won't be spending anymore time with me."

"Baby of course he will. He is just on a date this time. So, let's go to the zoo and have some fun." He took her hand and they headed out with Jay, Randy, and Chris.

They arrived at the zoo and starting on the tour of the animals. Adam could see that Payton was just acting happy but not really enjoying the zoo like she normally did. He now realized how wrong he was to depend on the guys so much and let her get so attached to them. He knew eventually each would meet someone and want to be with that person. He knew it would hurt her especially when John met someone.

"Ladybug, let's go see the zebras." Adam said hoping seeing her favorite animal would help.

"Okay." She said as they headed that way.

Once they had, they headed to lunch. While Jay and Chris watched Payton, Randy and Adam headed to get the lunch.

"Adam, it's going to be okay. She will realize things will change but it will be okay."

"I hope so. I know this will teach her to share but I hate that she is so sad. I think I made a mistake depending on you guys so much especially letting her get so attached to John. I knew it would cause problems later on." Adam looked as Payton wasn't really paying attention to what Jay and Chris were saying.

"Adam, you know we don't mind being with her. We love spending time with her. It wasn't a mistake to depend on us. Adam, if we didn't want to help you, we wouldn't have."

"I know you guys don't mind. I just, I knew when you guys meet someone especially John, it would be hard for her."

"Adam, she'll be okay."

"I hope so." They got the food and headed back to where Jay, Chris and Payton were sitting. "Here you go, ladybug, one corn dog."

"Thanks daddy."

Once lunch was done, they headed out and back to the hotel.

"Okay, ladybug, nap time."

"I don't want a nap."

"I know you don't want one but you need one. Come on, I will read you a story."

"Fine." They headed into the room and he read her the story and she was soon asleep. He headed back into the living room where Jay, Randy and Chris were.

"Adam, things are going to be okay." Jay said once Adam sat down.

"I know. It just hurts to see how she is hurting over this. I should have explained to her sooner that you would meet someone and want to be with them and not her so much."

"Adam, she will be okay. Her party is coming up and when John spends that day with her, she will okay." Randy replied as they sat there. "She will see that he loves her just as much as always."

"I hope so. John hasn't gone with us recently when we have gone to the zoo or the movies or all the other stuff we do. You know that. He is getting to know Melanie and he likes her. So, he hasn't been spending as much time with Payton as before. I understand that and I have tried to make Payton understand. But I'm not sure it's working and I'm not sure what to do. She is so sad that he doesn't spend as much time with anymore."

"You just have to let things play out. It will be okay." Chris added.

"I hope so."

"Adam, things will be okay. So, let's watch a movie."

They turned on the movie and watched for a little while before Jay and Chris headed back to their hotel room. It wasn't long before Payton was up from her nap and came into the living room.

"Hey, peanut." Randy said as she sat in his lap. "Did you sleep good?"

"Yes. Daddy, I changed my mind about my party. I don't want a princess party."

"Why not? You were so excited."

"I just don't want one. Can I have a party at Chuck E. Cheese instead?"

"If you tell me the real reason you don't' want to have your princess party."

"I just don't want to dress up now. I would rather have a pizza party at Chuck E. Cheese. So, can I?"

"If that is what you want, okay. I will cancel the princess party and see about Chuck E. Cheese."

"Thanks daddy."

"Not a problem ladybug." Adam got up and went into the other room to call and cancel things.

"Peanut, you were so excited about the party. You love princesses." Randy said as he sat there while Adam made the calls.

"I know. I just don't want to dress up now."

"Peanut, you can tell me the reason."

"I lost my prince now and I don't want a party anymore."

"Peanut, you didn't lose your prince. Uncle John said he would be your prince and he will."

"No he won't. I don't think he loves me anymore. So, I don't want a princess party anymore."

"Sweetie, he still loves you so much. Nothing will change that."

"I just don't want one anymore."

"Okay. So, what do you want me to get you for your birthday?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you think on it and you let me know."

"Okay."

"Alright. Princess party cancelled and Chuck E. Cheese is set. Are you sure, ladybug?" Adam said coming back in the room.

"Yes."

"Okay. Now, go get your stuff and get ready to go to the arena." Payton headed into the room to get her bag.

"Adam, I think you need to talk with Payton and have John talk to her also." Randy said once Payton had left.

"What did she say?"

"She said that she doesn't want a princess party because she lost her prince and she thinks John doesn't love her anymore."

"I didn't know she felt like that. I will talk to her and have John talk to her also."

"I'm ready to go."

"Alright, then we are off to the arena."

They headed out the arena. Adam had a match against John so, Randy and Chris were going to watch her. Adam knew he would have to talk to her about things. This was the first time he regretted how depended he had become on the guys and how he let Payton get so attached to John. He never meant for this to hurt her. He should have taken care of her by himself then she wouldn't be hurting. Because unlike the guys, he only wanted to spend time with her. He believed that he would never move on and want to be with anyone else so, he could devote everything to Payton.

The other guys would meet people and want to be with them and not spend as much time with Payton. If he had not let them spend so much time with her and let her get so attached, she wouldn't be hurting. He knew she needed to learn to share the guys with other people but he hated that she was hurting from this. He only hoped that the guys were right, that she would be okay and realize that no matter what, they would always love her and be there for her.

Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

**A few days later everyone was in Tampa because Payton's birthday party had finally arrived. Adam hadn't had a chance to talk to John about Payton yet and he hoped he could before her party. But the party arrived and he hadn't had the chance to talk to John. Every time they planned to met, something would come up. Everyone met up at Chuck E. Cheese for her birthday party. The kids played the games while Adam got everything ready.**

"**Adam, this looks good. I'm sure Payton will enjoy it." Jay said as they came in.**

"**Well, Mickie and the divas really helped out. In fact, they are watching the kids." Adam said with a laugh.**

"**Did you talk to John about things?" Randy asked.**

"**I haven't had the chance. He has been busy."**

"**Is he coming?"**

"**Yes. He said he was. He was shocked that Payton didn't want her princess party but I told him she decided that she didn't want to dress up."**

"**Is Melanie coming with him?"**

"**I don't' know. I kind of hope not. I don't want Payton sad on her birthday."**

"**I know. I will call him and see what's going on." Randy said walking away.**

"**Daddy, is it time for cake?" Payton said when she and her friends came into the room.**

"**No, it is pizza time and then cake time."**

"**Okay." She headed over to the table.**

"**Okay, John is running late but coming and Melanie is coming too."**

"**Great."**

"**Don't worry. It will be fine."**

"**I hope so."**

**Everyone was soon seating down eating and Adam saw John and Melanie walk in. They sat by Jay and Chris because Payton was sitting with friends. After they had pizza and cake, she opened her presents.**

"**Thanks Uncle Randy." She said when she opened the new doll he got her.**

"**You are welcome, peanut." He said as she started opening the others.**

"**Thanks Uncle John." She said when she opened his. It was a new tea set.**

"**You're welcome. Melanie thought you would like it."**

"**Thanks." She said before moving to the next one.**

**Soon all the presents were open and everyone started to go home. Jay and Chris took her presents to the car while Randy, Adam and John were in the room with her.**

"**John, can I talk to you?" Adam asked.**

"**Sure." They walked over to the other side of room leaving Melanie with Payton and Randy.**

"**So, Payton, it seems like you got a lot of stuff." Melanie said sitting beside her.**

"**Yes." Payton said before moving to sit on Randy's lap. "I like them all."**

"**That's great." Melanie sat there waiting for John to come back.**

"**John, I have been wanting to talk to you." Adam said as they sat down at another table.**

"**I know. I'm sorry. I have just been busy."**

"**I wanted to ask if you would come by the house and talk to Payton."**

"**Is something going on?" John asked concerned.**

"**She thinks that you don't love her anymore and that is why she changed her mind about the party."**

"**Why would she think I don't love her?"**

"**Because you haven't spent any time with her in about a month. I know she is jealous because you have been spending a lot of time with Melanie. I talked to her but I think it might be good if you do also."**

"**Okay. I can come by later today."**

"**Great and I think it would be better if it were just you."**

"**Alright. I will drop Melanie off and come by."**

"**Great. Thanks John." Adam got up and headed to where Payton was. "Ladybug, are you ready to go?"**

"**Yes." Payton said quickly. She got out of Randy's lap and took Adam's hand. They headed out the car.**

"**I have to stop by Adam's after this." John said as he, Melanie and Randy walked out.**

"**Do you need me to come with you?" Melanie asked.**

"**No. It's okay." John said. "I should do this alone."**

"**Okay. I don't think Payton likes me anyway. She was a little cold to me and you said she was a great little girl. Very warm and caring."**

"**I'm sorry about that. It's not you. She is a little jealous."**

"**Of what?"**

"**Of how much time I have been spending with you and not her. Melanie before I meet you, I spend a lot of time with her. She is my little sunshine. I shared a room with Adam for years. She got so attached to me and how much time we spent together. And I haven't spent any time with her recently."**

"**Because of me?"**

"**Yeah. But she is a little girl. She will realize that I love her just as much as I always have."**

"**Okay." **

**He dropped Melanie off and headed to Adam's. He hadn't realized how much Payton was hurting over this. He hadn't spent anytime with the guys or her recently. He arrived at Adam's soon after.**

"**John, glad you came." Adam said opening the door.**

"**Of course. So, what is going on?"**

"**I think we need to explain to Payton that no matter what you love her just the same."**

"**Okay. Something wrong with you?"**

"**I think I made a mistake depending on you and the others. I should have just taken some time off and took care of her myself. I shouldn't have let her get so attached to you. If I hadn't, she wouldn't be hurting right now."**

"**Adam, this isn't your fault. It's mine. I didn't think about how this would affect her. I should have realized and talked to her about this."**

"**John, you don't need to ask her permission to date someone. She is a little girl who is a little jealous. She needs to learn to share but I never really thought about that. I have always spoiled her and given her whatever she wanted. She never had to share us with anyone until now. I should have talked to her and explained this before now."**

"**I think I should talk to her." John got up and headed up to her room. He knocked and heard her say come in. "Hey, sunshine. Having fun."**

"**I am." She replied as she played with her dolls.**

"**I think we need to talk about things." He sat down beside her.**

"**What things?"**

"**About me not spending time with you recently."**

"**You have Melanie now and you don't need me anymore and don't want to spend time with me. That's okay. I'm moving on." She said very Adam like.**

"**Moving on?"**

"**Yes. Uncle Randy said he would be my prince now. He plays dolls and tea party with me."**

"**I'm sure he does and I bet he has fun doing it." John was a little hurt that she could replace him so fast.**

"**He does. So, you don't have to spend time with me because daddy told you too. I don't need you to spend time with me."**

"**Sunshine, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You are my number one girl and always will be. That doesn't change because I spend some time with someone else." He picked her up and put her on his lap. "Payton, just because I have another girl in my life doesn't change how much I love you and how much you mean to me. You are always my number one girl."**

"**I'm not anymore. So, you can go and spend time with her." Payton got up and headed to her playroom.**

**John sighed. Payton truly had her mom and dad's personality traits. Krissy used to get angry or hurt and it took forever it seemed to get her to forgive you or be better. Adam was the same way sometimes. John knew Payton would eventually get over this but it hurt him to know she could replace him with Randy so fast. He never meant for her to hurt over this.**

**He got up and walked downstairs. Adam was sitting on the sofa with Randy watching a movie.**

"**How did it go?" Adam asked.**

"**She is not just jealous but angry. I don't think it did any good."**

"**Thanks for trying. I think she will get over this eventually. We just have to wait it out."**

"**Adam, I'm sorry. I never wanted her hurt over this."**

"**John, she is a little girl not your girlfriend. She is just upset right now. It will pass." Adam laughed. John was acting like he had broken up with Payton and Payton was acting like John had cheated on her with Melanie.**

"**I know that but I hate that my little sunshine is hurting like this."**

"**Why don't you spend the day with her?" Randy suggested.**

"**That's a great idea. Is she free tomorrow or do you have plans with her, her new favorite?" John said.**

"**I don't have plans with her and believe me, you are still her favorite. She is just hurt right now."**

"**John, you can take her tomorrow and Randy is right. She is just hurt right because she is not use to having to share. It will be fine."**

"**Alright. I will come tomorrow morning about 11 and take her for the day."**

"**Sounds good." **

**After John left, Payton came downstairs and sat in Randy's lap.**

"**Peanut, you were a little mean to Uncle John."**

"**I know but he doesn't want to spend time with me anymore."**

"**Yes, he does. In fact, he wants to spend tomorrow with you." Adam said to her.**

"**Really?" She said excitedly. "He wants to spend the day with me just us no one else."**

"**Yes, ladybug just you and him. Payton, Uncle John will always love you no matter what."**

"**Can I watch Beauty and the Beast?"**

"**Yes." Adam laughed.**

**She put the movie in and got comfortable between Adam and Randy. Adam was glad that she was slowly getting better and he hoped that her spending time with John would help too. **

**Please Review! Any ideas send them my way. **


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed. Based on them, I guess I should make it clear that Payton's birthday party was at the beginning of chapter 27.

Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

The next day John headed over to Adam's to take Payton for the day. He had a big fight with Melanie the night before he wanted to spend the day with Payton. Melanie thought he was being stupid to cater to a four year old who wasn't his. She told him he shouldn't care whether Payton was okay with things or not. She was a spoiled little girl who needed to learn to share things.

As he drove to Adam's, he thought about the fight. He and Melanie definitely disagreed about Payton. Melanie didn't seem to understand how close he was to Payton and that bothered him a lot. He arrived at Adam's and put the fight out of his mind.

"John, glad you are doing this." Adam said opening the door.

"Me too." John stepped inside.

"Everything okay?"

"Melanie and I had a big fight about things. She doesn't understand how special Payton is to me. She thinks I'm being stupid to cater to the wants of a four year old."

"Sounds like she is jealous of Payton."

"Maybe." John laughed just as Payton came in the room. "Sunshine, are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Payton hugged her dad and headed out with John.

Adam hoped this would help Payton get over her jealousy. He knew that John loved her more than anything and nothing would change that. Now he hoped John could convince Payton of that.

After they left Adam's, John and Payton headed to the movies. It was one of her favorite things to do. He decided to do a lot of favorite things with her. After the movie, they headed to the toy store and then the park.

"So, sunshine, did you like the movie?" John asked as they sat in the park having ice cream.

"I did. Uncle John, I'm sorry I was mean the other day."

"I'm guessing your daddy told you to apologize right?"

"He said you will always love me no matter what."

"He is right. Sunshine, I didn't mean to make you think I didn't love you. I do. You are my number one girl. Nothing can change that."

"But you don't spend time with me anymore."

"I know and I'm sorry about that. I was just getting to know Melanie and that was taking a lot of time. But no matter what happens with me and her or if I meet someone else after her, I will always have time for you."

"Really? I will always be your favorite girl?"

"Yes. You are and always will be my favorite girl. I love you sunshine."

"I love you too." She hugged him.

"Good. So how about we set aside some time just for us. Our special time that is only the two of us."

"I like that. Can I go slide?"

"Yes." He laughed as she headed to the big slide. He was glad that things were okay with them. What he said was true. No matter what happened, he would always love her as his number one girl.

Just as she was on the slide, his phone starting ringing, it was Melanie.

"Hey, Mel, what's up?"

"John, I think we should break up."

"What?"

"I think we should break up. I just can't deal with your travel schedule."

"My travel schedule?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, John. I need someone around more."

"Okay, consider us over."

"I'm sorry." Melanie hung up quickly.

John was shocked that she was ending things. He honestly thought she could deal with his schedule but it was what it was. If she didn't want to deal with it, then that was fine. Just as he got off the phone with Melanie, he heard Payton crying. He, like the others, knew her cry anywhere. He rushed over to where she was.

"Sunshine, what happen?"

"I fell and hurt my arm." She said through her tears.

"Okay, baby, let's go to the hospital." He picked her up and they headed to the car. He called Adam on the way and told him to meet them there.

They arrived at the hospital and the doctor took her right back. John held her while the doctor examined her.

"Well, I think you have a small fracture so, we will do an x-ray."

"Do you think it is broken?" John asked.

"No. I think it is a very small fracture. But we will know more after the x-ray."

"Okay." John went with her for the x-ray and they were soon back in the room.

"Ladybug, are you okay?" Adam asked coming into the room.

"Yes, daddy." She said as she sat in John's lap.

"The doctor thinks it is a small fracture. They did an x-ray."

"Okay. So, I guess you had a great day."

"We did."

"Well, Payton, you do have a small fracture." The doctor said coming in. "Oh, you must be the dad."

"I am. Is this serious?

"Not really. We will put her in a cast that will help it heal. It isn't broken but she will have to wear the cast for about four weeks. Maybe less depending how it heals. But the fracture is very small. It should heal in about two weeks."

"Okay." Adam replied.

"Okay, Miss Payton, we will put on the cast. It won't hurt."

"K." She replied as the doctor began.

Once he was done, they headed out. Adam took Payton in his car. Once they were home, Payton watched a movie while Adam and John were talking.

"So, she just called and said it was over?"

"Yeah. She said she didn't' think she could deal with my travel schedule."

"Do you think that was it or was it more?"

"I think it was more. We just weren't on the same page anyway so, it is better this way."

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm sure there is someone else."

"Yeah. There probably is. But I'm okay with it anyway. I don't think we have lasted much longer anyway."

"Okay. Well, enough of this, let's go watch a movie."

They headed into the living room and finished the movie with Payton. Adam could tell that John and Payton had figured things out. He hoped that next time John found someone, Payton would be a little more understanding about it.

Please Review!


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

There is a little more in this before she turns five which is when mommy quest starts. Should I fast forward a few years after she gets her mommy or end this one before the point when mommy quest started. Let me know by PM or in your review.

* * *

A few months later, everyone was back on the road and things were normal as they could be. Payton had been spending more time with the divas which was good and still spending her time with the guys. She had gotten use to them dating people so, there was a little less drama but she was still not very happy when John would go out with someone. But he still made the time for her and that helped. Now, they just had to watch for Matt. He had been hanging around but not very close because of the restraining order.

"Hey, Randy." Matt said walking up to him.

"What is it, Matt?" Randy asked annoyed. Matt always asked them about Payton.

"I was just wondering how Payton was doing."

"Matt, are you ever going to get it? Adam doesn't want you near her. Just stay away from her and not ask us questions."

"I'm just wondering. I cared very much for Krissy and Payton is her daughter. So, I care for her."

"If you cared so much, why did you want Krissy to leave Adam instead letting her be happy with him? Why did you push her down those stairs killing her and almost killing Payton?"

"What happened was an accident. I didn't mean to push her. I feel bad that Payton doesn't have her mother but that is really on Adam."

"Matt, it is all you. Stay away from Payton." Randy walked off. He hoped that Matt would realize that no one was going to let him near Payton.

Randy made his way to the locker room and walked in. Chris and Adam were in a match and Jay and John were playing Go Fish with Payton.

"I just saw Matt." Randy said sitting down on the sofa.

"What did he want?" Jay asked as he continued to play. He turned to Payton. "Do you have any fours?"

"Go fish." She answered.

"He wanted to know how Payton was and to say that he cared about Krissy and cares about Payton because she is her daughter."

"Matt is crazy. Payton, do you have any threes?" John asked her.

"Yes, here."

"I told him to stay away from Payton."

"Maybe he will listen. John, do you have any aces?" Jay asked.

"Go fish."

"Uncle Jay, do you have any sevens?"

"Yes here." He handed them to her.

"Yes, I won."

"Man, I never win." Jay said putting the cards down. "Let's play something else."

"Can we play connect four and have a snack?"

"Sure. Set up the game, angelfish and I will get the snacks." Jay said getting out her snacks. "How about some crackers?"

"Goldfish?"

"Yes." He put some on a paper towel for her while they set up connect four.

"Okay, me and Uncle John versus you and Uncle Randy."

"Deal."

"Is Matt going to kidnap me?" Payton asked out of nowhere.

"Why would you think that, peanut?" Randy asked.

"I heard Daddy talking to Uncle Chris. And he said that he was worried that Matt would snatch me. That means kidnap right?"

"It does mean kidnap. But, sunshine, Matt isn't going to do that."

"How do you know?"

"Because me, Uncle Jay, Uncle Randy, Uncle Chris and your daddy will not let him."

"Why would Matt want to snatch me?"

"Because Matt is jealous that you are your daddy's little girl and not his." Jay replied before he could stop himself.

"Why is he jealous?"

"Because at one time Matt cared about your mom and wanted her to be with him but she loved your daddy. Matt wasn't very happy about that." Randy said.

"Is that why the accident happened?" Her dad had never really answered her questions about the accident.

"Yes. Matt was trying to get your daddy to leave you and your mom. When your mom tried to break up their fight, Matt pushed her down the stairs. That caused some injuries which your mom couldn't heal from and she died." John added as they told her about the accident.

"It almost killed me too right?"

"Yes. The accident caused you to be born earlier than you should have been and you were very small but you made it."

"That is why daddy spoils me and is overprotective."

"Where did you hear that it was the reason?" John asked.

"Grammy said that daddy spoils me because the accident was his fault. That he feels guilty about it."

"Peanut, your daddy didn't cause the accident and he spoils you because you are his only baby."

"Oh, okay. Will I always be the only baby?"

"I don't' know. We hope not because your daddy deserves to be happy and be with someone new and hopefully have more children." Jay replied.

"So, I will one day get a new mommy?" Payton asked with the excitement of a four year old.

"We hope so sunshine."

"Okay. Let's play connect four now."

The guys laughed because she could always go from one thing to the other without missing a beat. Once her questions done or she was bored with something, she would quickly go to something else. But they knew her questions were not all answered but there were some that only Adam could answer for her and they didn't know when he would.

Please Review!


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks to everyone who voiced their opinion about me skipping ahead. I am going to in the next chapter or the one after.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this one.

* * *

A few weeks later, Adam took Payton to visit Krissy's grave. After her talk with the guys, she asked him to take her. They went every year on her birthday but she told him she had some things to say to her mom now. So, once they were back in Tampa, he took her to the cemetery. They stopped at the flower shop on the way. Adam helped Payton out of the car and walked with her to the grave.

"Daddy, I need some time with mommy." Payton said looking up at him.

"Okay. I will be right over there." He laughed and pointed to the bench nearby. It was funny that for the first time she wanted to talk to her mom by herself. He made him happy and sad. Happy that she wanted to talk to her mom alone but sad because it meant she was getting older and wouldn't need him anymore.

He walked over to the bench and sat down. He watched as Payton placed the flowers on the grave and sat down on the grass. She looked at her mom's grave stone.

"Okay, mommy. It is just us girls. I told daddy I wanted some alone time. Well, here is what I wanted to say. I have decided to help daddy get a wife and me get a new mommy. I hope you are okay with that. Uncle John said you would be because you love me and daddy and want us to be happy."

Payton looked around and made sure Adam was still sitting on bench. "Okay, here is my plan. I am going to have Uncle Jay, Uncle John, Uncle Randy and Uncle Chris, help me find a new mommy. They told me about you and I want my new mommy to be like you. So, I'm going to look for one. I'm going to see which diva might be a good mommy first. Daddy knows them and they know daddy. So, they might want to be my mommy. But if they don't, then I'm going to find the perfect mommy."

She paused for a minute before telling Krissy more. "I hope I can do this. I want daddy to be happy and everyone says he needs a new wife to be happy. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to find me a mommy and daddy a wife. So, I hope you will help me and send me the perfect mommy. She can never take your place and just know I love you so much. But I want a mommy. I hope you understand. I love you mommy."

She got up and walked to where Adam was. She had told her mom what she wanted and she hoped that her dad hadn't heard. She didn't want him to know she was going to find a mommy.

"I'm ready daddy." Payton said walked up to him.

"Okay, ladybug, let's go." He took her hand and they headed to the car. "So, did you tell mommy everything you needed to?"

"Yes. We had a great talk. Well, I did the talking. Do you think mommy heard me?"

"I do. Mommy hears everything you say to her." Adam opened the car door and Payton got in. Adam made sure she was buckled in tight. And they were soon on their way home.

"Daddy, what was mommy like?"

"Well, she was smart, like you are. She loved chocolate, like you do. She was impatient, like you can be. Payton, mommy was smart, strong, loving and caring. You are like your mommy in many ways."

"Do you think you will ever get married again?"

"I don't know but probably not. Payton, I'm happy with things like they are. You and me. We don't need anyone else. We have grammy, grandpa, Nana Judy, Uncle John, Uncle Randy, Uncle Jay and Uncle Chris. Not to mention all the divas that love you."

"I know." She looked out the window as they headed home. "Daddy, can we stop for ice cream?"

"Yes, baby." He said with a laugh. He figured she would want to stop for ice cream.

They headed into the ice cream shop and order some ice cream. Adam wondered what she talked to Krissy about. He knew it was between Krissy and Payton but he really wanted to know.

"Baby, what did you talk to mommy about?"

"Just told her that I missed her and I wished I had a mommy."

"Ladybug, I know you wish you had a mommy that was here. But you have all the rest of us who love you so much."

"I know." She replied taking a bite of her ice cream.

"Was that all you talked to mommy about?"

"Well, I told her that we both missed her."

"We do miss her."

"I'm done, daddy." She pushed her sundae away.

"Okay, then let's head home. Uncle John and Uncle Jay are coming over to help paint your playhouse."

"I hope they got the right color. I want it pink not the white it is now."

"I'm sure Uncle John will make sure it is the right color."

"Well they better."

Adam laughed at her. She was so like him sometimes. It was amazing sometimes to see how she was like him and how she was like Krissy but she was still her own little person. Being a dad was not something he really saw in his life until Payton. Now, he couldn't imagine not being a dad.

They headed home and when they got there John and Jay were already there painting her playhouse.

"Uncle John." She said running up to him.

"Sunshine." He said picking her up. "What do you think about the color?"

"It's perfect. Did you paint the inside yet?"

"No, we are waiting for you."

"Yay!" John put her down and she headed over to the paint.

"Wait, Sunshine. Put this over your clothes so, you don't get paint on them." He put a coverall over her. "Okay, now you are ready to paint."

She headed over to where Jay was and grabbed a paint brush. Adam joined them and soon they were all painting the playhouse. The guys had no idea that she was going to enlist them to help with her mommy quest and Adam had no idea that in the coming months he would meet someone who make him love again and realize that he needed more than just a memory.

Please Review!


	31. Chapter 31

Okay, I skipped ahead three years. So, now the story is after mommy quest. So, Adam is married to Briana and they have a one year old son, Ethan. Hope you still like this story. Let me know.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this one. If you have any ideas for this story, let me know.

* * *

The next three years went by fast as Payton got use to having a mommy and a little brother. She had been so excited when Adam met Briana. She had known the minute she met Briana that she would be a great mommy. Briana had been her nurse when she hurt her arm. And after that, Payton did everything to get her and Adam together. It finally worked and Adam and Briana were married. Then she got a little brother.

"I want to go on the road, daddy." Payton said as they were having dinner.

"I know you do but I'm not sure it's a good idea." Adam replied to his seven year old daughter.

"I think it's a great idea. Ethan and I can come too." Briana added.

"You all want to go on the road with me?"

"Yes. I can school Payton on the road. We will only stay a little while. Adam, Payton misses being with you and the guys."

"Alright. You can come but stay away from Matt. I still don't trust him near you and the kids."

"Adam, I can handle Matt." Briana laughed.

"Yeah, daddy. Remember when mommy hit Matt."

"Payton, it's not nice to hit anyone and both mommy and I have told you that."

"I know but it was cool when mommy hit Matt."

"Payton, you should never hit anyone. You should walk away but sometimes it isn't always possible. But you should try to walk away." Briana told her.

"Okay. Can I be excuse?"

"Yes." Briana replied. Once Payton had left, she turned to Adam. "You are okay with us going right? Because if you aren't, I can talk to Payton and explain that we shouldn't go."

"No, I'm fine with you going. I want you to come with me. I'm just afraid Matt will do something. I want to keep you and the kids safe."

"Don't worry. I can handle Matt. It will be fine." She placed her hand on his.

"Okay. Well, I am done so, come on Ethan, bath time." Adam got up and picked up Ethan from his high chair and headed upstairs.

His life had changed so much since meeting Briana. She helped him heal from Krissy after five years. She was the best mom to Payton and Ethan. He thought he would never fall in love again until Briana. Payton had changed a lot too. She liked having a mom and it really helped her.

Briana headed upstairs to check on Payton. She knew she was excited about going on the road. It was after all, the life she knew. She had traveled with Adam for five years. After she and Adam were married, she and Payton went on the road a little with him but once Ethan was born, they stayed at home for the most part. But Briana knew Payton missed the road.

"Payton, are you getting ready for bed?" Briana asked coming into the room.

"Yes, mommy." Payton replied.

"Are you excited about going on road again?"

"I am. I can't wait to spend time with Uncle John."

"What about everyone else?" Briana laughed.

"I'm excited about spending time with them too."

"Okay. So, I was thinking we should make some rules for the road."

"What kind of rules?"

"Just ones to keep you safe. I don't want you anywhere near Matt. That is really the only rule other than you can go nowhere by yourself."

"I don't mind those rules."

"Good. Now, into your pjs and we will watch a movie for a little bit."

"Okay." Payton changed into her princess pajamas and headed downstairs. She loved having a mommy.

Adam and Ethan were already there. Payton sat beside Adam and Briana sat on the other side. As they watched the movie, Briana thought about how her life had changed since meeting Adam. She had always been a fan of wrestling. She had thought it was funny when Payton started to try to set them up. Briana knew that Adam wasn't ready to move yet from Krissy so they took things slow and became friends first. But it wasn't long before they were in love and soon married then had Ethan. Briana loved being a mom to Payton and Ethan. She had been a little nervous about how Payton would do with her but they bonded immediately. Now, they were a family.

"Okay, bedtime." Briana said to Payton. "We have an early flight tomorrow."

"Okay, mommy." Payton headed upstairs.

"I'm going to take Ethan up." Briana said taking him from Adam who headed up to tell Payton goodnight.

Briana took Ethan into the nursery and Payton came in.

"Mommy, can I read to Ethan?" Payton asked holding up her favorite book.

"Yes. Come here." Briana moved over and let Payton sit beside her in the chair. She held Ethan as Payton read Goodnight Moon.

Once she had, Briana put Ethan in bed and headed to Payton's room to tell her goodnight.

"Well, do you want me to read to you?" Briana asked walking in.

"Yes. Can you read Mama do you love you?"

"Of course." Briana got out the book and started reading. She never noticed Adam watching them from the doorway. She got to the end of book. "I will love you now and forever because you are my dear one." Briana saw that Payton was asleep. "Goodnight, sweetie."

Briana kissed her on the head and headed out toward her bedroom. She jumped when Adam came up behind her.

"I love watching you with Payton." He said hugged her.

"Thanks. So, were you spying on us?" She kidded him.

"No." He laughed. "I was walking by after kissing Ethan goodnight and saw you reading to her. I love that you love her so much."

"I do love her as my daughter. She is a great little girl and very excited to go on the road again. She misses her Uncle John."

"Still? I don't think she will ever get over her crush on him."

"She won't. Just face it, Payton will always have her crush on him. She still plans her wedding to him."

"She plans her wedding to him?"

"Well, she plays wedding. You should see it. It is too cute. She takes her Barbie in the wedding dress and her John Cena action figure and marries them. It's so cute."

"Okay and that doesn't disturb you?"

"No. She is a little girl. They plan wedding. You should see it when she puts on her mini wedding dress and plays wedding."

"Mini wedding dress?" Adam had no idea what she was talking about.

"I bought her a white flower girl dress and a veil. She asked me too. So, she dresses up in it and plays wedding. It's so cute."

"Does she marry John?"

"Always."

"Okay. Well, I'm not sure if that is a good thing or bad thing."

"It's a normal thing. All little girls play wedding."

"I guess so. Okay, let's head to bed. We have an early flight."

They got ready for bed. Adam was excited for them to come on the road but he still worried about Matt being near them. He hoped Matt would stay away.

Please Review. Not my best chapter but I couldn't figure out how to fast forward a few years.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Everyone was surprised when Adam showed up at the hotel with Briana, Payton and Ethan. They wasn't expecting them to be there. But all the guys were excited about them being there.**_

"_**Uncle John." Payton said running up to him.**_

"_**Hey, sunshine. I missed you." He said hugging her.**_

"_**I missed you." She placed her head on his shoulder.**_

"_**Let's head up to the room." Briana said with a laugh. She thought it was cute that Payton wanted to marry John. When it was just them at home, he was all she talked about. **_

_**Everyone headed up the suite Adam had booked for him and his family. No one noticed Matt watching as they headed up. He hated that Adam had a perfect family. He believed that Adam didn't deserve Briana, Payton or Ethan. He watched them leave and knew he was going to try to get Briana to leave Adam. If he could convince her that Adam was unfaithful while he was on the road, Briana would leave him.**_

"_**Uncle John, let's finger paint." Payton said once they got there.**_

"_**Okay." John replied as he headed to the table. **_

_**Jay, Chris and Randy followed and soon they were all finger painting. Briana went to put Ethan in the travel crib for his nap. Adam unpacked while she did.**_

"_**Guys, can you help me with something?" Payton asked as they finger painted.**_

"_**Sure. What?" John asked.**_

"_**Can you help me trade Ethan for a little sister?" The guys looked at each other and weren't sure what to say.**_

"_**Why do you want to trade Ethan for a little sister?" Jay asked.**_

"_**Because I don't want a little brother. I want a little sister. Ethan isn't fun and we can't share toys. He has the boys' toys."**_

"_**Sunshine, I don't' think you can trade him. He is here to stay."**_

"_**Oh. Can't we go to the baby exchange store and exchange him?"**_

"_**Payton, where did you hear about a baby exchange store?" Randy asked.**_

"_**From Sarah. She said that if you get a baby sister or brother and you don't want them, you can ask your parents to go to the store and exchange them. So, I say let's exchange Ethan for a baby sister."**_

"_**Sunshine, you can't trade your brother. It doesn't work that way."**_

"_**Oh, can mommy and daddy have me a little sister?"**_

"_**They could have you one but you need to talk to them about having one." Chris replied.**_

"_**Uncle John, if daddy doesn't want to have me a little sister, can you have me a little sister with my mommy?"**_

_**John, Chris and Randy were stunned that came into her head. Adam and Briana came out of the room and saw everyone quiet.**_

"_**What's going on?" Briana asked them.**_

"_**I want to trade Ethan for a little sister but Uncle John said I can't. So, I asked him to have me a little sister with you mommy if daddy didn't' want to have one." Payton replied like it was no big deal.**_

"_**Payton, mommy and I might not want any more children." Adam said sitting down by her.**_

"_**Why not? I want a little sister. I don't' like having a baby brother."**_

"_**Why don't you like having a baby brother?" Briana asked.**_

"_**Because he is no fun. He only has boys' toys and he is too young to play with me."**_

"_**Baby, he will be able to play with you when he gets older. Even if you had a little sister, she would be too little to play like you want." Briana said as the guys just sat there quietly.**_

"_**Oh. Will you and daddy ever have me a little sister?"**_

"_**We might. But we would like Ethan to get a little older before we add another baby to our family. We like how our family is right now."**_

"_**Okay. Uncle John, can we play wedding?" Payton asked turning to him.**_

"_**I guess we can." He followed her over to the floor where she got out everything to play wedding. Everyone soon joined them to play wedding.**_

_**John was amazed at how much thought she put into everything especially when she brought out her Barbie that was dressed in the wedding dress and then her John Cena action figure dressed in a tuxedo.**_

"_**Okay. Here is the preacher." Payton said taking out a Ken doll. "Here is daddy walking me down the aisle. Uncle Randy is the best man."**_

_**The guys watched as she brought out all of their action figures. She placed everyone where they needed to be for the wedding.**_

"_**Here is mommy waiting for us to come down the aisle." Payton took another Barbie dressed in an evening gown and placed it. "Now, the preacher will marry us. John, do you take Payton to be your awful wedding wife?"**_

"_**I do." John laughed at her messing up the words.**_

"_**Okay. Do you Payton take John to be your awful wedding husband? I do. Then I announce that you are man and wife. You may kiss the bride." She took Barbie and kissed John's action figure. "Okay, we are married and off to Hawaii for honeymoon."**_

_**She brought out another Barbie dressed in a bath suit and a second John Cena action figure and placed them on the beach scene she had set up. "Okay, wedding over. Now after the honeymoon, we will moved into our dream house and live happily ever after."**_

"_**Okay. Well, sorry sunshine, I have to go get ready to go the arena. We will play later okay?"**_

"_**K." She replied as he kissed her on the head and walked out.**_

_**Everyone else laughed at how much thought she put in to everything. She really had the ceremony location set up, the honeymoon set up and they knew she had the dream house at home set up. She had really planned everything out.**_

"_**Okay, ladybug, let's get your stuff together so, we can head to the arena too." Adam said getting up. **_

"_**Okay." Payton got up and followed Adam and Briana into the other room to get everything together.**_

_**Adam got Payton's stuff and Briana got everything for Ethan. They were soon on their way to the arena. Adam had arranged for a big locker room so Briana, Payton and Ethan could be close. He didn't trust Matt not to talk to his family. He wanted Matt to stay away from Briana and the kids. He hoped Matt would get the picture and stay away.**_

**_Please Review!_**


	33. Chapter 33

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

* * *

After his match Adam was in the locker room with Briana and Ethan. Payton had talked Chris and Jay into taking her to see Evan Bourne. In her words, he was hot and she wanted to meet him.

"Briana, are you sure Payton liking John so much is a good thing?" Adam asked his wife. He was concerned about Payton still having her obsession with John.

"Yes. It's fine. She is a little girl and this is her first little crush. It's normal." Briana didn't' know why Adam was making such a big deal about it.

"But she has wanted to marry him for three or four years now. That's not normal. She gets jealous when he dates someone. That's not normal."

"Adam, it's normal. She will grow out of this."

"What if she doesn't and then I have my fifteen year old daughter in love with one of my best friends. And I know what fifteen year olds think about."

"You really think at fifteen, Payton is going to still be in love with John and wants to sleep with him? Come on."

"I just think we need to talk to her about this. She needs to know that she and John are never going to happen. She needs to find someone else to crush on."

"Is that why you have been showing her photos of Evan and Cody? You want her to crush on them."

"Yes. Her crushing on John was cute when she was three and four but now she is getting older and I don't' want it to be more than it should."

"I really think you are blowing this all out of proportion. She is having her first crush and that's not going to change because you try to get her to like someone else. Evan and Cody are older than she is too."

"I know. Why can't she crush on Shawn's son? At least that is a believable option."

"Adam, she is a little girl having a crush. She will get over it. Trust me, I know this."

"How do you know that? Really, can you predict in ten or fifteen years, she wont still be in love with John?"

"I can't predict that but I know this will pass because I'm a mom. Moms know this stuff."

"But you aren't Payton's mom." Adam said before he could stop himself. "Briana, I didn't mean it like it sounded."

"Really. Because it seems like you did." Briana walked out before he could say anymore.

"Damn it. Why did I say that?" Adam said just as John walked in.

"Say what?" John asking seeing only Adam and Ethan in the locker room.

"Briana and I were talking about Payton's obsession with marrying you and I asked Briana if she really thought it was okay for Payton to continue with it."

"And this made Briana angry?" John wasn't sure what would make her angry.

"No. What made her angry was after I asked that, she said she was a mom and moms knew stuff like that. To which I replied but you aren't Payton's mom."

"Wow, no one wonder she is angry at you. Adam, why would you say that? Briana might not be Payton's biological mother but she is Payton's mom."

"I know. I didn't' mean to say it. I don't' know why I said it." He said just as Chris, Jay and Payton came in.

"Look what Evan gave me." Payton said holding up a t-shirt. "I like him. He is hot."

"So, you're leaving me for Evan?" John asked with a hurt look. "Does mean we have to divorce?"

"No. Evan is a friend. I love you more." She said hugging him.

"Good."

"Where is mommy?" Payton asked.

"I'm going to find her." Adam said getting ready to walk out.

"Adam, why don't I find her? She might still be angry." John said walking out.

"Why would mommy be angry?" Payton asked her dad.

"Daddy said something he shouldn't have to her."

"Like what?" Jay asked.

"We were talking about something. And I said some things I really shouldn't have."

"Well, I'm sure Uncle John will fix it." Payton said sitting in Chris' lap.

"Payton, Uncle John can't fix everything." Adam said to her.

"Yes. He can." Payton pouted.

"Adam, I think you should be quiet before you make the other woman in your life angry." Jay replied to him.

"Right." Adam said picking up Ethan. He didn't' mean to say what he had to Briana. He was just worried about Payton's obsession with John. Could it really be healthy?

John walked out into the hallway and asked someone if they had seen Briana. They said she was in one of the other rooms and pointed to the one. He walked in and found Briana sitting there.

"Hey, what to talk about it?" He asked sitting down beside her.

"I just didn't think he still thought of me as not her mom." Briana wiped her tears. "I thought he thought of me as her mom. But I guess he doesn't."

"Bree, he does think of you as her mom. I don't' know why he said that and I can't really make excuses for it."

Briana laughed. "I know he worries about her obsession with you but it's nothing to be worried about. She will grow out of it."

"You really think so?"

"Yes. Before you know it, she will find some boy closer to her age and she will be all about him."

"What if she doesn't?"

"She will. But if she doesn't, it's not a big deal. This is a phase. She will grow out of it. But trying to make her like someone else is not going to work. He has to let this play out."

"I know. Come on, let's go back and Payton can show you what Evan gave her."

"Is she replacing you with Evan?" Briana laughed.

"No. He is a friend and she loves me more."

"Of course she does."

They headed back to the locker room and saw that Adam was packing up Ethan and Payton to head back to the hotel.

"Guys, why don't we take Ethan and Payton to see someone and give Adam and Briana a minute?" Chris said seeing that they needed to talk.

Once everyone left, Adam turned to Briana. "I'm sorry. I didn't' mean it. You are Payton's mom and I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you shouldn't have. Adam, this is a phase with her and you just have to let it play out."

"Okay. I'm just sorry. I would never hurt you and I realized what I said was wrong. You are her mom and I know you want what is best for her."

"I do want that which is why I know this will play out and everything will be fine."

"Okay, forgive me?"

"Always because you are a guy and just don't' think before you speak." She kissed him.

"Okay, let's go get Ethan and Payton head out." He laughed taking her hand.

He knew she would forgive him because she loved him. He never wanted to hurt her with what he said but sometimes his mind went to Krissy and how she wasn't able to be a mom to Payton. But he never wanted Briana to feel like she wasn't her mom. She was in everyway that counted.

As they headed back to the hotel, Matt had watched and heard what was going on. He knew that Briana was obviously insecure about her role as Payton's mom. He always realized that Briana was closer to John then the other guys, he thought anyway. And he realized that if he could convince Payton that Briana wanted to leave Adam for John, she would make Adam leave Briana which would help him get Briana to fall for him and it would hurt Adam.

Please Review!


	34. Chapter 34

Chris was walking the hall of the arena with Payton a few days later. Adam and Briana wanted some alone time so, Chris and John were babysitting Payton while Randy and Jay were babysitting Ethan. John had to go talk to Vince about something so, Chris had Payton by himself for a few minutes. They were walking when they came upon Shawn and his son Cameron.

"Hey, Shawn. How's it going?" Chris asked.

"Good. Miss Payton, you look pretty as ever. Where is John? He is usually always where you are." Shawn kidded her.

"He had to talk to Vince. Who is this?" Payton asked pointing to Cameron.

"This is my son, Cameron. Cameron, this is Payton, Adam's daughter."

"Nice to meet you." Cameron said to her.

"You too." Payton said.

"Well, we have to go. So, see you later." Shawn said leaving.

"Cameron is nice." Chris said as they headed to catering.

"He is nice. Is John coming to eat with us?"

"He will meet us in catering. So, maybe you and Cameron can play together."

"I guess. Mommy said I need to play with kids close to my age before my daddy has a stroke over it. What does that mean?"

"It means daddy wants you to play with kids your age instead of John and the guys."

"But why would that make daddy have a stroke?"

"Your mom meant if you didn't get some friends close to your age, your dad might get worried about it."

"Oh. Okay." Payton replied as they sat down to eat.

They were eating when John, Randy and Jay came to join them with Ethan.

"Sunshine, did you have a nice day so far?" John asked sitting beside Payton.

"I did. I met Cameron." She replied.

"Shawn's son?" Jay asked while Randy held Ethan.

"Yep." Chris replied. "Adam wanted her to met kids her age and Cameron is only two and half years older than her."

"Mommy said if I didn't met kids my age daddy might have a stroke."

Jay and John choked on their food when she said that. It was so like her to repeat something she had heard Briana say. Payton often eavesdropped on Briana and Adam.

"Angelfish, I don't think your dad will have a stroke. That was just something your mom said." Jay said to her.

"Uncle Chris explained. So I know mommy didn't mean that daddy would have a stroke."

"Anyway, so, what's up for the rest of the day?" Randy asked them.

"Well, Adam and Briana want some time alone. So, I say we take Payton and Ethan to the zoo. And we invite Shawn and Cameron."

"Chris, what is the big deal about Cameron?" John asked.

"Adam wants to get Payton over her obsession with you." Chris whispered so Payton wouldn't hear. "So, he thinks if Cameron and Payton spend time together, she will like him and not be in her in love with you phase so much."

"I think that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Jay replied. "Just because Payton and Cameron become friends doesn't mean that Payton will fall out of love with John."

"Well, Adam thinks it's worth a shot." Chris knew that Adam wanted Payton to not be in her in love with John phase anymore. He also knew that Briana had told Adam it was just that. A phase and she would grow out of it.

"Okay. Let's go ask Shawn and Cameron if they want to go." Randy said getting up and picking up Ethan.

Soon they all headed to Shawn's locker room to ask. He said yes and everyone was soon on their way to the zoo. Jay called Adam and told him that they were going to the zoo with Shawn and Cameron.

"Well, my plan is working." Adam told Briana as they were in their hotel room.

"What plan?"

"I told Chris to make sure that Payton met Cameron."

"Seriously. What did you think would happen?" Briana wasn't really shocked that Adam made the plan. She just didn't' think it was a good idea.

"Well, I think that Payton will like Cameron and start to spend time with him while he is visiting Shawn. Then she will like him and not John. And I won't worry about my daughter being in love with John forever or trying to sleep with him when she gets older."

"Oh my god, did you come up with that by yourself?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because it is the stupidest plan I have heard of. Payton may like Cameron and get to know him but you can't make her fall out of her in love with John phase. It will happen when it does. Why are you not understanding this?"

"Because it's not right. I thought she would already be out of this phase. What if she never grows out of it? What if she stays in love with John forever and expects to marry him and all the other stuff. It would be weird."

"Oh for goodness sake. You are being stupid about this. She will grow out of it. Just give it time."

"Why am I being stupid about this? Stupid because I want my daughter to be normal. It's like you don't care."

"I do care but it's normal. She will be fine."

"You keep saying that but I don't think it's true. You are not paying attention to things. It's not stupid that I want my daughter to be out of this phase. You obviously don't care because she is not your biological daughter."

"How can you say that? You know what, I'm leaving for a little while. I can't be here and listen to you tell me I don't care because she is not my biological daughter. If you didn't want me to be her mother, you should have said something and we wouldn't have gotten married. You could have seen Ethan anytime. I told you that."

Briana walked out of the room and downstairs. She just didn't want to be near Adam at the moment. She knew that the guys had Payton and Ethan. She sat down in the hotel restaurant.

"Well, I see you are away from Adam. Is it permanent?" Matt asked sitting down.

"Just go away Matt. I don't care to talk to you."

"Oh, I think you do." He watched as the waiter put two drinks in front of them.

"I don't." She said just as she got a text message from a friend. She turned to text them back.

Once her back was turned, Matt slipped some drugs into both drinks. He was determined to get her away from Adam in any way possible.

"Matt, I don't want to be near you. Please leave." Briana said turning back around. She took a sip of her drink.

"I think you do want to be near me."

"I don't. So leave."

"Fine, I will but you will regret it." Matt left.

He had waited by the elevator for her to come out of the restaurant feeling the effect of the drug. But she never came out. He walked back to the restaurant and saw that she was gone. He looked everywhere and couldn't find her. All of his planning to get her alone was ruined and he had no idea who left with her or where she went. He had seen Adam earlier and knew she wasn't with him. He saw everyone come back from the zoo with Payton and Briana wasn't with them. He had no idea where she was and that worried him because of the effects of the drugs he had put in the drinks.

Please Review!


	35. Chapter 35

Adam had worried all night when Briana didn't come back to the room. The guys had dropped Ethan and Payton off and he told them about what he said to her. Whenever he and Briana would fight about Payton. He would say that she wasn't her mother and say how she wasn't like Krissy. He hated when he said each time but when they would have a fight again, he would say it. He tried to figure out why. Payton loved Briana has her mother. Yes, he thought about Krissy and what she was missing. Krissy was the love of his life and he loved her and missed her everyday. He loved Briana with his whole heart but he couldn't stop what he still felt for Krissy even after seven years.

He wanted his life with Briana and the kids. He loved her but it wasn't like with Krissy and he hated that. He hated how he hurt Briana each time they would fight. He would always tell her he was sorry and make it up to her. But he couldn't figure out why he continued to hurt like that. He knew one day she would get tried of it and leave. But he hoped not. He hoped he was wrong and that they would be together forever.

"Adam, how was your night?" Jay asked when Adam came down to breakfast.

"I didn't sleep too much. I worried about Briana. Where is she?" He asked Jay.

"I'm sure she is fine. She probably just needed to cool off. You hurt her last night. Adam, you have to stop saying things like that to her and bringing up Krissy. Briana is your wife and she is a great girl. You don't want to lose her."

"I don't' want to lose her. I love her. I do, Jay. I really love her but I can't stop bringing up Krissy. I don't' know why. I keep hurting Briana and she keeps forgiving me. She forgives over and over again."

"That is because she loves you. Adam, she loves Payton and she is a great mom to her and Ethan."

"I know." Adam said just as Briana walked in. He asked Jay to watch the kids while he talked to her. He knew that the other guys would be down soon. Adam walked over to Briana and asked her to sit down.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come back to the hotel room. I need some time so, I stayed in another room. I just needed to think." Briana said as they sat down at a table away from everyone.

"Think about what?" Adam worried that she had finally had enough and had decided to leave.

"About things. Adam, we need to work this out. I love you but I'm not sure I can deal with you constantly telling me that I'm not Payton's mom. I know I'm not her biological mother and I would never take Krissy's place. I asked you before we got married if you were okay with me as her mom. I asked you if you were okay with her calling me mommy. You said you were fine with both. But it doesn't seem like it."

"I know. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you and keep saying that over and over again. I loved that Payton loves you some much and I love that you love her. I don't' know why I say what I say when we fight. But Briana, I love you. I do love you."

"I know and I know we will work through this. Adam, I know you are worried about Payton. But don't be, she will be fine and she will move on from her crush on John. I promise."

"I know. Let's go join the kids for breakfast." They headed back to the table and saw that Randy, Chris and John had joined them.

"Everything okay?" Jay asked.

"Yeah." Adam sat down as did Briana.

After breakfast Adam and Briana decided to take Ethan and Payton to the museum. Both knew they needed some family time.

"Why do we have museums?" Payton asked as they walked through it.

"Museums are there to help you learn about the past and know what happened." Briana replied.

"Does every state have its own museum?"

"Yes and often every city has their own."

"Oh. Mommy, where did you go last night? When I got back from the zoo, you weren't there."

"Daddy and I had a fight and I needed some time away. Sometimes it's good to be away from someone you are angry at. It helps you both not say something you shouldn't."

"Oh. What did you fight about?"

"Payton, come sit down with me for a minute."

They walked over to the bench nearby and sat down.

"Daddy and I were fighting about your crush on John. Baby, you know that you and Uncle John can't be together, right?"

"Yes. He is much older than me."

"That is right, he is."

"Mommy, I know that I can't marry Uncle John. I just like to pretend. He is the most handsome guy I know and I like to pretend I'm grown up and he is my husband. But I know it's not real and can't be."

"Okay, as long as you know that." Briana smiled at how grown up Payton sounded and it proved her point. Payton would grow out of her crush on John and it would cause no problem. "Let's go find Ethan and daddy."

"Okay."

They headed over to the auto section of the museum and found Adam and Ethan there.

"Hey, who's ready for lunch?" Briana asked.

"Me. I'm so hungry." Payton yelled.

"Where do you put it all?" Briana laughed at her daughter.

"I'm a growing girl. I need food." Payton said as they headed to the cafeteria.

"Okay." Briana laughed.

It was nice to have these family moments together. Briana hated when she and Adam fought and she hated when he would bring up Krissy. She understood about her but it was hard to deal with sometimes. But she loved him and was determined to make things work no matter what might come up.

Okay, I have created a poll to see where you think Briana ended up after Matt drugged her drink. So, go take it. It's on my profile.

Please Review!


	36. Chapter 36

Matt couldn't believe that his plan to get Briana into his bed and break up her and Adam didn't work. He had planned out perfectly. He put the drugs in both of the drinks on the table so, no matter which drink she picked, she would get the drug. He had waited to make sure he was the one she ran into when she headed back up. But somehow she didn't leave where he could see her. He wondered if she left alone or with someone. He had to find out who she was with. The only thing she knew was she wasn't with Adam.

"So, did Briana tell you where she was the other night?" Jay asked Adam as they were getting ready for a training match.

"She said she stayed in another room. She just needed time to cool off after the fight and to think about things."

"Think about what?"

"She wants to work out what is going on. I want that too."

"Can you stop bringing up Krissy?"

"I don't' know. I hope I can. Jay, if I can't stop what I keep doing, Briana will leave. Maybe I was right to begin with. I should have not dated anyone or got married. I know Briana is in my heart. She is. I love her with my whole heart but what I felt for Krissy is still there too. I don't know how to describe it other than that it's like my heart is fighting itself. Briana against Krissy as to who I love more."

"Adam, Krissy is not here and she is not coming back. She is dead. Briana is here. She loves you and I know you love her. You can't keep living in the past."

"I know that. I thought I was moving on. I fell in love with Briana and we had Ethan. I thought I was doing great. But something is going on. It keeps taking me back to Krissy and I keep hurting Briana over and over again. I'm pushing my wife away and I have no idea how to stop it."

"Adam, you need to think about what you want. If you keep yourself in love with Krissy, then you and Briana have no chance. Think about Payton and Ethan. They need you and Briana. But you can't be happy with your family if you are in the past with Krissy."

"Right. Well, enough of this, let's go kick a little butt." They headed out for their match.

Jay hoped that Adam would work through things. He knew that Adam loved Briana but if something didn't change, he would lose her.

Briana sat in catering with Payton and Ethan eating lunch. She was thinking about things. Everything was so stressful right now. She and Adam seemed to be drifting apart and she had no idea what to do to fix it. She couldn't compete with his dead wife. She wasn't Krissy and she could never be her. She had started to wonder if marrying him was the right thing. She knew he wasn't completely over Krissy. But she hoped he would move on and they could be happy together with Payton and Ethan.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Payton asked her bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yes. I'm fine baby. So, what do you want to do after lunch?"

"Can we go to the zoo? I had so much fun the other day."

"How about we go to the hotel and watch a movie?"

"Okay if I can pick it?"

"Of course you can." Briana laughed. She loved her kids so much and all she wanted was to make things work. But she knew that it wouldn't be good for them if she and Adam were unhappy together. She honestly didn't know what to do.

After lunch, she and the kids headed to the hotel. She left Adam a message saying where they were. Once they were at the hotel, she put in the movie and put Ethan down for his nap. Soon Payton was asleep also. Briana looked at both them not sure what was going to happen now.

It was then that she heard a knock on the door. She wasn't surprise to see Chris there.

"Hey, I thought you would be at the arena." Briana said opening the door.

"I heard Adam and Jay talking and I figured you needed someone to talk to."

"Everything is messed up. I can't compete with Krissy. How can I compete with a dead woman? I thought Adam was moving on and we were building a family together. But it doesn't feel that now."

"Briana, you aren't expected to compete with Krissy. She is Adam's past. You are his future. You, Payton and Ethan. You know he loves you."

"I know he loves me, I do know that. But I know he loves her more. Whatever he felt for her isn't gone. It's there and it's like she is his wife and I'm just the other woman. How do I deal with that?"

"You have to make Adam see how much he loves you. He will realize that you are his heart. You are the one."

"I don't know. It's like whatever was connecting us in the beginning isn't there anymore. I want to make it work but he keeps pulling away and he keeps telling me that I'm not Krissy or I'm not Payton's mom. He apologizes when he says it but then he says it again. It hurts so much when he does." She replied starting to cry.

"I know." He hugged her. He just comforted her while she cried over things. He felt bad that Adam was doing this to her. He knew that Adam loved her but whatever was going on that was bringing up Krissy was causing the problems between him and Briana.

"I'm sorry for dumping all this you." Briana wiped her tears.

"Hey, it's not a problem. You needed someone to talk to."

"But I shouldn't be dumping this one you."

"Brie, we're friends. That is what friends do. Something else going on? Like where you were the other night?"

"I just needed some time away. To think." Briana didn't want anyone to know what happen the other night when she and Adam fought. Mainly because she had no idea what or why it happened.

"Brie, you know you can talk to me and I won't tell Adam what you say."

"Chris, I won't put you in a position to keep secrets from Adam. I needed to think and some time away was the best thing. That's it."

"Okay. Well, I'm out of here. Brie, I promise things will work for you and Adam." He hugged her again.

"I hope so." She watched him leave.

Once he was gone, she thought about the other night. She was upset about the fight she and Adam had. Then Matt came and talked to her at the restaurant and made it a point to hit on her and see if she and Adam were over. She just needed the time away from it. But where she ended up, she had no idea how or why. It wasn't something she planned. But for a brief moment, all the issues she was dealing with weren't there. And she needed that. But now, she wanted to make things work with Adam but she wasn't sure if they could be.

Please Review!


	37. Chapter 37

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story.

This chapter you find out where Briana was. Tell me if you are shocked.

* * *

Adam headed back to the hotel room. He had talked John, Chris and Jay into taking Payton and Ethan to dinner and movie so he could talk to Briana. He hoped he could fix what was going on with them. He had to know why he kept bringing Krissy into everything. He walked into the hotel room and found Briana reading with Payton and Ethan.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind. I asked John, Chris and Jay to take the kids to dinner and movie. I wanted us to talk about things." Adam said sitting down by her.

"Okay. Payton, why don't you go and pack the bag for you and Ethan?"

"Okay, mommy." Payton hugged her and headed into the other room.

Adam took Ethan from Briana. He didn't know what he was going to say to her but he hoped he wouldn't say anything to hurt her more. He heard the knock on the door and opened to find the guys.

"Come on. The kids are waiting." Adam said showing them in.

"Uncle John." Payton said running up to him.

"Hey, sunshine. You ready to go?"

"Yes. Ethan is ready too." She said pointing to Ethan who Adam was handing to Chris.

"Okay, let's get out of here and have some fun." Jay opened the door and they headed out leaving Adam and Briana alone.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Briana asked once everyone was gone.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I keep hurting you." Adam honestly didn't' know how to explain or anything.

"I know you're sorry. You say that each time but you just say it again later. I understand about Krissy and how much she meant to you. I always have. But you have to decide what you want. If you don't want to be married to me and you would rather be alone and in love with her, just tell me. We can divorce and work something out with the kids."

"Briana, I honestly don't know what I want. I thought I was over Krissy. I wanted to move on and be happy with you. But something is causing me to go back there."

"What? What is causing you?"

"I wish I knew. I do know I love you. I love you with my whole heart. But Krissy is there too. I don't know how to make that go away."

"I'm not asking you to make it go away. I'm only asking you to not compare me to her. I'm not her. I realize I'm not Payton's biological mother but I love her as if I was."

"I know. Brie, you have no idea how sorry I am about everything. Please say we can make this work."

"We can." Briana knew if they were going to work things out she had to be honest with him about the other night as much as she didn't want to tell him. "Since we are working things out. I need to tell you where I was the other night. It might change how you f"

"Okay. You said you stayed in another room."

"I did but not alone."

"Not alone? Then with who?" He hoped it was one of the divas or John, Chris or Randy. He knew she hadn't stayed with Jay.

"I can't explain what happen. All I remember is us fighting, going down to the hotel restaurant. I remember Matt coming up and hitting on me and asking me if you and I were breaking up."

"Did you end up with Matt?" He hoped it was not Matt. He would kill him.

"No. I told Matt to leave me alone. He left."

"So, what happened?"

"Randy came up to me. He sat down and listened while I talked. I needed to talk things out. That's all I remember until the morning and waking up with him."

"You cheated on me with Randy?" Adam was shocked because he never saw Briana as someone who would cheat and he never thought she would cheat with Randy.

"Yes but I don't remember anything or know why it happened."

"Wow, I never thought you would cheat on me and I can't believe that Randy did that." He honestly didn't know what shocked him more, Briana cheating or Randy being the one she cheated with.

"I'm sorry. I have no idea why it happened."

"I should have listened to myself and never got involved with you. I knew getting married again was a mistake. We were a mistake. I wish I never married you or met you. Krissy would have never cheated on me no matter what. You had to have wanted to."

"How can you say that? How can you say we were a mistake? Is that how you feel?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I don't want to be married you anymore. We can work something out about Ethan. He is your son. But Payton is my daughter and you have no claim to her."

"You really would cut me out of her life. Just like that because you're angry? You want to end this because I made a mistake?"

"Yes. I wanted a new mom for her when I met you. I thought you were going to be a good mom. But I can't have my daughter around someone like you." Adam left it at that and walked out. He was shocked that she had cheated and with Randy, made it hurt more. No matter how she explained, she had cheated.

He walked down the hotel bar and sat down. He ordered a drink and began to drown his sorrows over things. He thought Briana was a great person who would never cheat. Krissy would have never cheated on him. No matter what happened. He knew Briana must have wanted to cheat.

He was already drunk when Kelly Kelly walked up to him. She started talking to him and drinking as well. Before he realized what was happening, he was with her in her hotel room.

Briana was shocked he walked out but she knew he would be upset over what happened. She couldn't explain what happen. Once he left, she headed out too. She needed to talk to someone so, she headed to someone she knew would be in their room. She knew that Jay, John and Chris were with Payton and Ethan. She needed to talk things out and it seemed that Adam wasn't interested in talking things out. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door.

Please Review! Shocked or saw it coming? Let me know in your review.


	38. Chapter 38

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Learning Experience is now ending as Adam has learned for the most part how to be a father to his daughter and now to Ethan. Plus the original idea has gone away in the story so, I'm starting a new one.

The storyline with Randy, Adam, Briana and Kelly will be continued in a new story called Complicated Hearts as things are starting to get complicated with Kelly wanting Adam and Randy new feelings for Briana. I hope you will read it as well. It will start most likely tomorrow.

Thanks again for reading this one. I have enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Jay called Adam and didn't get an answer. He figured that Adam and Briana were making up so, he told John and Chris that they should keep the kids with them. Just as they were heading to the room, John got a text from Briana. She briefly explained things and asked them to keep the kids.

"Adam and Briana making up?" Chris asked as they headed into their room. Payton and Ethan were asleep so, they put them on one of the beds.

"No. They had a big fight and Adam said he regretted marrying and meeting Briana." John replied.

"What?" Jay asked shocked. "Why would he say that?"

"I don't know. I guess we will have to talk to them to see. Adam is an idiot." John hated what Adam was doing to Briana. He was hurting her so much by constantly telling her she was not Krissy or Payton's mother.

"He is. I wonder if Briana is in the room." Chris asked.

"She isn't. She said she needs some time. She asked that we keep the kids."

"Alright." Chris looked at the kids sleeping. He hoped that Adam and Briana worked things out.

Randy was shocked when Briana arrived his door. He honestly thought she wouldn't come to see him after what happen between them. He like Briana had no memory of how they ended up in bed together or what even happened between them. He only remembered them being in the restaurant talking and then waking up together but it was obvious that they had had sex.

"Briana, what's going on?" Randy asked as she came in.

"I thought I should tell you that I told Adam about what happened." She said sitting down on the bed.

"Why did you do that? I thought we were going to keep it between us since we both have no memory about what happened." He sat down beside her.

"I wasn't going to tell him but we talked and said we were going to work things out. I couldn't try to work on my marriage and keep this secret."

"How did he react?" Judging by the fact that she was there, Randy had a feeling it didn't go well.

"Angry. He said that marrying me was a mistake and he wished he never met me or married me. He wants to divorce me."

"Over one mistake? That's stupid on his part." Randy thought Adam loved her enough to forgive it.

"He said we will work out something with Ethan but since Payton is his daughter, I have no claim to her. So, he is going to cut me out of her life."

"What? Payton loves you. Adam wouldn't hurt her like that." Randy was shocked by that. He knew that Payton loved Briana and she wouldn't' want to be away from her.

"He is going to do it. He said that she doesn't need someone like me as her mother. God, Randy, it hurt so much for him to say that." She started to cry.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. John, Chris, Jay and I will talk to him. We will make him see." Randy hugged her. He knew that Adam probably didn't' want to talk to him but he wasn't going to let Adam cut her out of Payton's life. She didn't deserve that. If need be he would take the blame for everything.

"I don't' know if he will listen. Randy, I never wanted to screw things up like this. I don't know why or how we ended up together. I don't remember anything."

"I know. I don't either."

Randy just held her while she cried about everything. He didn't remember what happened between them but he felt his feelings for her and that was complicated. He knew she was married to one of his friends. He shouldn't be thinking about her like that. He never wanted to break up her and Adam but if their relationship didn't work out, could he take the chance and try to be with her.

While Randy was comforting Briana. Adam and Kelly were in her hotel room. Kelly was happy that she finally got Adam into her bed. She had tried before he met Briana but Payton had made clear to him and her that she was not who she wanted as her mom. Kelly knew that Payton was the cause of why Adam wasn't with her. But she hoped tonight would change that. He would feel very guilty about cheating on Briana and once he told her, Briana would break it off with him. It was only a matter of time before Kelly got him.

Kelly saw that Adam was sleeping, so she took the time to send a picture of them to Briana. She sent the picture to make sure Briana would find out about her and Adam. If things went like she planned, then Adam would be hers. She had planned with Matt to break them up. But things didn't' work like she and Matt had planned the other night. Whoever came up to Briana had ruined it.

Briana heard her phone beeping telling her she had a message. She opened it up and saw the picture of Kelly and Adam. She started crying again. Randy took the phone from her and saw the picture.

"What the hell is he doing with her?" Randy said closing her phone. "Briana, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's mine. He obviously is paying me back. He wants me to hurt and this is a good way to make sure I do."

"Brie." He hugged her as she was crying. He knew Adam was angry but sleeping with Kelly. That was just stupid.

Randy had no idea about what happened next. Briana was upset and crying about things. He just wanted to comfort her. He never thought they would sleep together again. But somewhere inside him wanted to be with her. And that was scary because of how close he was to Adam. He didn't want Adam hurt and he didn't understand why he was feeling this way about her. This was all so complicated. How would everything eventually play out?

Please review. I hope you will continue to read the conclusion in Complicated Hearts.


End file.
